The Veil
by Natstar888
Summary: 1st Tale of the Fairy and the Prince - There is a whisper on the breeze and the veils part – curtains blow and Hermione stumbles into the past. She doesn't know how long the whispering will come again before it wrenches her back into the veil leaving pieces of her heart with the man she is constantly drawn back to.
1. Chapter 1

_There is a whisper on the breeze and the veils part – curtains blow and Hermione stumbles into the past. She doesn't know how long the whispering will come again before it wrenches her back into the veil leaving pieces of her heart with the man she is constantly drawn back to._

 ** _**Please note none of the characters belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. This is just an alternate take on one of the story lines**  
_ ** Please note this is MA Rated ** _  
_**

_I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has so far already read my story and posted such wonderful and heartwarming reviews._

If you are a Beta reader or know someone who is please PM me. I really want a Beta before I post my next installment. _  
_

 _I hope you enjoy._

 _XOXO  
Natstar_

* * *

 **THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 1**

 **18** **th** **June 1996 – Department of Mysteries**

Harry had another vision, which had brought him, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Hermione to the Department of Mysteries. Hermione had said repeatedly it may be a trap. It was. Harry had believed the one person in the world that meant so much to him outside of Hogwarts was in real danger. Ron, Hermione and Ginny knowing Sirius were more than sympathetic and albeit were having reservations did not hesitate to follow Harry directly into the heart of the Ministry and come face to face with Voldemort's Death Eaters. Luna and Neville joined them in true friendship and dedication to Dumbledore's Army, where both Neville and Luna for the first time were part of something they felt they belonged and found friendship. Now, they were in real danger as the Death Eaters outmatched them and out numbered them. Harry Holding the one thing they were after was one of the only reasons that they all were still alive. Harry had just run out from the brain room, drawing the death eaters away from his friends. Ron was struggling with detaching himself from the brain he summoned. Neville, the only other one still able to move, still able to back Harry, looked around quickly before tearing after Harry without a backwards glance.

As he vanished out the door, five familiar people appeared in the other doorway. The Order members rushed in, Moody and Kingsley moving straight to Ron to help get the Brain off him. Tonks stayed on guard as Remus moved towards Luna and Ginny. Ginny gasped as bandages wrapped themselves around her ankle and watched as Remus revived Luna, who stared unfocused at them trying to sit up, a gash on her head trickling blood.

Sirius found Hermione, half buried under books, pulling her from the pile. Her shirt was torn where Dolohov's spell hit her, from hip to collarbone. Through the shirt a long welted scar trailed down her body. He traced his hand down it, and swore. And began to heal her other minor wounds. Moody and Kingsley finally detached the brain from Ron who had now passed out. Kingsley knelt making sure that he was still breathing as Moody moved to the other door.

"They will be fine we need to go, Harry is still in danger" Moody called urgently.

The others stood and followed Moody out, Sirius last, cast a glance back to Hermione's form, before hurrying into the fray. Luna and Ginny heard the sounds of battle but their attention was diverted, went to the other door in time to see Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked around moving first to Ron, checking him over quickly he created a stretcher under him that floated him off the ground. Turning his attention to Hermione, he moved his wand slowly over her. The long welt on her torso faded leaving only a thin scar. As the last of the swelling faded Hermione gasped awake clutching her chest.

"Nice to see you awake Miss Granger." Dumbledore steadied her as she sat up. Hermione looked frantically around "Harry! We have to help him! Professor! We need to go!"

Dumbledore stood and helped Hermione up. Turning to Luna, "Miss Lovegood, If you are able please assist Miss Weasley and Mr Weasley to safety." He picked up a broken table leg and transfigured it to a crutch for Ginny. The girls simply nodded, Luna wiping the blood off her head with her sleeve.  
"Miss Granger, Are you ready?" Hermione nodded, grim determination on her face, she had one arm still wrapped around her waist but her wand was in hand at the ready. Dumbledore looked behind where the sounds of fighting were intensifying.

"Stay behind me, Miss Granger and stay near the door to stop anyone coming through." Hermione nodded again and followed the headmaster through to the room with the archway. Dumbledore moved into the fight, as Hermione stayed at the top shooting and deflecting spells from above. She shot out two spells rapid fire on two death eaters that tried to flank Dumbledore as he moved into the center of battle. Both were incapacitated by the hexes she hit them with.

Hermione looked on the scene, her attention drawn to the center of the room as Sirius was dueling Bellatrix. She saw Harry and Neville were ducking from spells struggling to escape the chaos, but were being protected by Kingsley and Remus. Hermione turned her attention back to Sirius and Bellatrix. Their duel was intense, yet Sirius was laughing, enjoying the fight. He was goading Bellatrix.

Hermione moved down further into the room. Hissing in pain that lanced her chest until she stood out of eyesight of Bellatrix, who was now flinging hex after hex at Sirius, who stood very near the archway and the floating veil. Despite his talent Hermione saw that he was at the disadvantage to Bellatrix. In a burst of inspiration, Hermione pointed her wand at Sirius. With swift precision she cast a switching spell at Sirius as he shouted "Is that the best you can do?"

Bellatrix fired a second curse directly at him but he had vanished and the spell passed through the air he was a split second before. Hermione materialized where Sirius had been, slipping on a loose stone she was unbalanced. Sirius now behind Bellatrix watched as Hermione, now in his place slipped and fell backwards, straight into the veil that hung between the arch.

"No!" two sets of voices shouted out. Harry and Sirius ran toward the archway. Sirius directed a spell at the back of Bellatrix Sending her flying across the room. Neville grabbed Harry as Remus caught Sirius, both trying to reach the arch.

"Hermione" Sirius moaned.

But it was too late.

Hermione was gone.

The only thing that Hermione heard as the spell she cast was whispering. The only thing she felt was a falling sensation, the pain in her chest dissipating. The veil moved about her, and the whispering continued. She felt like she was falling endlessly and closed her eyes to it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 2**

 **24** **th** **December 1965 - A Christmas wish**

Hermione didn't know how long she was floating within the grayness. She knew she faded in and out of consciousness. She also knew she had cried at some point, knowing she was lost to her friends and family. She had no way or understanding on how to get home. The grey around swirled and shifted endlessly.

It was when the whispering became more intense and felt the wind of the veil around her flutter that she opened her eyes. This felt like the first change since she fell to oblivion. And it was. Around her the grey changed to charcoal, silver and green, before she knew it the colours took shape of curtains that parted and she fell through landing on her backside onto a carpeted floor.

The whispering wind fading away as the curtain settled in front of a large darkened window. It was night time. And the room was fairly dark except for a lamp somewhere behind her. Hermione looked around and felt a rush of De-ja-vu. It was a bedroom that felt achingly familiar. She heard a Clock faintly chiming midnight somewhere in the house. As she moved to stand up a small voice from the bed called, "who's there?" making Hermione jump out of her skin.

"Lumos" she whispered and a light brightened from the tip on the wand washing the room in soft light. She moved toward the voice slowly. A little boy was sitting bolt upright in bed. Eyes as wide as saucers watched, he had seen Hermione seemingly appear from nowhere. Hermione smiled comfortingly at the boy.

"Hello, what is your name?" sitting herself at the foot of the bed gently. Her bottom was still a little bruised from the abrupt landing. The little boy looked at her in surprise and awe, taking a little time to find his voice again.

"M-my name is Sirius." He answered earnestly, pushing the blankets off he crawled closer to look at Hermione. Hermione gasped and looked at the room again. It was a little boys room, filled with toys and little boy objects. The furniture, dark wooden wardrobe, desk and bed looked newer but she knew where she was. Twelve Grimmauld Place. She looked back at the little boy, who had his head turned sideways like a puppy, staring at her.

"Are you a magical fairy?" he asked innocently.  
"Do you think I am one?" she countered, struggling to calm her fast beating heart. Sirius nodded  
"Yes. I made a wish you see." He stated matter-of-factly.  
"For Christmas. I wished for a magical fairy to come and rescue me and Reggie. Then suddenly I heard whispers and you flew right out of the curtains!"

Hermione looked back over to the curtains. Replaying the last few moments in her mind, she thought, that a little boy with an imagination would definitely come to that conclusion. Hermione frowned. If this little boy really was Sirius Black, and he seemed to be about five years old she began to mentally count, her face paled as she realised where and when she had come out.

"S-Sirius, did you say it is Christmas?" the boy nodded still looking at her like a puppy, his dark sleep tussled hair flopping around his face.  
"And, wh-what year is it?" Hermione asked timidly. The little boy frowned.  
"Why don't fairies know the date?" he asked. Hermione tried to smile back at him, but her nerves were starting to make her panic slightly.

"We do, but in fairy land, the date is different to this world, so it can be confusing. Can you tell me?" She explained, feeling bad at the white lie she was telling a small child. However the truth would definitely be a little too much for him to comprehend, Hermione herself was struggling mentally at it, as it was. Sirius grinned at her.  
"Oh, of course." believing her explanation as a normal thing, "It's 1965. My brother Reggie turns four next week. 1st January."

1965\. She was in 1965 at Christmas with a very small handsome little boy called Sirius. Tears welled in her eyes and a small hysterical giggle escaped. She had gone back just over thirty years into the past, and ended up in one of the most dangerous houses for a witch such as herself. Hermione jumped as a small hand touched her arm.

"Please don't cry." Sirius moved closer and hugged her.  
"Fairies are meant to be happy" He said earnestly. Hermione's heart ached as the little boy comforted her. Hermione hugged him back, combing his hair back from his face. Sirius looked up at her with his storm grey eyes and smiled. This little boy was so trusting and loving, Hermione cried as she knew the life he had in this place. Sirius pulled back and wiped her eyes with his pyjama sleeve making her laugh softly.

"Thank you Sirius," she whispered, kissing his cheek. The little boy blinked in surprise, touching the cheek, Hermione just kissed.  
"A fairy kissed me!" he said in stunned awe. Hermione laughed again. She had never been called a fairy before. But then she had never met a charming little boy such as Sirius either. Her heart wrenched. She had met a grown up, very troubled man, in hiding for a crime he never committed. Sighing, she stood up.

"I think it is time for you to get to sleep, young man." She softly confirmed.  
Sirius's face fell. "Y-you're not here to rescue me. Are you?"

Hermione smiled sadly and shook her head, her heart squeezing from the emotions in his little voice.  
"No, Sirius I'm not. But what I can do is watch over you and make sure you are safe."

Sirius's face crumpled and he choked out a sob. "B-but I made a wish!" he cried. Tears began leaking out of his eyes, trailing down his own cheeks.  
"Y-y-you w-were m-meant to r-rescue me!"  
"Oh Sirius, I know. Come here, sweetheart." She spoke softly; Hermione picked him up and sat back on the bed, arranging him in his lap holding him, and gently began singing a lullaby her mum sang her when she was little, rocking gently and combing a hand through his hair until his sobs settled to deep breaths of slumber.

She knew her face was wet as she remembered her parents. They were somewhere 30 years in the future to where she was stranded; as was the adult Sirius Black that she saved from death. Hermione was stuck 30 years in the past, holding a five year old Sirius Black singing to sleep, and she didn't know if Harry and the others were still alive. She wiped her eyes and took a steadying breath. Perspective, she thought to herself. There was a logical answer to this. And dwelling on the future, her past was not going to help her out of this.

Hermione looked down at Sirius, who was fast asleep in her lap, twitching slightly, uncannily like a puppy would. Gently lifting him, Hermione stood, she moved to place him back into the bed, tucking him back in. Combing his soft hair once more she kissed his forehead, quietly stepping back and watched him roll over in his slumber.

A soft breeze blew in through the window, fluttering the loose hairs on her face. Hermione turned to the breeze as whispering came as softly as the breeze. The breeze strengthening now turned back towards the curtains pushing her towards the flapping curtains. She couldn't fight it, though she tried but the veil wrapped around her once again Hermione was drifting into the greyness of oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 3**

 **1** **st** **January 1966 - Regulus 5** **th** **birthday  
**

"You horrible little arse!" screeched Walburga Black.

Her wand flashed with the sound of a whip crack again, sending Sirius tumbling across the room, slamming against the wardrobe. In her other hand she had a grip around a small boy almost identical to Sirius, with black wavy hair and storm grey eyes, key traits of a Black. Regulus silently cried as he was forced to look on as their mother punished his older brother. Sirius struggled as he tried to sit up blood trickling from his temple. At the sight of the blood on his brother's face Regulus whimpered trying to withdraw from his mother's steel grip. Walburga's gaze dropped to her youngest, her face a mask of disgust.

"And you! When will you learn to stop crying at the site of blood? Both of you are absolute disappointments. I would almost believe that you could not have spawned from my loins if I wasn't present for it." She spoke venomously, "I am doomed to pathetic, squalling brats!" She flung her youngest child into Sirius's room. Regulus stumbled from the momentum and fell forward hitting his head on the ground. Regulus wailed at the pain.

Walburga raised her wand again. "You will learn silence!" she fumed.

As her wand flashed again Sirius had scrambled over and covered his brothers' body with his taking the curse for him.

"Fine! You both can rot up her together for all I care. When you decide to start acting and behaving like a Black you may come out. But not before!" She shouted, turning her heel and slamming the door behind her. Her steps disappeared down the stairs.

Both boys stayed huddled together, taking comfort in each other's arms, crying softly. The only indication of time was the sunlight that moved across the room from the tall window. The sun was setting as a gentle breeze passed through fluttering the curtains edge. The breeze rustled the boys hair, with a whispering calling across them in its wake. Sirius lifted his tear stained face, looking around in time to see the curtains flutter and a familiar face stumble out of it.

"Reggie get up!" he gasped excitedly, pulling his brother up off the ground. "Reggie look, my magical fairy! She came back! She is real!" he beamed.

Hermione was back in Sirius's room the daylight showing more details of the room. It also showed the state of the two little boys now standing in front of her. Sirius, beaming up at her, his brother peeking from behind his brother.

"Sirius!" Hermione cried, kneeling down and opening her arms. Sirius ran the few steps into her arms, hugging her tightly. Regulus watched them fear written all over his body. Hermione reached out her hand waiting for him to take it before slowly pulling him in to be embraced as well.

The two boys clung to her, almost afraid to let go lest she disappeared. Hermione gently drew back to look at them properly.  
"Sirius, would you like to introduce me?" Hermione asked politely.  
Sirius, holding his brother's hand replied. "This is my brother Regulus. Reggie, this is my fairy."  
Regulus smiled shyly at Hermione, before tugging his brother's Sirius to whisper loudly "What's her name Siwius?"  
Hermione smiled warmly at them, "You can call me Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you Regulus."

Regulus grinned shyly at her, grabbing his brother again "I like her. She is pwetty. Is she a Faiwee Pwincess?" he whispered loudly. Sirius looked at Hermione admiringly  
"Yes," he said matter-of-factly "She sings like one." Hermione blushed at the honest opinion of her. Kneeling back a little, Hermione frowned as she took in the condition of the boys. Both of their faces were tear-streaked and the blood on Sirius's forehead had dried, and she guessed under their clothes were bruises.

"So who is going to tell me what happened?" She asked gently, looking between them. Both boys looked at their feet, ashamed.  
"We are in trouble." Sirius mumbled "Cause, I exploded the punch over my cousin's white dress." Hermione nodded at him to continue, slightly perplexed.  
"We laughed 'cause, Bella had fruit in her hair and looked like her dress was covered in green snot." Sirius finished. Regulus sniffled wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Hermione blanched. Bellatrix Black. Albeit she knew that given Sirius age she must have been in her teens, she knew the older version of her and mentally cringed, remembering a story Sirius once told that she was just as vicious when she was a girl, only becoming more sinister and deadly as she grew up. She looked at the boys again, who seemed to be on the verge of tears expecting further reprimanding and punishment. The punishment definitely seemed a little excessive to the apparent crime; especially when the two little boys standing shamefacedly were too young to control their magic.

Softening her expression she reached out a hand, "Here why don't we get you both fixed up and I will tell you a story."  
Sirius looked up, with those big storm-grey eyes, frowning.  
"You're not mad?" he asked as he reluctantly stepped forward for Hermione to check him over. Hermione leaned forward so they were face to face.  
"No, I'm not mad. But I do hope that you apologised to her." She chided softly.

She was surprised at the sudden cold expression on Sirius face and the hate filled words that came next, "No, she is horrible. They all are. I hate them all."  
Hermione said nothing. She didn't know what to say. She knew from her past, with Sirius's stories of his past about the harsh upbringing Sirius and his brother endured. She didn't quite believe then how young they both were. Now she knew better, and her heart wrenched at the suffering these boys had endured; had yet to endure.

Pulling out her wand she pointed at his forehead. Sirius visibly flinched at her shutting his eyes tightly. The site of him standing there so fearfully nearly broke her resolve. Taking a shuddering breath she whispered a healing spell moving, her wand down his body healing his bruises and abrasions that he suffered. In the back of her mind, Hermione cried at her inability to heal the emotional wounds that had been laid upon him.

When she was done she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, whispering "All done."  
Sirius opened his eyes, grey staring into brown ones. A small smiled ghosted his face in thanks. Hermione sighed, leaning back again she looked over to Regulus.  
"Your turn young man" she beckoned gently.

Regulus who had watched the whole process hesitantly stepped forward. He immediately scrunched his eyes shut waiting for Hermione to begin. The look of fear nearly shattered her all over again, but drawing another more ragged breath, she whispered the spell and repeated the actions she did with Sirius. Halfway, as she moved her down Regulus giggled. "Tickles"  
Gently stroking his cheek, "all finished." Regulus opened his eyes and hugged her, his arms almost in a choke hold around her neck.

"Okay now," Gently pulling the little boy out of her arms, "On the bed and I will tell that story." Hermione directed, taking a deep breath to recover some of her resolve. She watched the boys scramble over to the bed and settle in with a space in between for her. Standing up she stretched her legs, grimacing, slightly at the state of her clothes, before settling between them. She put an arm around each of them, and kissed each on the head.

"Once upon a time -" She began, until Sirius cut her off.  
"Why do they start once upon a time?" Sirius asked, looking up at her innocently.  
"Why can't it start on a 'Once on a spring morning?'"

Hermione smiled in amusement, "Alright then, we can start with once on a spring morning." Sirius snuggled in grinning as she began the story.  
"Two young princes were play duelling in a meadow by a stream. The two young princes were waving their pretend wands fighting each other in a mock dual. Unfortunately one of the princes slipped and fell into the stream bumping his head on a rock in the water. The other prince looked on as the stream pulled his brother away not moving. The prince on the bank cried out to his brother and scrambled to save his brother. Soaking his own clothes as well. The prince grabbed his brother and pulled him to the bank but his brother wasn't moving."

Regulus gasped and hugged her tighter. Hermione gently squeezed him hand continued;  
"Unbeknownst to the Princes, a magical fairy was watching on from a branch in the tree. She floated down to the two princes and landed in front of them. 'You risked yourself to save your brother. It was such an honourable thing to do.' She touched the unconscious brother on the head and he came awake with a start. The prince looked around and saw his brother crying. Before he could say a word the fairy flapped her wings and wiped away his tears. 'do not cry for your brother for he has not gone.' She said and kissed him on the head before fluttering away. The princes looked at each other and saw a sparkling light on each of their brows. They watched as each disappeared into their heads."

Sirius shook her shoulder, "What is it? What did the fairy do?"  
"Sh. And I will tell you" Hermione chided.  
Settling Sirius back into her arms, she continued, "The Princes returned back to their glorious castle with its many towers and giant halls. They were exhausted by the day's events. The Princes went to sleep that night and had beautiful dreams where they flew high into the air, soaring above the clouds. Chasing hippogriff's and touching the highest trees. When they awoke the next morning stretching from their sleep they looked at each other and cried out surprised. Both princes now had a pair of wings on their back."

"Wow!" Sirius gasped.

"The fairy had gifted them with magical wings to fly free in the wind like she could. The king and queen however did not like this gift their sons were given and locked them away from the world. Now the fairy who bestowed her gift went to find the princes as she felt something was wrong. She flew to the castle and searched long and hard. Finally she found the princes locked away in cages. The fairy being magical sent sparks at the locks which broke open straight away. The fairy told them to be quiet and follow her stealthily. The princes crept along sneaking past guards. The fairy leading them to a high tower so they could escape.  
However the princes became afraid for they didn't know how to fly. The fairy showed them by opening her wings and flapping until she lifted effortlessly off the ground and watched the two princes try as well. They stretched open their wings and flapped, lifting their feet off the ground slightly. Their happiness at their achievement was soon forgotten as they heard the sound of sirens from the castle alerting everyone of the princes escape. The princes turned to the fairy and shouted for them to jump and follow her. The fairy dived over the edge with wings outstretched flying a short distance away from the ledge. The princes were fearful this was not going to end well, but as the sounds of the guards became closer and closer; the two princes stepped back and on a count of three ran and jumped into the sky spreading their wings and flapping as hard as they could. They followed the fairy just in time as the princes glanced back to see the king and his guards at the top of the tower.  
The princes cheered and followed the fairy to her kingdom, welcomed by all the fairies in Fairy kingdom. The princes lived happily flying through the trees and chasing hippogriffs, racing the wind."

Hermione looked down and saw both boys nestled asleep, Regulus sucking his thumb. Gently extricating herself from them she pulled a blanket over them watching as they nestled close to each other. Hermione had always wanted younger siblings, but had learned her parents were lucky to have her. She had envied Ron and all of his siblings for that very reason.

Regulus rolled over and opened his eyes sleepily, "Thank you Herwimee, that was a great pwesent."  
She stroked his hair as he drifted off again wondering at the comment. However, her musings were cut off as a breeze blew past her whispering on the winds. She knew she was being pulled back and turned to face it head on this time. Sirius awoke in time to see her vanish around the curtains the whispering disappearing as sleep took him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 4**

 **14** **th August 1971 - Diagon Alley**

Sirius stood on the pedestal in Twilfit and Tattings getting poked and pinned for his robes to start at Hogwarts at the beginning of September. He looked on bored out of his mind as the attendant pulled off one robe, as another pulled one over his head to begin it again, mussing up his hair for the sixth time.  
"How much longer?" Sirius huffed impatiently. His mother turned around and glared not saying a word. Sirius looked away. He knew it wasn't good to push in public. It meant worse for him and Reggie at home. He really didn't want to make it bad for Reggie at home, especially when he wasn't going to be there for a whole year.

"I have business to attend to, and I do not need you there." His mother announced. "Be at the Leaky Cauldron in three hours with all your goods or I will leave you there." His mother moved forward shoving the attendant out of the way, thrusting a purse of gold toward him, she headed to the door, before turning to face him once more.  
"Three hours Sirius." Walburga warned and disappeared into the street, the store bell tinkling as the door opened and shut. Sirius turned to the attendant, who was picking herself up and smiled charmingly at her.  
"Please forgive my dear mother. She suffers the delusion she is the queen of England."

The attendant gave a small smile and moved back to pinning his robes, being gentler than before. When she finished she pulled the robe off him, helping Sirius step down and directed him to wait as she carried the pinned garments out the back to be spell sown together. Sirius looked out the window watching the shoppers move past the window outside. A breath wind brushed his cheek. A whisper tickled through the air behind him. The curtain behind him moved. He turned in time to see Hermione spin out of the curtain.

"Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed. Hermione looked at Sirius, in mild shock. The last time she saw him he was a good foot shorter. His hair was longer, combed stylishly back. His Storm-grey eyes crinkled in amusement.  
"Sirius! My, you have gown!" Hermione stated in surprise.

The movement in the window behind Sirius caught her eye, she suddenly realised they were in a store. Taking in the displays and products, it was a clothing store. Looking down at her clothes she realised how tattered they were in comparison. The tear in the front had become more frayed. Hermione crossed her arms self-consciously, her gaze focusing back on Sirius. He was smirking at her.

Sounds from behind made her turn to see the Attendant coming out from the back carrying a bundle of parcels, a look of surprise at seeing Hermione in the shop.  
"Oh, my I didn't realize we 'ad another customer. Zee bell must be faulty."  
Sirius chuckled and stepped forward.  
"This is my Nanny." He smoothly explained her presence. "Unfortunately my little brother played a prank on her and ruined her clothes." Waving a hand casually at Hermione's state of dress. "Can you please find her some new clothes?"  
The attendant smiled at Hermione and nodded.  
"And if you can please send the parcels directly to the Leaky Cauldron. I have more shopping and not enough hands to do it" Still Smiling charmingly at the attendant.  
"Right away Monsieur"

The attendant had her wand and sent them with practiced ease to the three broomsticks before turning to Hermione.  
Mademoiselle, if you please" she indicated towards a rack of pre-made garments, and began pulling out some dresses. Hermione wasn't the greatest fan of dresses, however given that her present clothes were not fit for further wear she reluctantly followed the attendant to the change room.

Hermione tried on the first dress, piling her ragged clothes in the corner. She came out to look in the mirror to find Sirius standing there looking her over critically. After a long pause he shook his head he pointing her back in to the change room and began speaking with the attendant regarding clothes. Hermione chuckled as she shed the dress as she realised that she had just been critiqued on her dress choice by Sirius Black, an eleven year old boy. Another dress was thrown over and she swapped it with the rejected one. This one seemed more like a sundress than a witches robes and Hermione stepped out. It was a floor length wrap dress with long sleeves coloured in black and red tones, and deep pockets on either side. Her black boots she was wearing matched the style nicely.

She looked at Sirius who nodded, "That one. Perfect."  
Sirius stepped aside from the mirror so Hermione could look at her reflection, he turned to the attendant. "Everything is settled to the Black account?"  
"Oui Monsieur" The attendant replied.

Hermione looked at Sirius through the mirror before focusing on her form. The dress was definitely one she would not normally consider but looked graceful on her. She frowned at her hair, pulling her wand from one of the pockets pointed it to her head and whispered a spell Ginny had shown her to smooth out the frizz, letting her hair fall in ringlets around her face. Hermione didn't have a chance to do anything more as Sirius grabbed her dragging her out of the shop into Diagon Alley.

"Your Nanny?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at Sirius, as the two walked down the road. Sirius chuckled again.  
"Well, in a way you are. You magically appeared in my room and sang me a lullaby at Christmas when I was five and took care of me and Reggie on his birthday. Just like a Nanny." Sirius smiled up at her.

"That was Regulus's Birthday?" She asked faintly. Sirius nodded absently. They had stopped outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies and Sirius was gazing longingly into the window, displaying the most current broom. Hermione felt an ache again in her heart for the two Black brothers. In the short time she had been thrown into the past, both Sirius and Regulus had found a place in her heart. She watched the eldest as he edged closer to the window to read the plaque about the broomstick. He was eleven years old now, about to start Hogwarts. Hermione knew enough of his past of what was going to happen to him and where it would inevitably lead him. Her mind also put together that she would most likely keep appearing in and out of his life as he grew up.

Something that she wasn't quite ready to contemplate she smiled wryly at her young charge, Hermione asked, "OK so what are we doing? I imagine you have a certain list for things to buy for your first year at Hogwarts?"  
"Uh-huh" Sirius still gazing at the broomstick, before being dragged away this time by Hermione. They played a reluctant tug of war all the way into Flourish and Blots both acting completely like Stubborn little brother and bossy older sister when Hermione pulled her wand and accioed the list from Sirius's pocket. Sighing, Sirius followed Hermione around as she gathered the required textbooks he needed for his first year, before heading to the counter. Sirius stepped up and pulled out the purse his mother gave him and handed it to Hermione, before turning to browse at the books near the front of the store.

Hermione opened the purse to pay. Her eyes widened in shock at the stack of Galleons within. It was more than enough to by the whole school list five times over. Extracting the required coins, Hermione requested the purchases to be sent ahead to the Leaky Cauldron to sit with his clothes. As they exited Hermione tried to return the purse. Sirius shook his head and ran off towards the apothecary. Sighing, she pocketed the purse and followed him at a leisurely pace. In short order they had everything on the list except the wand.

Hermione reflected as they made their way to the shop, that it seemed much easier shopping with eleven year old Sirius than it ever was when she shopped with Harry and Ron. She repressed the small bubble of guilt, thinking of her two best friends as they stopped outside Olivander's. As Sirius turned to see if she was following Hermione had a sudden idea, "You go inside and get your wand, I need to go and do something and I will meet you back here."

She pulled out the purse and extracted several galleons before handing him over the purse. Sirius looked down at the purse frowning.  
"Are you going to leave me again?" He asked before glaring up at her. His grey eyes cold. A look of surprise passed on her face before she leaned down and cupped his face gently and smirked.  
"No, you are not losing me that easily. However, I know how special it was for me when I first got my wand and my parents had let me go and buy it on my own." She straightened looking into the shop with the memories of when she set foot inside looking around in awe. Sirius still looked unconvinced and she put out her hand holding her pinky finger. He reluctantly took it with his own.  
"Pinky swear I will be just outside when you walk out of here with your new wand"  
Sirius looked at her, brow still furrowed, asked "but it took five years to see you again. You're my Fairy Princess."  
Hermione chuckled at his title of her.  
"Sirius, I am always there. Whether you can see me or not" She put a hand in his chest, "I am here in your heart. Just as you are in my heart. I promise I will be right back. Now go on. Mr Ollivander will find you the perfect wand for you." She turned him to face door to the shop, squeezing his shoulders and watched him enter the store.

Hermione waited for a minute before walking quickly to the Owlery Emporium, which handled the owl post. Her revelation that for whatever reason she would be coming and going in Sirius's life, she had also come to the realisation that these moments in his earliest years, it seemed that she was the only one that seemed to show a boy starved of love, any kind of affection. She asked for a stack of parchment and envelopes and began to quickly write letters, and cards until she had seven years' worth of birthday, Christmas and Easter correspondence to two boys neatly addressed envelopes which were dated on when to be sent. The lady behind the counter flicked through the envelopes noticing the dates.

"So you want these sent on the dates?" the witch asked.  
Hermione nodded, "Yes. It is important that they are delivered in that order" She slid the galleons she took from Sirius, across the counter.  
"Dearie this is not the most unusual request I've ever had, however the cost to have them sent on the dates is not that high."  
Hermione smiled at the witch. "I know. I was also hoping that you may add a small gift on each of the letters. I fear that I have no time to get them"  
The witch looked at the letters again, as if weighing up the task, before taking the coins and nodding at Hermione.  
"I will see what I can manage for you." The witch said warmly.

Hermione thanked the witch and rushed back out onto the street. She dashed over to Ollivander's just in time, as Sirius exited holding his brand new wand. His eyes lit up seeing Hermione and held it out to her for inspection.  
"Cypress, 10 ¼ inches with Dragon Heartstring" He said excitedly, "We went through nearly 30 wands before we found one just right. 'The wand chooses the wizard Mr Black'" Sirius mimicked the wand maker. Hermione chuckled, handing back his wand to him and put an arm around his shoulders.  
"Come on, it is probably time to be heading back up towards the Leaky Cauldron."

The two made their way back up the alley, chatted about Hogwarts, Hermione told him that she was a Griffindor. They talked about classes and Sirius favourite Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. They entered and Hermione bought two butterbeers for them, sitting at the table that held his purchases and continued to chat, Sirius becoming quieter and quieter. Sirius now kept looking at the clock. His mother would be here very soon. Sirius suddenly sat up straight and glanced at Hermione quickly then focusing on the bottle in front of him.  
"I-I, think you need to go now. Mother is going to be here and I don't want her to see you." Speaking into his butterbeer. Hermione looked at him with concern and asked "If you are sure. I don't mind waiting."

But Sirius shook his head, not looking at her. Hermione stood and knelt beside his chair taking his hand into hers.  
"Sirius, don't be sad. Remember I am always here even when you can't see me." She kissed his cheek and comber her fingers through his hair before stepping away. "I'll see you soon OK." Sirius nodded and looked up as she turned to walk away. She had only gone a few steps before little arms turned and hugged her waist.  
"Thank you, Hermione." He whispered.

Hugging him back they said their good byes and Hermione walked back out to Diagon Alley, bumping straight into a witch.  
"Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" Hermione gasped, quickly apologising to the witch, stopping when she recognised the woman. She had seen that face every time it had screamed at her when she was at headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix for the past year. It was Walburga Black.  
"How dare you accost me! You filthy piece of trash! How dare you lay your hands upon my person! I should have you whipped and your wand stripped for this offence!" The older witch glared at Hermione. The woman in real life was terrifying to behold.

Hermione slowly moved around her edging closer to the archway apologising profusely, before disappearing through back into Diagon Alley. Her heart hammering erratically in her chest, Hermione understood Sirius's animosity towards his mother as an adult. Putting her hands in her pockets, she continued walking with no real destination in mind; stopping a few steps later as she realised she had the purse she had given back to Sirius was now in her pocket.  
"That sneaky little brat" She muttered under her breath. Opening the purse she realised there was a folded piece of parchment in with the clinking golden galleons. Pulling out the parchment she unfolded it slowly. On it was a crude drawing. She guessed it was made shortly after her previous visit. The page showed two little princes with wings flying with a fairy princess who was wearing a dress very similar to the one she was now wearing. Under the picture it had in untidy scrawl their names. Sirius, Regulus, fairy Hermione.

So overcome with emotions she didn't hear the whispering of the wind until it blew hard nearly wrenching the drawing from her grasp. Her skirts billowed as it drew her to a small alleyway enveloping her once more into the grey.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 5**

 **21st April 1973 - Easter Surprise**

Behind the veil Hermione drifted timeless. She felt weightless almost like being underwater and falling through the air at the same time. The whispering moved around her ebbed and flowed, sometimes loud sometimes softly and sometimes not at all. Though, even at its loudest she felt like she was just out of earshot to what was being said. The whispering never sounded angry or sad. It just was. Whispering. She knew she slept in the greyness and felt the wind weave around her almost playfully it teased at her hair and ghosted across her cheek. There was a peace in the grey, and emotions faded into a calmness of her being. Her curiosity and logical mind came up with several conclusions; she had endless opportunity to process. The greyness around her made her feel like she could have been there for a decade yet only a few minutes at a time. She was beyond time yet, in it as it drew her down a long path back to her own time.

In an age and no time at all the wind whispered calling towards her again, the breeze blowing harder. Hermione opened her eyes and watched as the greyness around her changed into colours as she was swept back into the world, where time still marched its slow path forward. Hermione was standing behind a tapestry. One she recognised. She was standing in Hogwarts. Her brain went into overdrive at the potential dangers of being seen by people that could potentially remember her face. Dumbledore for example had an uncanny knack of knowing things, which he shouldn't possibly know. She didn't want to think about what she would do if she ran into him.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard whispering voices behind her. Remembering this tapestry was a shortcut from the east and west staircases she turned and slowly crept towards the voices. From growing experience she knew that if she was back in the world Sirius would be very near.  
"Mother is so angry we didn't come home for holidays. We were meant to go to Bella's Engagement party" A boy's voice whispered loudly.  
"I don't care Reggie. I refuse to be at home if I can help. And I only have to go home at summer" Sirius's voice came out of the darkness.

Hermione edged herself forward and tripped on a stair in the dark, the sound of her stubbing her toe cutting off the boys whispered argument.  
"Who's there?" Sirius called to the dark.  
Hermione moved a little closer, "Lumos" She whispered lighting the passage revealing two familiar black haired, grey eyed boys.  
"Well this is curious place to meet" She said, smirking at them both. Sirius's face lit up and he grabbed her in a tight hug. Hermione hugged him back before gently stepping him away. Regulus looked on his eyes hooded watching warily. Looking over to the younger brother, she smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment, holding it out to Regulus.

Regulus looked for a long while at the parchment before taking it and opening it up. Hermione watched as surprise flashed on his face as he looked at her again.  
"Hermione?" Finding his voice at last. Hermione Snorted, "Of course. Don't I get a hug from you as well?"  
Regulus took a tentative step forward, taking the hand she held out for him. His eyes widened again as he touched her, but still didn't hug her.  
"You are real!" He exclaimed softly.

"Of course she is real. She always was real." Sirius huffed. "She is my fairy princess after all." Winking cheekily at Hermione.  
Hermione snorted again, "By now you should realise I'm a witch not a fairy."  
Sirius shook his head. "Nope, Fairy" he confirmed, as if that was all the argument he needed. Regulus shook his head at his brother, his gaze falling back onto Hermione.  
"He said that you were appeared in Diagon Alley before he started school. I didn't believe him. Told him we made you up when we were little."  
"I was in Diagon Alley. Made sure he didn't forget to buy his school supplies and not spend the afternoon drooling over a broom." Hermione looked as emotions flashed briefly on Regulus's face before he made it blank.  
"That is definitely something Sirius would do." He mused.

Silence lapsed and they shifted uncomfortably until a sound made them jump. Hermione's stomach had grumbled.  
"I don't suppose you both wanted to join me in sneaking to the kitchens for a late night snack?" She asked fiddling with the material on her dress.  
The boys looked up at her with surprise.  
"You know where the kitchens are?" Regulus asked incredulously. Hermione Smirked.  
"Of course" She moved past them down the hall stopping and turning.  
"Are you going to follow or stand there and get caught?" She queried. Both boys looked at each other. Sirius grinned and followed her Regulus somewhat reluctant to follow but curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of him.

Sneaking through the castle with the two boys reminded her of Harry and Ron, and she felt a pang of sadness She didn't know if she would even see them again. She also felt a little guilty for encouraging rule breaking, but her stomach grumbled again and she realised that it had been a very, very long time since she had last ate. They had to dodge a prefect and Peeves, before making it to the statue of the bowl of fruit. She tickled the pear and the wall beside it slide open to a bright space, smells of cooking wafting out. Hermione stepped into the kitchen followed by the two brothers, staring in open mouthed awe as a group of elves gathered around them.

Hermione asked for a few select dishes, and a flask of pumpkin Juice. The elves lead them to one of four long tables situated directly under the ones in the great hall. Taking a seat, Hermione and the boys watched the elves bustled about, setting three places for them and placing dish after dish down for them to eat their fill.  
"Wow. This is the best thing since, James transfigured McGonagall's hat into a Pelican." Sirius said in awe. Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice. Regulus who was sitting next to her patted her back sniggered.  
"H-he what?" Hermione gasped. Sirius told them about the dare he gave James to see if he could do it without being caught. He apparently managed, until the pelican pooped onto her head, just before Sirius transfigured it back into a hat, which squawked.  
"Unfortunately she seemed to have had an inkling it was either me or James. We both got detention. But said that we didn't need to do homework, for such excellent transfiguration."  
All of them laughed together.  
"What was the punishment?" Asked Regulus, who recovered first, wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Cleaning the poop from the owlery." Sirius replied, grimacing at the memory of it. Hermione giggled into her soup. "Fitting punishment"

They continued to eat, both boys telling Hermione the houses they got into, and their progress in classes, and in Sirius' case, pranks that he and his three best mates pulled on various school and faculty. When they couldn't eat another bite the thanked and bid the elves good bye and left the kitchen. At a staircase they bid Regulus goodnight. Regulus surprised Hermione in giving her a quick hug, before dashing down the stairs towards the Slytherin common room. Hermione and Sirius moved up the stairs towards Gryffindor's Common room. As they reached the corridor it was on, both paused.

"Thank you for sending me and Reggie the cards." He said quietly. Hermione beamed at him. "I'm glad you received them."  
Sirius looked at Hermione, "Everyone has thought you don't exist. They say you are a figment of my imagination. But you are real aren't you"  
Sirius blurted out his face now showing turmoil from a life where his family were cruel and dangerous, when they should have been loving and caring, and also as she realised her own appearances in his life making him question their cruelty and his own sanity on what is real and what is not.  
"Sirius of course I am real." Putting a hand on his cheek, "I am as real as this castle as real as your brother, as real as the wand in your hand."

He looked up at her, confusion still in his storm-grey eyes his face reminding her again of a lost puppy.  
"Then why can't you stay? Why must you disappear and leave me?" he whispered. Tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes.  
"Because I have no control on when I come or when I go." She replied and choked back a sob of her own.  
"I- I feel like I am like a leaf caught on a breeze. The wind, tossing me into the air whirling around, not allowing me to land or rest." She put her hand to her mouth and sobbed harder. She cried for the suffering Sirius and his brother suffered at the hands of their own family, and the harshness of what her visits were also doing to a boy already conflicted on realities of life.

Sirius now was also weeping, crying for the bedazzling young witch in front of him he knew could not help how or when she appeared, and the cruel reality that he and his lived through each time he returned to twelve Grimmauld Place. Sirius put his arms around her as they both cried themselves of the torments of raw emotions, until both were cried out.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to cry." He reached out and wiped her last tear from her face. Hermione did the same to him.  
"I know Sirius. I know. If I could I would come more frequently. Please know that." She pleaded softly. Sirius nodded at her wiping his face on his sleeve the smirked at her, "So will you be my girlfriend then?"  
Hermione's eyes widened, looking at him incredulously.  
"Sirius. I – I think that I am a bit too old for you. Or at least that you are definitely too young for me." She stuttered. Sirius smirk became a grin.  
"So when I am old enough?" He asked winking at her. Hermione blushed. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. A look of triumph crossed his face. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her right on the lips. Pulling back to whisper to her "When I am older then"  
He stepped away and walked to the portrait of the fat lady. When he reached it he looked back at her, "Goodnight my Fairy Princess" disappearing behind the portrait, leaving Hermione in the corridor to recover her senses.

She leaned back against the wall. Shock and confusion still swirling within her. She looked back toward the portrait and sighed heavily. Sirius was besotted with her. And Hermione didn't want to think about the implications of that just yet. Straightening up, Hermione had one more place to go before she could allow the winds to sweep her away. Feeling like the whispering was right behind her, Hermione ran to the seventh floor walking three times past a particular wall thinking of what she needed.

On the third pass the door appeared and Hermione burst into the room of requirement. Inside were rows upon rows of Hogwarts uniforms. She moved between them pulling out items that were the least stained or worn. She changed quickly and found a bag in which to put the dress and purse into. As she closed the bag and slung it on her shoulders, she heard the whispering drift around her. The wind made the clothes on the racks creak as she was swept away again into the grey.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 6**

 **1** **st** **April 1975 – Flour and Paint**

"You all set at your end?" Sirius looked into a small hand mirror. The reflection however wasn't his. Looking at Sirius through the mirror grinning from ear to ear, Scruffy black hair, sticking up in places with dark blue eyes twinkling mischievously; James Potter gave Sirius the thumbs up.  
"All set. The bell is about to ring so we better scatter before we – Peter not that way!"  
James face looked away from the mirror then back again, "Well Peter is now officially proof the sticking charms are working. I'll meet you and Remy at the great hall for dinner"

Sirius and Remus chuckled as James turned the mirror to show another boy with mouse brown hair, trying without success to pull his feet off the ground turning around shouting at James to help free him.  
"What I wouldn't give to see Peter when phase two begins" chortled Remus as Sirius pocketed the hand mirror, he snorted in laughter imagining the site. Remus began moving down the corridor, paused after a few steps away realising that Sirius wasn't following. Remus turned to see what had stopped his friend.

A whisper of a wind had ghosted past Sirius's cheek, which made him tingle with anticipation, he turned and following the teasing whisper as it swirled.  
"Sirius! What are you doing?" Remus cried as he watched as his friend walked straight onto the sticking charm as he tried to rush towards one of the tapestries opposite, which was billowing seemingly on its own accord. Remus looked at the tapestry as it had started blowing and what appeared to be a seventh year student stumbled out, unable to slow down her feet stopped and she topped over landing on her hands and knees also onto the charmed surface.

Hermione landed hard in the corridor, she was back in Hogwarts. The wind had seemingly tossed her out of the veil with a momentum she couldn't stop. Her hands and knees stung from the impact onto the stone floor, she hissed and tried to pull her hands up but they wouldn't budge.  
"What the?"  
Hermione struggled again, stopping when she heard a chuckle. Looking up, her eyes found a familiar pair of grey eyes watching her struggles. Sirius. She struggled again to pull up her hands but they would not budge. Hermione looked back at Sirius who appeared to be caught in the same trap, he had his arms crossed casually awaiting patiently. Hermione groaned "Don't tell me, Sticking charm on the whole corridor." Sirius grinned, which faded slightly as Hermione's eyes narrowed, and her back arched as she tried to pull free again.

"Sirius, get me out of this, now!" She growled. Sirius shook his head, giving her a dazzling smile.  
"Sorry Princess. We're stuck. If I remove you then it will ruin the whole operation. Don't worry, it's only going to stay in place at least for the next five minutes." He assured her as he checked his watch.  
"Wait, you got yourself stuck in your own prank?" she asked him in disbelief.  
Sirius shrugged putting his hands into his pockets, "I decided I couldn't leave you. And besides, it gives me a chance to see how well this goes off."  
"Sirius," Hermione pleaded, wriggling again against the sticking charm "Let me out of this. I can't get caught by a teacher!"  
Hermione tried to pull her hands again from the floor, hissed again in pain.

Remus, also watching the pair, from a charm free part of the corridor, was suddenly struck how much like a spitting cat she was with hackles raised. He looked down the corridor to his escape and sighed; moving towards Sirius to help his friend, muttering "I am really going to regret this"  
Remus breathed in and took a step to stand next to his friend onto the charmed floor. Sirius glanced at him raising an eyebrow. Remus shrugged "She looks like she's gonna kill you as soon as the spell lets you go."  
He observed as he watched Hermione's back arch again hissing, and growling. Remus could almost picture a tail whipping about behind her. Definitely a cat, he thought amusedly.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU UNDO THIS RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. Both boys winced. A door down the hall opened and to Hermione's utter shock a younger Minerva McGonagall stepped into the hall to see what the commotion was about. She made it 10 steps down the corridor before her own feet found the sticking charm, nearly falling at the sudden stop of her feet. She looked between the three students, her eyes narrowing at the two boys.

"Mr Black. Mr Lupin. Would you care to explain yourselves?" She asked. Hermione's head whipped back around to stare at the sandy blonde haired boy standing next to Sirius. Remus winked at her as Sirius responded to their Head of Gryffindor.  
"Well Professor, it would appear that someone has put a sticking charm onto the corridor, we were merely trying to get to class when we discovered ourselves to be stuck."  
Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared, "Is that so? And you do not know who placed a sticking charm on the ground?"  
Sirius smiled devilishly at the professor. However he didn't have further opportunity to answer as the bell rang and students immediately began filling the hall, walking right into the sticking charm on the floor and apparently on the wall as well. Hermione mortified for being stuck in such a situation growled, "You better run extremely fast Black. When I get out of here I-"

Her threat was cut off as phase two of their prank came into effect. On the ceiling were floating hundreds and hundreds of water bombs coloured red, green, yellow and blue. The water bombs whizzed around the students the coloured balloons hitting students of each house. Red for Griffindor, Green for Slytherin, Yellow for Hufflepuff and blue for Ravenclaw. The balloons exploded on impact covering the victims in coloured paint. As soon as the first balloons had hit the sticking charm faded and the corridors were filled with students running every direction to try and avoid getting hit.

As soon as the sticking charm unstuck, Sirius dashed forward to help Hermione up grabbing her hand. Giving her a look of apology pulled her away from where Professor McGonagall still stood, wand out trying blocking the balloons that threatened to hit her. Sirius and Hermione weaved through the squealing students, towards a passage Remus was waiting at, his wand out deflecting balloons, directing them towards students running past. Hermione had been hit on the back by one already when she was getting to her feet. Sirius's Head was coated in blue as a Ravenclaw was hit as he dashed past them. Hermione and Sirius ducked into the passage slipping past Remus, who followed quickly behind moving away from the mess. They came out into another corridor, which appeared to have also had a similar episode as the one they had come from, except this was full of dense coloured clouds of flour dust hanging in the air.

Hermione had to admire their genius and the effort involved. Fred and George would have been impressed she thought, a pang of sorrow shooting through her, causing her to stumble. Sirius still holding her hand, kept her from falling again as he pulled her into an empty classroom, checking it was clear of students before Remus shut the door and locking it to prevent anyone randomly coming in. All three of them were covered in red paint and splatters of other colours that had hit nearby students, as well as a coating of coloured flour that had stuck to the wet paint. Remus started sniggering, "You should have seen Professor McGonagall's face as she copped a balloon to the back of her head."  
Sirius chortled "Having Minnie caught in the charm was the pièce de résistance."

Hermione turned away grumbling also not please she had fallen straight into it like a fly in a trap. Pulling out her wand began reciting cleaning spells on herself to remove the muck from her skin clothes and hair, listening as the two congratulated themselves for a prank well played. Sirius updated James through the hand mirror. Satisfied that she was now clean again, she cleaned the bag she carried and making sure the contents were clean, dropping it onto a desk and leaned back against it with her arms watching the two young teens.

She cleared her throat and the boys head shot up at her, realising that she was still in the room. Sirius grinned sheepishly, pocketing the mirror. Hermione merely raised an eye brow at them. The boys glanced at each other briefly before Remus took a breath and stepped forward holding out his hand, "Remus Lupin, at your service."  
Hermione gave a small smile at the sandy blonde haired boy with light brown eyes, faint scars across his face, she took his hand.  
"Hermione." She replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Remus."  
Remus grinned at her bringing her hand to his lips, "The pleasure is mine"

Behind them Sirius snorted, "He wishes," as he began feeling his hair pulling his hand away in horror of the amount of paint in his hair.  
"No! My beautiful hair!" He cried.  
"Is he always this dramatic?" Hermione asked Remus as he pulled out his own wand out began idly cleaning himself off as Hermione had done.  
Remus snorted, "No, normally he is much worse."

Shaking her head slightly she casually flicked her wand and shot him with a burst of water drenching him, but also washing the paint and flour from him. Yelling at the shock of cold water he staggered back to try and escape the freezing blast of water. Remus burst out laughing again at the bedraggled site of his friend. Sirius however stood wand now out, growled. He didn't have a chance to retaliate as Hermione flicked her wand again at him, this time a gust of warm air flowed out like a hairdryer drying him off. His hair had a windblown appearance. Remus was clutching his stomach gasping for air. He had never seen a witch actually best him, until now. His humour of it faded quickly as his friend had his mirror back out trying without luck to smooth his hair, becoming more and more distressed when his hair refused to cooperate.

"I think you should undo what you did or Sirius might break" Remus spoke quietly to Hermione. Hermione was also watching him with growing concern at how quickly his emotions changed, pointed her wand and flicked it again, smoothing his hair and straightened his clothes, creases disappearing. The tension that was building in Sirius left as he glanced at himself in the mirror checking for loose hairs then down his clothes for creases. Sighing he was back to his well-groomed self.

Hermione looked questioningly at Remus who shook his head once at her, putting his hands in his pockets and stepping away towards the door. She frowned again. The moods of Sirius, changed quickly. One minute enjoying a well-played prank, the next minute rushing into a state of panic at his appearance before swiftly fading to a calm and charismatic teen. Hermione looked away, blinking back tears, her heart squeezing her at the pain that still lurked behind his mask.

"I reckon it's safe to go to dinner. Everything seems to have disappeared now." Remus announced, peeking out of the door.  
Sirius stepped forward and offered her his arm. "Milady,"  
Hermione, grabbed her bag and accepted his hand, blinking away the tears that threatened. Remus opened the door wider for the pair, bowing at them both.  
"Such gentlemen," she mused, a small smile lighting across her face.

The three of them stepped out of the corridor and the coloured clouds had indeed disappeared. They made their way to the great hall, occasionally spotting a student still coated with paint, or dust, and in some cases what she could only guess as slime. Sirius launched into a detailed outline of what their prank involved as they walked. Hermione was definitely impressed with the work and dedication the boys put in it.

The great hall wasn't very full, as many students had to go and clean themselves off before having dinner. Some students, ignored the choice to wash and were eating at the tables, brightly coloured. They joined the Griffindor table, sitting opposite two other boys. Sirius made introductions, "Hermione, this is Peter and James." He gestured to the mouse brown haired boy and another boy that Hermione recognised instantly she had gasped, staring at him. "Gentlemen, this is Hermione."  
James's cheeks reddened slightly under the direct scrutiny, and ran a hand through his hair, "Nice to meet you" he mumbled.

The boy next to him sprayed his pumpkin juice, and began choking on it. Hermione wrenched her eyes away from James and turned to the other boy. Peter was quite a lot shorter than his other three friends, who were in turn a good head taller than Hermione herself. He also was covered head to toe in a combination of paint and flour. James started to pat his friends back to help him recover grimacing a little as paint stuck to his hand.  
"This- this is your Princess H?" Peter gasped, him now staring at Hermione. James head whipped back around to look her over again, nodding as if coming to a conclusion he mused, "His sketches are surprisingly accurate – Ow!"  
Sirius had kicked James under the table. Hermione raised a brow, turning to look questioningly at Sirius. Sirius shrugged indifferently at the scrutiny, "I get bored and I draw."

Remus who was filling his plate with steak added, "He draws every chance he can, and his muse is always the same." Remus looked pointedly at Hermione as he cut into his steak taking a bite, amusement showing in his eyes as Hermione's cheeks tinged pink. Hermione choosing not to respond began helping herself to the shepherds pie, taking a bite of food, trying without success to keep her eyes lowered as she kept frequently cast glances towards James, baffled at how identical he was to his son at the same age. Except for the eyes. James had deep blue eyes. James seemed to have caught her enough times looking his way that he sighed and stood on his chair turning around around slowly for the inspection. "Am I that much of a specimen?" He asked aloud.

Laughter a few places down turned their attention. "As if Potter! There are better specimens floating in jars in Slughorn's classroom than you!" retorted a girl with eerily familiar green eyes and long straight red hair.  
"Sure Evans, you haven't been able to take your eyes off my body since first day." People around them sniggered and laughed. The two continued to bicker until a Professor she did not recognise came over berating James for standing in such a precarious position.

Ignoring the display, Sirius nudged Hermione and whispered "Still wanna be my girlfriend?"  
Hermione wasn't the only one that choked on her food. Remus was struggling for air, with a piece of steak now stuck in his throat. Sirius hit is friend's back and the meat dislodged falling out of his mouth onto his plate, Remus gasping in a lung full of air. Sirius turned back to Hermione for her answer. She looked him up and down with a quizzical brow.

"Still too young." She said primly and took a sip of pumpkin juice avoiding looking at the boys who were staring at her open mouthed, Peter with a spoonful half way to his mouth, the contents dripping into his lap. James recovered first "Ah Sirius, seems like we're both doomed to not get their girl." He sighed dramatically, looking back down the table towards the red head who was talking animatedly with the girl next to her. The tension in her shoulders how much she was striving to ignore James and his friends.

"Gentlemen, I believe we should be going now." Peter putting his fork down nodding towards the head table as Professor McGonagall walked through a door behind the head table and moved to speak to the headmaster.  
"Right you are Petey," Sirius stood and offered his hand to Hermione.  
"I think we might split up, to avoid whole group capture." Nodding at his friends.  
"Good evening good sirs, we will join you in the common room shortly." His friends stood and moved to sit at alternate house tables, talking to others, waiting for Sirius to escape first.

He led Hermione out of the great hall, however instead of heading to the stairs; he walked her out the front doors and out into the grounds. They walked towards the lake in comfortable silence. The moon, at waning gibbous, cast just enough light to show the path outline.  
"I usually come out to walk in the evenings, it helps me think" Sirius spoke to the darkness, breaking the silence. They stopped at the bank of the lake, the moon's half-light reflecting on the inky black surface.

Sirius stared into the darkness, not quite able to turn to look at Hermione as he asked quietly, "I know you think I'm not old enough to date you, but, can you tell me how you keep falling into my life?"  
Hermione looked down at her hands then into the blackness. Memories like a movie reel flashed across her vision. She knew he would ask, he had already once before. He also was incredibly intelligent and perceptive. As she took a breath to speak Dumbledore's words came back to her 'Mysterious thing time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous.'

Sirius turned to gaze at her at her intake of breath. Her features highlighted in the moonlight. Her brow was furrowed as she weighed her words before speaking them into the night. Her hair fell down her shoulders in a cascade of chaotic curls. Tentatively he took her hand clasping his fingers around her, drawing her gaze onto him for a moment before looking down.  
"It is almost impossible to tell you at all. The risk is too great." She said sadly, "All I can tell you is that in saving someone's life, I ended up falling into a veil." She took a deep breath as the emotions within her threatened to overwhelm her.  
"I still do not quite understand how I have ended up here, except that maybe I was never meant to have saved them." A tear leaked from her eye. Saying it aloud, she felt the weight of the truth.

The wind twisting around them carried her words to whisper about them. Sirius wiped her cheek.  
"Do you regret it? Saving their life?" He asked her hand still on her cheek. Hermione looked into his eyes, like molten silver, she felt like they penetrated to her soul.  
"No" she whispered. "Never." The wind swirling around them as the whispering threaded through them, gently pulling at their hair. The moon disappeared behind a cloud darkening the ground to almost pitch blackness as the wind whipped around them faster.

"Was it me that you saved?" He asked the darkness. The moon reappeared casting light across the lake and upon a single soul standing on the lake. His question unanswered as the whispering wind faded across the lake. Sirius smiled bitterly.  
"Alas my fairy princess, you are a such a mystery."  
He turned and trudged back up to the castle. His head and heart in turmoil.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 7**

 **16** **th** **January 1976 – Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**

Just like that Hermione was back in the grey. She cried in anguish, her heart feeling more bruised as the grey swirled around her. The whispering faded away to nothing as she curled herself into a tight ball, her sobs racking through her. No she didn't regret the life that she saved; she was scared of the feelings that were churning through her for that life. The grey darkened around her but she had shut her eyes to it all, the grey reminding her too much of a pair of silver grey eyes.

Hermione came awake slowly. She knew wasn't in the veil anymore. A deep growl to her right snapped her eyes open wide awake. The room was dark, draughty and in disrepair. A pair of yellow eyes stared at her through the darkness. Hermione sat up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness she began to make out shapes in the darkness; broken dresser, slats over the window and small silver beams of light shining through onto a crouching form. Werewolf. The Shrieking Shack.

Hermione's heart stopped then began thudding loudly in her chest. The wolf's ears twitched at the sound. My, what big ears you have she thought as terror swiftly chilled her veins. She saw his muzzle bare its teeth and growl at her again, shifting the weight on its paws. My, what large teeth you have, her traitorous brain continued to recite in her head. She couldn't move, almost entranced by the yellow eyes. Knowing where she was, he would be upon her before she reached the door. She heard movement below and watched as the werewolf turned at the sound, the hackles on his back rising, its deep growl rumbling around the room.

Another growl echoed through the house. The werewolf began to move towards the door, treating her as no threat. A bark made her jump out of her skin and a whimper escaped from her. The sound stopped the werewolf. He turned back towards her, stalking forwards slowly. The wolf now had her completely trapped. Silent tears slid down her face. Another bark shattered through the house, and growls grew louder. Hermione flinched, whimpering again.

Behind the wolf a black shadow crept through the doorway. The werewolf sniffed and turned sharply. The growls erupting from both canines rattled the windows. The black dog snapped at the wolf as it began edging around the room to reach her. Hermione could only look on in horror as the wolf lunged itself at the dog. As the wolf lunged, a stag burst through the door, head down charged, catching the wolf tossing him against the wall. In the moment of confusion the dog had slipped past the wolf biting the hem of Hermione's skirt and pulling her. Her brain was still not cooperating to get her to get up into action to flee the room. Hermione's eyes still locked on the stag which was now keeping the wolf cornered. The dog whined, and pulled her skirt again.

Tearing her eyes away and finding the exit clear, adrenaline kicked in and she scrambled to her feet. The dog seeing that she was moving let go of her skirt running around her pushing her to the door causing her to stagger forwards. Her movements were not lost on the wolf, which howled and tried again to make a break past to hunt her down.

Finally finding her voice she screamed, running almost blindly as tears ran freely. She bounced off the wall at the top of the landing by the stairs. Her feet stumbled on the stairs and the sounds of scuffling and barking and loud thuds became louder as the wolf tried to break free of the room. Hermione looked over her shoulder, as the wolf got free and roared. Her actions caused her to miss a stair, falling clear down the last five steps, her head smashed into the wall. Everything went black.

Peter morphed into existence next to Hermione's prone form, grabbing her arm and pulling it over his shoulder, lifting her up. He looked briefly at the top of the stairs and watched as Sirius in his dog form leap onto Remus, attempting to distract him away from Hermione and Peter. Readjusting her as best he could, Peter dragged Hermione, towards the tunnel. Struggling with the weight of her as he was so slight meant it was a painfully slow process, sweat beading on his forehead. Behind him the sound of running was getting closer. With a burst of adrenaline he tightened his grip on Hermione, staggering faster towards the tunnels exit.

"Pete!" James voice called as he ran down the tunnel catching up with his friend easily. James a good head and shoulders than his friend scooped up Hermione easily out of Peter's arms, cradling her against him, as they kept moving down the tunnel. The sounds of barking and howls behind them urging them on faster.

"Better change" James grunted to Peter, who dashed ahead shrinking until a rat ran on in place of the boy, with the mouse brown hair. James emerged nodding to the rat that had his front paws on the knot of the whomping willow. As soon as James was clear of the branches the rat bounded after them, morphing back into the form of Peter; he jogged alongside as they made their way to the castle.

"Will Sirius, be OK?" he panted. James looked at his friend and slowed his pace a little.  
"Yeah," he replied heavily, "He had Remy, distracted enough that I could follow and had a temporary shield at the entrance in case the wolf changed his mind."

They slowly climbed the steps to the front entrance; and sneaking back into the castle. By some miracle they managed to avoid the patrols as they wended their way up to the Gryffindor common room. Even luckier were they that there was no one in the common room as James, now struggling a little with Hermione deposited her onto a couch by the fire as gently as possible, before collapsing onto the floor himself leaning against the arm, exhaustion replacing the adrenaline.

Peter ran up to their dormitory room, coming back down with a basin of water and a cloth, setting it down and gently began cleaning the cut on Hermione's forehead. James looked over to Peter and smiled wearily, "Peter, you are a bloody hero, you know that? Shifting to human in the presence of a werewolf on a rampage! Wait - change that you're not a hero. You are bloody crazy!"  
Peter slid down next to him, having finished all he could in cleaning up the cut replied, "Well I couldn't just leave her," stretching out his legs before him.  
"But what in Godric's name? She wasn't there one minute and then there she was. Just lying there on Remy's monthly bed," Shaking his head in disbelief of the nights events.

James just nodded silently, remembering what Sirius had said about his "mystery princess" flitting in and out of his life, he knew his best friend didn't make it up but, seeing it happen when there was a werewolf on the loose, well that was something that took a little to digest, added onto the fact that she now potentially knew their secret. A groan from the couch pulled the two boys from their thoughts as Hermione moved her hand to her head to feel the tender bump that developed. She looked around slowly recognising one of the two faces that her slightly blurred vision focused on.

"Harry!" She gasped. Hermione clutched her head at the thumping pain from her fall, groaning again she shut her eyes struggling to remember what happened before she was knocked out. The boys looked sideways at each other, James mouthing to Peter, "Who the hell is Harry?" who mouthed back "How should I know?"  
It all came rushing back, and she sat bolt upright eyes wide in fear.  
"Your safe now Hermione. Easy now, your head was bumped pretty hard." James soothed as he watched her eyes unfocused slightly and swayed. He eased her back down and her eyes fluttered closed, passed out.

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital wing James? She doesn't look good." Peter asked, staring at Hermione's pale face.  
James frowned, "I don't think that is a good idea, Petey; unless you want to explain to Minnie and Dumbledore why there is a girl who doesn't go to school here ended up with concussion on the school grounds, on the full moon." He settled back down thinking. Peter grabbed James's arm, struck with an idea, "How about we procure what he need to help her? Bring the hospital wing to her per say?" James nodded at the plan but made no move to get up, his limbs heavy. Scrambling to get up, Peter looked down to James, asked urgently, "Where's your cloak?"  
James pointed to the dormitory door, head rested back against the arm, replied "In my trunk – no wait, it'll probably be in Sirius's I think he had it last, when he was trying to sneak into Ravenclaw's common room."

James watched as Peter dashed back up the stairs to their dorm room. Coming back down the stairs James watched his friend don the cloak and disappear from view.  
"Be back shortly," Peter's voice sounded, the portrait opening and closing as if on its own accord. James sighed and looked around. The common room really was not the best place to be in when people started to wake up. Groaning he stood, gently lifting her and carrying her up the stairs to their dorm room.

The first thing Hermione noted was when she came to consciousness the pain in her head had dulled to a manageable ache, opening her eyes she found herself staring at the canopy of a four poster bed. Feeling her head again her fingers came into contact with a sticky substance. Pulling her hand away, she realised it was a healing balm. The second thing was the hushed talking between four males, bickering.

"I refuse. If you call me that I will blow your bollocks off." Hermione recognised James voice. Three other voices sniggered.  
"Oh come on Bambi! Sulking about it won't change the fact you're trying to call me, Lassie." Sirius replied, growling the last word.  
"But why would I want to be called Bambi? His mother bloody died in the first five minutes of the film." James argued.  
"I wish my mother died after the first five minutes of being home." Sirius grumbled. Hermione chose this moment to sit up, pushing herself back against the headboard for support.

"Well good morning princess," Sirius smirking at her. He was sitting, gazing at her from the foot of his bed leaning against one of the posts. His legs were propped up against the other, with a sketch book opened on his lap and a pencil tucked behind his ear.  
"How are you feeling?" James asked concerned. He, Peter and Remus, all sat on the bed on her left.  
Hermione smiled faintly, "Much better, thank you."  
James shoved Peters shoulder, "He is the one you should be thanking. I'm still undecided whether it was the bravest or stupidest thing you have ever done."  
Sirius snorted. "Definitely the Stupidest."  
"Maybe stupid and brave" Said Remus quietly.

He had a blanket around him, knees drawn tight across his heard, staring at Hermione with a haunted expression. They lapsed into silence; Sirius had taken his pencil from his ear and started drawing. As the silence began to strain Remus drew a breath; "Hermione," he asked tentatively, "How much do you remember from last night?"

Hermione looked down at her hands. From her own past she knew them and what they were; three animagus and a werewolf. She heard the tales of most of their escapades on the full moon. However, her own memories of last night were rather hazy. Mostly from after she bumped her head, she had no real recollection. Looking back up, all three were watching her, waiting for her answer. Turning directly to Remus she whispered "Enough."  
Remus groaned drawing his head to his knees. "This day can't be happening" he moaned. Peter patted him on the back gently comforting his friend.

"When you say enough..?" James asked His brow creased in a frown, leaning forward slightly his gaze not leaving her face.  
Her eyes moved to James, "I know what you are," She said softly, "What you all are."  
James stood up swearing, he began pacing, kicking his trunk, "Fuck!"

Hermione looked back down at her hands, she spoke softly. "Remus, I don't blame you on what happened last night."  
Remus looked up his eyes now red rimmed and his cheeks wet "I could have killed you!" He cried, "I'm a Monster!"

Hermione pulled her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. A wave of dizziness threatened to knock her back down and Peter's hand shot out to steady her. She moved and sat where Peter had just vacated looking at Remus's quivering form. Combing a hand through his hair, "I have a friend that is a werewolf." She spoke quietly, just to him, gently letting her fingers slip through his hair.  
"He is one of the kindest, compassionate and intelligent people I have ever had the pleasure to meet." Remus's body had stopped trembling. She continued to comb her fingers through his hair.  
"You are not a monster Remus. You never have been. Torturing yourself over what may haves, and the what if's will not help anyone, least of all you. Transforming into a werewolf once a month does not stop a man for the rest of the month. Nor should it stop you."

Squeezing his shoulder gently she looked up, noticing that all three were watching her. Sirius had his head turned to the side, as if considering something. She stood again, this time the dizziness made her legs buckle. Four pairs of hands caught her, and helped her back to the bed, tucking blankets around her getting her some water, books and in Remus case, pulled out a block of Honeydukes chocolate to share.

"Wow. Hermione, do you realise that until today Remus has NEVER shared so much as a square of chocolate?" Sirius asked taking a bite straight off the block instead of breaking off a piece, causing the others to protest of Sirius slobbering on the whole bar.  
"Really?" she asked as she nibbled the piece she had been handed.  
"Yep, threatens pain of death if we are even caught in the vicinity of his stash." Peter added.

The boys had settled around her, enjoying the easy companionship. Remus had pulled out homework and was working on it, on his bed with the lion's share of the chocolate. Peter was reading from a text book, occasionally making a note on a piece of parchment. James was sprawled on the floor tossing and catching a tennis ball, humming softly. Sirius, stretched at the foot of her bed continued to draw. Hermione had a suspicion it was her as he kept glancing towards her as he worked.

He glanced up at her again. She raised a quizzical brow, asked "What is it Lassie? Timmy stuck down the well again?"  
The others burst out laughing, Hermione joined in as Sirius growled, "My nickname will NOT be that stupid dog!"  
James sat up taking off his glasses to wipe tears from his eyes. Putting his glasses back on, he looked up at his friend.  
"Well we should all agree on something. We have been stuck on this dilemma longer than who would kiss Marlene McKinnon first." He said.  
"Don't remind me. I can't believe I lost that one to Remy." Sirius groaned, leaning dramatically back against Hermione's knees, she had drawn up to support the book she had been idly reading.  
"Wasn't the only thing I beat you at with her either." Remus declared, not looking up from his notes. His cheeks tinged pink slightly, and grew worse when he glanced at Hermione, who didn't know whether she should be scandalised or amused. Peter focusing on the original issue, "Well what if we all write a name and have Hermione pull one from the hat for each of us?"

Hermione swallowed hard. They were going to entrust her with the choice of the nicknames they grew up with. She squirmed a little; she could not be in control of that power. Names were powerful. And these nickname in her past were extremely powerful. However it didn't seem to Hermione that she had a choice on the matter. Parchment was passed around and quartered by each of them. Each had scribbled a name, one for themselves and one for each of them. Sirius summoned their school hats directing names according whose name was on the lining of the hat. Once everyone had added a name, the hats moved towards Hermione, her eyes widening in panic. This could not be how they each got their famous nicknames she thought absently. She tried to think back if anyone had asked the future Remus and Sirius about it, and finding that, no; no one had or that they never disclosed their nickname origins. Noting that all four of them were waiting on Hermione she took a breath and plunged her hand into the first hat, which happened to be for James.

She felt for the parchment and drew a shaking hand out holding a folded square. Her hands shook as she attempted to unfold the paper. She was about to be the one to give Harry's dad his nickname. She felt sick to the stomach. She looked at James, who looked so much like her best friend, before reading the name written in neat script on the paper.  
"Prongs," she whispered, letting out a huge breath of air she didn't realise she was holding.  
"Prongs" She repeated louder, she handed the paper to James.  
"Beats Bambi!" He grinned.

She took a deep breath and plunged her hand into the next hat, this time for Peter. Her hands still shaking she pulled out another square of paper. Unfolding it she read the name. She reread it.  
"Well?" Peter asked eagerly.  
"W-wormtail." She croaked out. Peter's face fell slightly as she handed the square to him, he had hoped for something more spectacular.

Two down two to go, Hermione reached into Remus's hat. Remus gave her a smile of encouragement as she pulled out another square. She dropped the parchment onto her lap as she tried to open it. She picked it up and opened it. Sighing out a smile she looked up at him.  
"Hello Moony. It suits you."  
Remus summoned the paper over and read it before looking at Sirius, "Had to be you didn't it?"  
Sirius sat up smirking, "Not me mate, The Princess hath decreed it to be so."

Hermione blushed slightly and reached into the last hat. She had gone slightly pale, this cannot be the way their nicknames were picked, she thought, as she pulled out one last piece of folded parchment. She unfolded the paper looking at the name on it.  
She looked up at Sirius and grinned, "Oh Lassie, who's a good boy?"  
The others fell about laughing.

"WHAT?" He shouted. He rolled over snatching the parchment from her lap, reading it as she dissolved into giggles.  
"Padfoot. It says Padfoot, you devious little witch." He glared amusedly at Hermione as they all dissolved into laughter again. Sirius standing coughed for attention.  
"And so, let it be noted that we are now Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. So it is decreed, by the fair and gorgeous Princess Hermione." He bowed extravagantly before them, the others politely breaking into applause.

"Actually she technically decreed you as Lassie." Remus said amusement in his eyes as Sirius growled again, "Over my dead body."  
Hermione immediately stopped laughing her face going white as a sheet as she stared at Sirius. Laughter faded as the others noticed Hermione's reaction. James stood up, gesturing to Remus and Peter, "Lunch?"  
The other two nodded, waving quick goodbye disappeared out the door. Remus shut it quietly behind him as Sirius moved to lie next to Hermione, resting above the covers, head resting on his hand.

"So I am guessing, that the bump on the head is not the reason you're shaking like a leaf?" He asked frowning slightly. Hermione slowly shook her head, her hands were twisting painfully. Sirius moved his free hand over them stilling her movements, pulling one to his lips kissing her each of knuckles softly, eyes locked on hers; his thumb rubbing lazy circles on the back of her hand. When her trembling stopped, and some of the colour came back to her cheeks he sat up, her had still against his mouth.

"Rest princess." He spoke softly to her knuckles, his breath caressing the back of her hand. Hermione's other hand came up to her mouth covering a yawn.  
She settled into the pillows. She watched him as he moved and settle back at the end of the bed, picking up his sketch book and continue to draw. Sighing Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

Night had fallen when Hermione awoke again. An arm around her waist pulled her closer to another slumbering form; she opened her eyes to find Sirius nuzzled against as he slept. Moonlight washed over his features; his face as peaceful and carefree as he was when he was five, when she first stumbled out into his past. Hermione slowly moved a hand up and combed away a lock from his face; caressing his face as she did so. At the touch he rolled his face into her hand, a moan escaping from his lips. The sound mingled with a whispering that drew slowly around them, the wind ruffling the curtains and their hair. Hermione sighed and leaned forward as the wind swept her into the veil. Sirius awoke with in an empty bed and a feeling of soft lips on his forehead. He rolled on his back and stared at the canopy, wishing to the moon that she would stay.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 8**

 **23** **rd** **December 1976 - Early Christmas presents**

"Crucio!"

Sirius screamed and fell to the ground of his room as pain tore through his already battered and bleeding body. His mother stood over him "You are an absolute disgrace to the name of Black!" She screamed, not relenting on the curse. She tossed the ruins of a sketch pad at his feet, the torn pages scattered about his room. Walburga Black finally let the curse go, her lip curling in disgust at her eldest son.

"From your muggle clothes!" She screeched. Her wand cracked like a whip, slicing his back crimson showing through his white t-shirt.  
"To your complete lack of attention at your own father's funeral!" Another whip cracked again, another slice.  
"And mooning over a muggle girl!" She spat revolted. The whip crack of her wand sounding again three more times. She stepped away as blood puddled on the floor and strode to the door.  
"You are no son of mine." She sneered, slamming the door behind her with finality, the lock clicking into place. Sirius lay bleeding on the rug weeping from the pain. He opened his eye's struggling to reach his hand out to a loose page, showing a drawing of a curly haired witch. Pulling it to his chest he sobbed until he passed out.

A whispering wind danced across the torn pages ruffling them slightly as it swirled and danced around the room caressing across Sirius's still form before it spiralled picking up the ripped sketched in a twister. As the loose pages floated to the ground Hermione staggered slightly, as she was wrenched back into world.

"Sirius!" She gasped in horror as her senses took in the state of the room and his prone from lying on the floor, dried blood staining the rug around him. Hermione dropped to her knees beside him checking for a pulse. His breathing was shallow. Ripping his shirt off him, she gasped at the site. His torso was deeply bruised with long deep cuts.

"Oh Sirius," Tears leaked from her eyes as she drew her wand and began chanting the healing spells she knew, slowly sealing the wounds and watching most of the bruises begin to fade. She made pass over pass as the wounds slowly faded, pausing half way to carefully rolling him over to continue. The sound of the door rattling made her jump. Drawing her wand she pointed at the door waiting, as the door rattled again. Someone on the other side whispered "Alohomora." The locked clicked and the door burst open.  
"Regulus!" Hermione breathed in relief.

Regulus stood in the door staring at Hermione's tear-stained face, shock clearly evident on his face. He looked down at Sirius and swore. Moving into the room he helped Hermione roll him over so she could continue healing the gashes. When she could do no more, Hermione bent her head to his.

"Sirius. Wake up. Wake up Sirius." She cried holding his face.  
"Come on please wake up." She whispered, tears falling onto his face.  
Regulus watched her. Struggling to keep the emotions from his face, he turned away, noticing the sketches strewn across his room. Drawing his own wand he pointed it at the sketch book. "Reparo." The pages whirled around the room fitting themselves back into the book. The last page wrenching free from Sirius grasp slightly crumpled fit itself into the book. Regulus picked it up and moved about the room collecting things and tossing them into the trunk at the foot of Sirius bed.

Hermione looked up frowning, "Reggie, wh-what are you doing?"  
Regulus stopped, turning to her, his face set in a blank mask. "He can't stay here. He has to leave. Mother will be coming back soon to finish what she started." He said quietly. Hermione looked at Regulus in horror, "His mother did that?"  
She could not believe her ears; she stared back down at Sirius. His breathing had improved as she had healed the wounds as best she could but he had not woken.

"Hermione!" Regulus voice snapped her back to attention.  
"We need to get him out now. I don't know how long mother will be before she returns home." Hermione nodded and stood to help him gather his belongings and packing it into his trunk. Regulus floated the trunk and walked it out of the room down to the entrance. Hermione looked quickly around the room for anything else he may need, spotting a mirror and his wand on the dresser. She picked them up, She pocketed his wand and glanced at the mirror doing a double take. James face was looking at her, instead of her reflection.

"James!" She gasped. James looked up at her concern all over his features, seeing Hermione's tearstained face.  
"Hermione, what happened? Where is Sirius?" He asked urgently.  
"He- his mother! I – I tried did everything, but he won't wake up." Tears leaked from her eyes again. Behind her Sirius groaned and rolled onto his back. Hermione dropped to her knees again beside him lifting his head into her lap. "Sirius!"  
Sirius opened his eyes slowly, focusing on Hermione, pain still etched on his face, he smiled painfully; "Hello princess. You are a site for sore eyes."  
Hermione combed his matted hair, tears running freely down her face, unable to speak.

"Sirius!" James voice sounded on the floor next to her, Hermione jumped. She lifted the mirror to hold it for Sirius.  
"Merlin's Balls!" James looked at his friend in shock. Sirius coughed, "Prefer Circes tits myself."  
"Hermione," James called, Hermione directing the mirror to face her so she could see James serious expression.  
"There is a train station near his place." He said.  
Hermione nodded, "I-I know it."  
"Good. Get him to the station and we will meet you there." His face disappeared and she found herself staring at her own reflection.

Regulus feet sounded on the stairs as he swung into the room. Seeing his brother awake he rushed inside.  
"He has got to go now." He spoke urgently helping Hermione sit him up. Sirius moaned in pain at the movement.  
Regulus looked at Hermione "Ready?"  
Hermione nodded and Sirius braced himself. He still cried out as they got him standing. Hermione struggling with the weight of him, as Sirius found his feet to stand on his own.

Slowly they made their way down the staircase of twelve Grimmauld Place. Hermione's mind flashing with memories as they slowly descended, grimacing at the jars of heads as they went. They were at the first landing when behind them the whoosh of someone flooing in through a fireplace echoed from the drawing room. Regulus swore quietly and detached himself from Sirius's side, the extra weight making Hermione stagger down a stair dragging Sirius, now barely conscious.  
"You two keep going. The Trunk is on the front landing. I'll see if I can distract them long enough."  
He raced back up the stairs, as Hermione helped Sirius down to the entrance hall, she could hear the sounds of Regulus talking to someone. They were three steps from the door when Sirius sagged.

"Come. On. Sirius! Move your ass!" She grunted. Groaning he refocused to take as step forward, stumbling into the troll foot umbrella stand. The conversation on the second landing was cut off. Hermione had the door opened as steps sounded behind her. She pulled out her wand as they negotiated their way through out of the door frame. Hermione flicked her wand and the trunk went sailing off the landing to the footpath below. She looked behind an on the landing stood Walburga Black, her face ugly with rage at her son, she hadn't noticed Hermione's slight form.  
"Be gone you filthy blood traitor!" She yelled.  
"You are no son of mine!" She flicked her wand.

Hermione didn't have a chance to block the curse Walburga hurled; however, Sirius twisted in front of her the curse hitting him in the back. He screamed in agony as it hit. The force pushing them both from the front landing onto the snow covered foot path below. Hermione landed on her back, the air being knocked out of her as Sirius landing on top. Hermione heard the sound of the front door slammed shut, as she struggled for breath, the frigid night air burning her lungs.

Sirius moaned as Hermione struggled from under him gasping at the slash across his back. She knew she didn't have time to heal it, worried his mother may follow to ensure she finished the job. Grunting as she dragged the Trunk over, she bent down to Sirius; "I'm going to levitate you onto the trunk," She explained, "Then I will levitate the trunk." Sirius only groaned in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she stood and pointed her wand, first to the trunk, casting a sticking charm, then she turned to Sirius. Sirius cried out in pain as he was lifted the movement pulling at the deep gash on his back. She lowered him down as gently as possible, Sirius groaning again as he settled on top of the trunk.

"I'm Sorry" she whispered again, tears leaking down her face, and floated the trunk. Sirius hissed as it rose into the air; his legs and shoulders overhanging. Taking a deep breath, keeping the wand pointed on the trunk she started to walk, the trunk moving in front of her. Hermione shivered. The uniform she was wearing was too thin to keep out the December night air. Looking over at Sirius who was shirtless, shivered again. She worried about Regulus as she walked. He hadn't followed his mother as they were thrown out the door. She feared he was being punished as badly as Sirius.

She was only one block away when she saw four figures running towards her. She recognised James as he ran into the light of a lamp post coming towards her. Her relief as seeing him in person nearly overwhelmed her. Lowering the trunk back onto the ground, Sirius groaned, as James skidded to a stop in front of him. He swore loudly at the site of Sirius's back. Sirius grunted in dark amusement, "Prongs, there is ladies present."

James looked at Hermione in apology. Realising that she was shivering took off his cape and threw it around her, holding her hand in support. Hermione gave a small smile of thanks as the other three people joined them. Remus the only one she recognised, the other two she guessed as being James's parents.

They stood in horror momentarily, until Sirius breaking the silence grunted "Well don't everyone move, Tis but a scratch."  
Mr Potter snorted, "'Tis but a scratch' he says. Son, you're in no shape for apparition."  
He looked up at Hermione, "You did well, girl. But I need you to remove the sticking charm."  
Hermione nodded, tears still leaking from her eyes and pointed it at the trunk whispering the counter charm. Mrs Potter moved around kneeling beside his back and pulled out a small phial. Essence of Dittany. Dripping it over his wound, Sirius cried out as the drops hit his wound. Hermione, Remus and James flinched at the sound.

Remus came around and put an arm around Hermione drawing her into a hug. James's hand tightened around Hermione's, as they watched the wound on his back close over. Mrs Potter was soon done and stood up and moved to Hermione.  
"Are you all right dear?" Hermione nodded distractedly, not taking her eyes from Sirius, she began to speak, describing how she found him, Regulus helping them to leave the house.  
"Walburga did that as a parting gift as she avowed that he was no longer welcome. Disowning him." She finished.

Remus and James had tightened around her. Mrs Potter gave her a sympathetic smile, "Well let's get you three home first and then I'll help Monty with Sirius."  
She took her sons hand, who let go of Hermione's and they disapparated. A minute later Mrs Potter appeared again. Remus stepped away from Hermione and took Mrs Potter's hand they too disapparating. She didn't have to wait long until Mrs Potter was back holding out her hand. Timidly she took it and for the first time ever felt the squeezing of being disapparated. With a crack, they apparated; standing outside a tidy house with a large front garden. Hermione felt the contents of her stomach come up and vomited into a begonia bush by the gate. Mrs Potter gently patted her back, as she heaved. When Hermione was done she lead her into living room of the house sitting her on the sofa.

"I need to go back, James will get you a hot cup of tea." Mrs Potter nodded kindly to Hermione and bustled back out. Remus took a seat next to Hermione. A crack from outside told her that Mrs Potter had left. James came out of the kitchen carrying a tray.

"Tea, or Firewhiskey?" asked James. Remus took the whiskey and took a swig. Adding some to his tea he handed it to Hermione. She looked at the bottle. What the hell, she thought and took a swallow, coughing as she felt it burn her throat, handed it to James who took a swig and poured some into his tea and some into Hermione's. Returning the fire whiskey back to his dad's cabinet they sat waiting for Sirius and his parents to return, sipping at their tea quietly.

They were dozing on the couch when Sirius's trunk arrived with a letter attached. They read the letter together. Mr and Mrs Potter had taken Sirius to St Mungo's to be checked over and would be bringing him home when he was cleared. James and Remus took Sirius's Trunk up to James's room, returning to the couch with Hermione waiting for their friend to return.

When the Potter's arrived home with Sirius, they found James, Hermione and Remus asleep on the couch. James had an arm around Hermione, who was nestled against his chest her legs on Remus, his stretched out snoring softly. Mr and Mrs Potter moved past quietly to start an early breakfast for the group of teenagers camped in her living room.

Sirius moved over to James, gently shaking him awake. He came to straight away, looked around until his eyes met his best friends. Both not needing words to convey what each was feeling, the depth of their friendship as it was. Sirius squeezed James shoulder and dropped into the armchair, sighing he closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the Potters, pottering in the kitchen.

Soon the smells of sausage and bacon wafted through, waking Remus. He sat up stretching. The movement caused Hermione to grumble in her sleep. Settling back into the couch he looked over to Sirius, stretched out on the armchair watching him with amusement.

"You scared the shit out of us." Remus spoke softly, concern all over his features; "You are bloody lucky she found you."  
Sirius turned his gaze to her sleeping form. "I know" He said heavily.

Mrs Potter appeared in the doorway of the living room, seeing the boys awake she smiled warmly at them, "Breakfast is ready when you are dears." She spoke softly, "Try and let her rest. That girl seems like she has been through a lot as well."

Remus and James carefully extricated themselves, careful not to wake her; put a pillow under her head and a blanket over her. James noticing Sirius not making a move patted his friend on his shoulder as he walked past to go greet his parents. Remus Squeezing as he followed. Sirius watched her, snorting in memory of eleven years before when he wished for a magical fairy to take him away. She definitely did just that.

The sounds of conversation and knives on plates drifted through from the kitchen. Yawning Hermione sat up and stretched, letting the blanket slide off her.  
"Sirius!" She gasped as she opened her eyes.  
"Morning princ- Ow!" he groaned as Hermione had launched herself at him burying her head into his shoulder.  
"So, it takes near death to get you into my arms?" He smirked down at her.  
Hermione lifted her head at him, glaring. His smirk broadened, he ran a hand through her curls, pulling her face to his. Hermione watched as his lips moved closer than hers.  
"Thank you my Princess." He whispered his breath hot across her mouth. Hermione's eyes looked up into his. Brown into grey, "for saving my life"  
Before she could breathe, his lips found hers. Her eyes closed and she melted into him.

"So I am guessing they aren't quite ready for breakfast." James said to Remus, standing in the living room doorway chewing on a chipolata, leaning against the frame.  
"No but that does not mean it should go cold." Replied Remus, as he sipped a mug of hot chocolate.  
"Indeed. Shall we?" James put out his arm to Remus. Remus smirking bowed taking his arm, "We shall!" They turned back into the kitchen, for more food.

They broke apart gasping, Sirius still cupping her cheek.  
"Please, please tell me that I am old enough for you Hermione."  
"Uh. Um." Hermione was unable to articulate properly. Sirius grinned.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Hu pulled her back for another searing kiss.

Remus and James were halfway through their second plate when Hermione and Sirius walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Hermione's cheeks tinged pink. Mrs Potter turned around spotting them smiling warmly, "Ah there you both are. Take a seat and I'll get you both a plate."

They ate in silence, James grinning at both of them every time they looked up, making Hermione blush each time. When she was finished, Mrs Potter took her plate away and came around the breakfast bar, gently taking Hermione by the shoulders leading her out of the kitchen. "Now how about we take you upstairs, Godric knows, you would like a hot shower and some fresh clothes?"

"Thank you Mrs Potter, but I don't have any clothes." She answered as Mrs Potter leading them up the stairs. Mrs Potter patted her arm.  
"Don't worry about that. You just get yourself cleaned up. When you are done I will leave some clothes on the bed." She indicated to a small room next to the bathroom. Hermione guessed it was a guest room as on the opposite hall was James bedroom, indicated by the posters covering walls of Quidditch teams. Mrs Potter handed her a towel and disappeared back down the stairs.

Hermione took her time in the shower, washing her hair and letting the hot water sooth the tension in her shoulders and mind. She had only seen small moments of the life of Sirius Black. She shuddered to think of what it was for all that time that she wasn't there, when he held out hope for something good to come his way. For her to come his way. She sighed turning the taps cutting the beat of water on her back and stepped out of the shower to dry off.

She opened the door of the bathroom timidly. Her clothes had vanished from where she lay them on top of the laundry basket. She was left in only her towel and her wand. Stepping out of the bathroom she looked up the hallway, jumping as she saw Sirius, smirking as her leaned against the door frame of the room she needed to enter. His smirk broadened into a devilish grin seeing her in just a towel.  
"Definitely the best outfit I've seen you in so far." looking her up and down appreciatively.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him, "Well if you want to be able to continue to see Black, move out of the way!"  
It was Sirius's turn to raise an eyebrow, he moved aside for her to enter.  
"I like it when you're bossy." He said saucily and sauntered down the hallway to James's room.

Hermione entered and shut the door, and leaned against it. She was falling for him. She couldn't help it. She still couldn't quite come to terms with that. Looking over to the bed she saw that Mrs Potter had kindly washed her clothes and laid out what seemed to be James's old clothes, which he had grown out of. She pulled on the pair of jeans; they were a little loose but would be fine. She left the shirt; it was far too long for her. The sweater was also too big but, didn't look as ridiculous as the shirt.

Grabbing her wand she spell dried her hair and turned to head back out. Behind her the curtains fluttered. Hermione stopped and turned. The whispering twisted around moving towards her. She heard footsteps running and the door burst open. Hermione turned and reached out her arm, calling his name. Sirius called her as he launched forward reaching to her, yet the whispering pulled her away.

Sirius stood in the room. She was gone again. She had saved him, brought him to his friends and then was gone. Remus and James had followed, and rushed forwards as their friend crumpled. Everything was too much. Remus sat next to his friend, laying his head in his lap as he cried. A tapping at the window could be heard. James walked over and opened the window. An owl swooped in dropping a small parcel onto the bed and flew back out again. Closing the window, James picked up the parcel reading who the recipient was. James sat on next to Remus, showing the parcel to him. It was addressed to Mr Sirius Black.

When he was cried out he sat up wiping his face. James handed the parcel over to him silently. He stared at it for a minute before ripping the brown paper. A letter fell onto his lap. He opened the box first. Inside was a plaited leather bracelet with a silver clasp. Putting it aside, he picked up the letter and read it.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I know I'm not around as much as you want, or need. But every time I do see you, you're smile lights my soul, making me believe that wherever or whenever I do see you that everything will be OK._

 _Merry Christmas Sirius._

 _Love,_

 _Your Princess H._


	9. Chapter 9

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 9**

 **3** **rd** **November 1977 - Unexpected and Welcome**

Sirius was sprawled on his back, asleep in his four poster bed, arms and legs sticking out of the covers too warm under them; though it was sleeting out the windows near his bed. Not that he knew as he had the curtains pulled tight around his bed spelled to stop certain roommates from pranking him in the middle of the night, which was known to happen, frequently.

A soft whispering wind tickled across his face and through the bare skin uncovered by the covers sending goose bumps across his skin. Shivering slightly he shifted slightly a soft snore coming out of him. The whispering grew louder suddenly and Sirius came awake as the wind suddenly blew the curtains above his bed, and something materialised above him falling on top of him. The wind knocked out of him he heard a squeak and a groan from what landed on top of him. Scrabbling for his wand he gasped "Lumos" and a soft light illuminated the form of a familiar curly haired brown eyed witch.

Hermione looked up into a pair of familiar grey eyes, which were looking at her in amusedly.  
"Well they do say if you wish it often enough your birthday wishes eventually come true." Hermione blushed deeply realising that she was now lying on top of the heartbreakingly good looking Sirius Black, seemingly was not wearing very much under the covers. Even in his sleepy state he looked amazing. His hair sleep tussled framing his face where his long charcoal eyelashes hooded sleepily over storm-grey eyes. His chest was broad and well muscled under her hands.

Before she could say a word, Sirius had rolled them over causing her to squeak at the sudden movement. Her heart beat hard in her chest. Dropping his wand back onto the bed he ran a finger down her cheek, leaning in almost touching her lips.  
"Please stay with me tonight Princess" He whispered to her lips his breath caressing her softly, which was sending sparks through her body. She tried to make words but it seemed that her brain had disconnected the part where words could be formed. Sirius smiled devilishly, which caused her breath to hitch, her heart skipping a beat.

"I'll take that as a yes then", closing the gap their lips met in a scorching kiss. Her brain now well and truly scrambled only could pull one cohesive thought that he was an amazing kisser. That thought was banished as Sirius deepened the kiss causing her to gasp not knowing what way was up anymore. Neither of them were aware of the three teens that had vanished the curtains around them standing in surprise at the scene. James recovered first turning to the other two, "OK, who got Sirius a girl for his birthday and why didn't I get one for mine?"

Sirius breaking away from Hermione, who lay dazed in his arms, replied "We tried mate. Evans wasn't keen to be seen kissing me for your birthday. Now gentlemen if you please, I require some privacy."  
Sirius picked up his wand and unvarnished the curtains blocking their amused looks. Turning back to Hermione, who had recovered some of her senses, wound her arms around him and smiled "Happy Birthday Sirius" leaning in to another scorching kiss. Outside of the curtains James ran a hand through his hair, "That has got to be the first time ever he actually wants privacy" he stated.

Remus snorted "More like the first time he didn't even demand his presents."  
"Well, I don't think there is much that could beat having a girl waking you up as a birthday present" Peter stated.  
James and Remus laughed "Pete, Every man dreams that. And it had to be him to actually get it." James grumbled.

The door of their dormitory opened and Lily and Marlene entered with two big boxes.  
"Morning boys, Where is Sirius?" Lily asked looking around "I thought he'd be knee deep in gift wrap by now."  
Remus pointed to the bed with the curtains drawn.  
"Apparently his dream woman appeared and is probably unwrapping that gift right now. We didn't want to interrupt."  
Marlene looked at Remus eyes wide "You mean the Mysterious H that sends him a card every birthday and Christmas?"  
Remus nodded, "Seems to be, lucky bastard." he said scratching his head.

"What do you mean" Lily asked putting the presents on Peter's bed and moving to sit on James's bed, snuggling in next to him.  
"Well," James said, absently combing a hand through his hair, "we have been up for an hour trying to open his curtains. Seems he didn't trust the wake up we had planned, or the time of it."  
"It took you an hour to get his curtains open?" Marlene asked, "Why didn't you just vanish them?"  
"We did. After an hour of struggling to get to that solution" Remus answered, leaning on the post of his bed. The girls burst out laughing.

Lily the first to recover looked back over to the bed. "I think that we should actually get him out of bed" She looked at James, "How were you planning to wake him up?"  
A mischievous smile appeared on his face and nodded to Remus and Peter,  
"Like this."  
With their wands out they vanished the curtains and shot icy water from their wands on the unfortunate pair. Both yelped at the sudden icy wetness soaking both of them to the bone.

"What the hell Prongs?" Sirius glared at his friend, who was trying to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes.  
"Wasn't just me, Moony as well" Sirius whipped his head around sending water drops spraying in the air "Moony! How could you?" hurt written all over his features.  
Hermione pushed Sirius off her got up wand drawn and eyes flashing dangerously retaliated; soaking James. She then pointed behind her without looking dousing Remus as well. Sirius beat her to Peter his own wand out now.  
Marlene and Lily on the other side of the room lay on the bed together laughing hysterically. They didn't notice Sirius climb out of his soaked bed, boxers clinging to his legs stalk over to the bed. "Well it seems only fair," dousing the girls who now shrieked Scrambling off the bed away from the water.

All of them now stood with wands drawn, each as wet as the other watching each other warily. There was a pause before someone sent a jet at Remus, which then started a water fight that lasted until Professor McGonagall burst through the door to be blasted with a jet of water in the face. The laughter died immediately in the room as the seven teens stood dripping wet clothes clinging to their bodies, the whole room now flooded with water, rivulets ran down the staircase.

"Miss Evans, would you care to explain the reason why yourself and your classmates have decided to have a water fight, flooding this and two other dorm rooms?" Professor McGonagall asked with a calmness of one who had gone past anger. Lily suddenly found herself tongue tied, unable to look her head of house in the eye, she shook her head.

James stepped forward "Professor, I think we can all agree that any explanation we give you won't change the outcome of punishment we are all about to receive." He answered solemnly. Sirius moving next to his best friend added, "However, before we do have a lecture regarding inappropriate places for water fights, punishment deservedly dished out, would you kindly allow us to find some dry articles of clothing before we begin to freeze?"

Minerva looked him up and down and then at the rest of them, "Mr Black, that certainly seems like a reasonable request." Her cheeks had slightly coloured at how little Sirius was actually wearing, as well as dripping wet from head to toe. "My office. Ten Minutes. No Exceptions." Minerva shot them a final look then turned and disappeared back down the staircase. Marlene huffed and grabbed Lily's arm pulling her out of the room, to go change.

"I do believe that Minnie actually blushed at the state of your dress, or rather your undress Padfoot" James said turning to his friend smirking.  
"Prongs, seems like not even Minnie can resist looking at such a fine physique as this." Sirius responded, waving his hand down toward himself. Behind him Peter made retching noises. Remus shook his head chuckling and began to siphon as much water from his clothes and bedding as quickly as possible to dry himself off.

Hermione pointed her wand at herself and spell dried her hair and clothes. She didn't have any shoes as they were left behind in 1976. The bag she had was left in the Shrieking Shack in 1975. She watched as Sirius and the others dried off and in Sirius's case actually find some clothes to wear. She was finding it slightly distracting as he strutted around the room grabbing clothing. When he turned and winked at her she realised it was on purpose. She turned away and made for the door. Stopping as James stepped in front of her holding the very bag she left behind. "I figured you might need this at some point." He said handing to her. She opened it and found her Boots and socks as well as the uniform she had on previously.  
"Thanks James!" clutching it to her chest as if it was a lifeline.

She ducked into the bathroom and changed into the uniform. The boys were all dressed, when Hermione emerged. Grabbing their schoolbags they headed out to the common room and through the portrait. Hermione, followed with growing apprehension. She had no clue what to say to explain her, albeit temporary presence to the past version of her head of house. Sirius slipped his hand into hers as they walked looking sideways at her with concern. They knew Professor McGonagall had seen her, twice now and the woman had an impeccable memory.

Hermione had been on the receiving end of some lectures with Ron and Harry, however when both Head boy James Potter and Head Girl Lily Evans as well as both Gryffindor Prefects, Remus Lupin and Marlene McKinnon were caught, "Flagrantly breaking school rules with no disregard to school property or the property of fellow students!" Professor McGonagall fumed, and proceeded to lecture them all for a further fifteen minutes.

"You will serve detention in the form of assisting Professor Sprout in excavating the site for a new Greenhouse, without magic, as well as writing an essay on the origins and the proper uses of the Aguamenti Spell to be handed to me on Monday. Is that clear?"  
All of them answered quietly "Yes Professor," Professor McGonagall nodded. "You are dismissed." She motioned them to leave. "Except for you and your friend, Mr Black."  
"Ah it was almost too good to be true" Sirius sighed as the rest of his friends made their way back to the common room to clean up and get ready for class. Professor McGonagall came around the desk and indicated for them to follow. Hermione's sinking feeling dropped further as she had a good idea on where they were going. They reached the Gargoyles, the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's study. The Professor giving the password, "Fairy Floss" the gargoyles leapt aside. She turned to them, "Professor Dumbledore has requested to see you both." She indicated them to head up the rotating staircase. As they stepped onto it, Professor McGonagall called,"Oh and Mr Black. Happy Birthday."

Hermione felt like she was walking to an impending doom, squeezed Sirius's hand tightly. Sirius looked down at her smiling encouragingly. Hermione couldn't return it. She felt sick in the stomach. From everyone that she had met, stumbled across, interacted with were but leaves in the wind. Professor Dumbledore however, was seemingly the tree in the wind in which the leaves danced, knowing their history and stood firm in the winds of time.

Sirius knocked on the door. Hermione stood trembling, waiting. A muffled "enter" came from within. Sirius opened the door and led them into the Headmaster's office. Hermione had only been in the office once before, yet it looked exactly the same as she remembered it from her past. Professor Dumbledore sat in a high winged chair behind a large desk watching them as they approached.

"Please be seated." He said kindly, indicating to the two chairs opposite.  
Hermione sat, unable to look up at the Headmaster. There was a long pause before Professor Dumbledore began to speak.  
"Two years ago, Professor McGonagall told me a very curious thing. There was a student walking the halls that she did not know. Unfortunately due to a certain prank, she was unable to track them down." Professor Dumbledore paused again, Hermione kept her eyes in her hands. Her mind still trying to logically answer the inevitable question he would ask.  
"This morning she sent me a note, stating that the mystery student, was in the Gryffindor Tower, participating in a water fight." He continued amusement in his eyes he looked at Sirius. Sirius smirked shamelessly.

"If you would be so kind my dear, would you please care to provide some details on how you came to be here?"

Hermione drew a breath and finally looked up at the Professor, "It is rather complicated sir." Her hands twisted in her lap.  
Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly at her, "It is usually best if one would start at the beginning."

To both Sirius and Professor Dumbledore's surprise Hermione burst out laughing hysterically. There was no beginning in this situation she was in. And for all she could see there was also no end to it either. Her laughter turned to sobs as she thought, what could she say? How could she convey her situation without accidentally dropping a piece of information that would change history?

Professor Dumbledore created a handkerchief for her and waited for her to calm herself down. Sirius sat frowning, he had some idea on his mysterious witch that came and went in his life. He, Remus, and James had discussed it at length after the last time she was wrenched away, leaving him devastated following straight after what his mother had done to him. When she did appear, she walked and talked with them as though she knew them well and not at all. He had seen such sadness in her eyes when she looked upon him that he could almost feel the pull of time that brought them together.

Hermione had regained her composure, she began, "There is no beginning for this that I can safely begin to explain sir. Somebody very wise once told me 'Mysterious thing, Time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous.'" She quoted.  
Professor Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses at her his gaze penetrating, "That is very astute. May I ask whom it was who told you such a warning?"

Hermione looked up at him, a small smile tugging her lips, "You did sir."  
Professor Dumbledore smiled enigmatically. "I believe I am beginning to understand my dear. May I ask when you came from?"  
Her smile fell from her face. Her forehead creased in a frown as she looked at all the angles in which it could be potentially dangerous, anything that she said was dangerous. She drew another breath, "1996."

Sirius's lungs expelled the air, like he was punched. She was from twenty years in his future. He didn't even know that was possible to go that far back. He looked over to the witch, thinking on conversations that he had with her. Her hesitancy. He looked up at the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore's hands were pressed together in front of him deep in thought.  
"Interesting." He spoke finally, "I have one more question," he paused; "Well two actually. What is your name my dear?"  
"Hermione, Sir. My Name is Hermione Granger." She looked up at him, eyebrow raised, asked tremulously, "And, your second question sir?"

Professor Dumbledore was silent for a minute before finally asking, "How?"  
Sirius turned watching her. He had wanted to know how for such a long time. He had postulated many theories with James, the only one that knew the whole story. Hermione's forehead was creased again as she weighed her words carefully.

She turned and looked at Sirius, the one with whom her life seemed connected with.  
"I saved his life. For the second time, I saved his life. In doing so I tripped." She turned back to the headmaster.  
"I do not think I can or should explain how's and why's Professor. My presence in this time should not be possible, yet it is so. It cannot be undone."

"'If it be now, 'tis not to come. If it be not to come, it will be now. If it be not now, yet it will come—the readiness is all.'" Sirius quoted quietly.  
"Ah, Shakespeare," Dumbledore smiled at them both. "Never a man more learned in the power and punctuation of words." He stood and walked around the desk, gently taking Hermione's hands.  
"I imagine that in your very near future we will have a discussion again." He guided them to the door.  
"Alas, that I must travel the long way. It was a pleasure to have met you and I look forward to meet you again."

Leaving the headmasters office, they walked the halls slowly towards the great hall for some breakfast. Sirius found her hand and gave it a squeeze. Hermione looked up at him and smirked, "So you are acquainted with Hamlet?"  
"I was always a sucker for melodramatic soliloquies. I blame Moony. He insisted we required culture and dragged us all to a performance, during the holidays one Christmas." Sirius smiled as he reminisced, "The first week back all James and I did, was quote Shakespeare. It made for a rather dramatic performance when Minnie put us on detention for it."  
Hermione laughed. "I can imagine."

Before they reached the great hall Sirius swerved and pulled her into an empty broom closet just off the entrance hall.  
"Sirius, what-" her protest was cut off as pulled her into a searing kiss that left her breathless when he pulled away,

"If I could, I would have this moment last for eternity." He breathed, his gaze burned through her, her heart skipping a beat in her chest, "And if an eternity we could have, I'd gladly have this moment," pulling her back into another searing, sensual kiss she melted against him. Neither paid heed to the whispering or the wind, until she was gone. Sirius rested his hands against the wall closing his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 10**

 **28 March 1978 - His Pride and Joy**

Hermione drifted through the grey, with the whispering for company. She was beyond the need to shed tears. She had shed so many already. He had clung to her so tightly but still it was as if he was holding sand in the wind, she almost still felt the embrace, the lips on hers, his body against hers. She opened her eyes and all she saw was grey. It was mercurial and ever changing, light over dark and dark over light. It was shapeless and distinct. She sighed, eyes open or closed, there was no grey anymore; all she saw was a grey eyed man with charcoal lashes, and wavy black hair.

The afternoon light poured through the open garage door. Sirius wiped the grease from his hands with a spare rag, looking at his pride and joy. It was a black 1959 Triumph Bonneville motorcycle, four speed, with a leather seat. It was like any other muggle motorcycle but with a few magical tweaks he just finished adding and fine-tuned. He'd seen it in a muggle newspaper and had been doing anything and everything to save up for it. His friends and the Potters had pitched in, and bought it as a surprise. Marlene and Lily even went out and bought him his own black leather jacket, as well as custom number plates. Not only had that, his uncle Alphard, the only Black in his family that didn't want to kill him, given him an early inheritance when he came of age, helping him buy his own place. He now had a place to call home in the form of a small terrace house with a lockup garage in Coventry. He had the place set up to the floo network, to make it faster for his friends to visit, and vice versa.

For the first time in his life he felt like everything was finally coming his way. He was going to be starting his last term in Hogwarts. He'd even lined up a job at a muggle mechanic for when he finished. There was only one thing that was missing. Of all the things he got on his birthday she was the only thing that disappeared too soon from him yet again. She also happened to now be standing in the doorway between the garage and the house.

Sirius reached her in four steps. He picked her up kissing her deeply. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and he carried her into the house. They made it to the kitchen and Sirius sat her on the counter, running his hands through her hair.  
"You were supposed to stay." He groaned as Hermione pulled his shirt off him, tossing it aside. He kissed her again, his hands moved down her blouse. Grabbing the fabric he ripped it, buttons flying everywhere. Shedding the ruined shirt he pulled her close, trailing kisses from her jawline to her ear.  
"You were supposed to stay, Hermione." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Please tell me you will stay?" He kissed a scorching path from earlobe down her neck nipping her gently as he went.  
"Yes!" She gasped. He pulled away looking at her flushed face, her eyes like molten chocolate.  
"You will?" Surprise was evident in his voice; written all over his face. Hermione, chest heaving shocked he stopped so suddenly, she growled "Yes! Goddammit Sirius! Now shut up and kiss me."  
Sirius grinned and moved in capturing her mouth with his both scrambling to remove the rest of their clothing.

They had made it as far as the lounge room. They'd broken Sirius's dining table somewhere along the way. Their clothes were strewn through the lower level of the house. Both were stretched out on the rug, in front of the fire. Sirius had his head resting on one hand, the other hand drawing lazy circles on her skin, the leather bracelet on his wrist tickling her skin. Hermione lay mirrored to him tracing the tattoos he'd gotten in the time between when he saw her last. Both occasionally looked into each other's eyes, smiles pulling at their lips, chatting quietly about things that she had missed and what his plans were when he finished Hogwarts.

"I've changed my mind." Sirius said softly, caressing her skin, watching goose bumps form, "This is definitely the best outfit to date." He grinned devilishly at her. Hermione's cheeks tinged pink, a small smile forming on her lips. Sirius bent and kissed her softly. Behind them the fire flashed green, as someone was flooing through.

"Shit!" Sirius muttered as he quickly grabbed the cushions off the couch as they scrambled to sitting positions. Remus's head appeared in the fire eyes widening seeing Sirius with a pillow over him and a cushion barely covering Hermione.  
"Good evening Padfoot, Hermione." He grinned at them. Hermione's face had gone bright red, her blush creeping down her neck.  
"What do you want Moony?" he growled, slightly annoyed.  
"We were wondering what was keeping you," His grin broadened, "I'll let them know you'll be a bit late?"  
Sirius nodded, "yeah we will be there soon."

Remus turned to Hermione, he winked at her, still smirking "Lovely to see you again Hermione." His head disappeared before either could respond. Hermione groaned covering her head in embarrassment. Sirius got up and grabbed his jacket, "Come on Princess. Put this on in case one of the others gets an idea to try and peek."  
Hermione looked up at him horrified, "They wouldn't!"  
Sirius laughed, "I love my friends, but yes, they would be that depraved." He held the jacket out for her to put on. It was definitely long enough to cover her. Sirius took her hand and led her upstairs, sharing the hot shower together.

When they emerged and Hermione, wrapped in a towel, went downstairs looking for her discarded clothing as Sirius strutted to the bedroom to find clean clothes. She picked up the shredded blouse and the skirt similarly torn scrunching her nose at the damage, she could only find one sock and her underwear was nowhere to be found. Growling, she stomped back up the stairs.  
"Sirius Black, you have ruined my clothes!" She yelled at him, throwing the clothes ineffectually at him. He grinned his devilish grin, causing Hermione's heartbeat to skip, as he reached down and pulled a retail clothing bag out from his wardrobe. He dropped the bag onto the bed for her.

"I had a feeling you would need a new change of clothes Princess." He walked over and kissed her again he pulled away and her eyes narrowed at him, "You had a feeling that you would be destroying my clothes?" she asked exasperatedly, as he walked to the door.  
"Princess, it's been a regular fantasy since you last went away." He smirked at her, shutting the door as she spluttered, blushing furiously.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her and opened up the bag, tipping the contents onto the bed. Inside was a pair of jeans, a red blouse with spaghetti straps and a cropped black leather jacket, as well as knee high black leather boots. There was also a small brown parcel, she opened it and found red lingerie and a note.

 _To Hermione,_

 _Sirius asked me to get you some clothes._

 _I figured you would probably need new underwear as well._

 _Look forward to seeing you again!_

 _From Lily_

Hermione silently thanked the red head for her taste, making a mental note when she saw her again how she knew, got dressed, using her wand to slightly adjust the size of the clothes, though they fit almost perfectly, even if the jeans were practically skin tight. Fixing her hair she looked quickly in the mirror at the whole ensemble. Lily definitely had style.

Sirius had finished tidying the dining room and walked into the lounge room as Hermione came down the stairs. He couldn't stop staring. Hermione watched him, her cheeks dimpling into a smirk at the affect she had on him.  
"Cat got your tongue Mr Black?" She asked saucily.  
"I think – I think we should go. Before I decide to carry you back upstairs to remove all – that" Sirius stuttered. Breathing hard, he turned before he would fall for the temptation walked back through the kitchen into the garage. Hermione followed him through, her smirk quickly shifting to a look of fear; stopping at the doorway watching Sirius get on the bike and backed it out of the garage.

"We- we are not going on that!" she panicked. She suddenly remembered when Sirius from her time reminisced about the motorcycle he had in his youth. His flying motorcycle. Hermione swallowed hard.  
"Come on princess," He coaxed "This is safer than a broom, I swear." He curled his finger, beckoning her over. Reluctantly she walked over to him. He helped her get on behind him and he pulled out his wand to shut the garage door. Hermione slid her wand into one of her boots, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She jumped as he started the engine, the motorcycle roaring to life. She could not wait to learn to apparate. Anything was better than flying, be it broom, beast or bike.

They took off weaving through the late afternoon traffic, making their way towards the highway. She was just getting used to the sensation, when he flicked a gear and the motorcycle surged forwards, and upwards. She squeezed him so tight he could barely breathe as they ascended. When they leveled off her grip loosened slightly but remained iron tight around him. They rode through the air as the afternoon faded to evening. The sun setting behind them, lighting up the clouds around them in blazes of colour.

"We'll be landing soon!" Sirius shouted over his shoulder to her and he felt her grip tighten again. He shifted gears, and the bike tipped forward descending rapidly towards the ground. Hermione could not help but scream. Sirius pulled up as the ground rushed towards them bumping slightly pulling into the front yard of the Potters.

Hermione was trembling like a leaf, her hands like ice as Sirius helped her from the motorcycle. He gathered her in his arms rubbing her back, whispering soothing sweet nothings in her hair. The front door opened, James and Remus striding up to greet them.  
"About damn time! We thought we'd need a search party," James exclaimed, wrapping an arm around them both. Feeling Hermione shaking he frowned at Sirius, "What did you do to her?"  
Remus who was inspecting the motorcycle snorted as Sirius answered, "Apparently my Princess does not like flying."

Behind them Lily and Marlene walked out, looking for the boys.  
"Hermione!" Lily greeted her warmly, shoving James and Sirius off her to give her a hug.  
"Gosh, you're trembling! Let's get you inside with a hot cup of tea," she said kindly, guiding Hermione back into the house.  
"Nice to see you too Evans!" Sirius shouted after her. He was rewarded with a rude gesture as they disappeared into the house.

"Sirius, this is a hot ride!" Marlene looked over the bike appreciatively, standing next to Remus, arm casually over his shoulder, who snorted again, "Not the only one he's ridden today either." He smirked at his friend, earning a slap on the back of the head by Marlene.  
"What?" He asked scandalised. Marlene shook her head at him, "You are all class Remy."

Turning to James; "Where's Wormtail? I thought he'd be here for sure." Sirius asked.  
"He sent an owl saying his mother was sick again. Didn't want to leave her." James explained, as they walked back towards the house.

Mr and Mrs Potter greeted him warmly, as James got them all butterbeers, settling together in the lounge, the boys talking about the bike.  
"James, darling we are going to head out now!" Mrs Potter called to her son.  
"We are going to go see the Prewett's, and will be back later. Try not to get up to too much trouble OK. See you later dears." The others waved them good-bye, as they walked out the front door apparating away with a loud crack.

James settled in next to Sirius on the couch nudging his best friends shoulder, "So, Hermione…"  
Sirius grinned, sipping his butterbeer, "yeah, we broke the dining table, somewhere between hello, and how are you"  
Remus sprayed his drink as James choked on his. The girls had sat on the floor, gossiping, stopped and looked up, Sirius still grinning winked at them as the other two were gasping for air.  
"You broke the table!" Remus gasped.  
On the floor Hermione's face went bright red, groaning into her drink. Marlene rolled her eyes, muttering "Boys, no decorum whatsoever."

As they continued to chat, evening fell into full darkness. The boys had disappeared into the kitchen in search of snacks and stronger drinks. Lily disappeared up the stairs and brought down James's record player putting on some music. Marlene dragged Hermione up to dance with her and Lily.  
"Damn." Sirius breathed as he walked back in watching the girls dance carefree in the lounge, laughing, enjoying the moment.

For the first time since she fell through the veil, Hermione felt truly happy. Lily and Marlene were kind and accepting, instantly including her, forming a strong bond that her heart swelled at the easy acceptance with the group. It was unlike anything she had experienced in her own past. The boys, James, Remus and Peter, had also accepted her, knowing their secret. And Sirius, despite all the cruelty of his childhood, had a wonderful group of friends, accepting his emotional outbursts, was loving, kind hearted and could not keep his eyes off the curly brown haired witch.

It was very late and all of them were a little tipsy. They had all ended up on the floor, talking and joking. James, suddenly remembering something turned to Hermione, "I've been meaning to ask you, Hermione, who is Harry?"  
Hermione spluttered looking at James wide eyed. "He's, a friend. Why do you ask?"  
James smiled, "You have accidentally called me that a couple of times now." He took a sip of his drink, eyeing her over the bottle "I thought I must have a doppelgänger that is called Harry."  
Hermione smiled weakly, "Something like that."

"If you and Lily have a baby you should call him Harry! That would be absolutely fabulous!" Marlene grinned, watching as Lily blushed, and James splutter.  
"Wait you have a friend. A guy friend called Harry?" Sirius asked bristling. Lily, who was on his other side, laughed, "Sirius, don't tell me you are you jealous?"  
"I'm not jealous." He grumbled, causing the others to snicker and chuckle.

"Oh Sirius, you have it bad." Marlene smirked at him.  
Sirius stood up suddenly and growled, "I need some air." He stormed out the back door, leaving the other's to chuckle, though Hermione's eyes followed him as he disappeared.

No one commented when stood and followed a short time later. She found him at the bottom of the garden, leaning on the brick wall staring out into the darkness. A leaf crunched under her foot, alerting him to her presence, he turned. She stepped forward slowly, "You shouldn't be jealous, you know." She stepped into his arms, leaning in to him slightly. He enveloped her in a hug, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Harry has a closeted crush on one of my friends. He has a thing for red heads." She explained.  
Sirius chuckled, "Like James then."

Sirius sighed heavily, combing his fingers through her hair. Caressing her cheek he tilted her head, his gaze molten, and penetrating; meeting her lips with his, kissed her deeply. When he pulled away Hermione was left breathless. From the house they heard the back door bang open.  
Remus's voice bellowed "SIRIUS! JAMES NEEDS YOU NOW!" His voice was panicked and urgent.

Sirius kissed her briefly on the forehead, letting her go began jogging back up to the house. Hermione began to follow. Sirius skidded to a stop as a whispering snaked past him, he watched as Hermione, running towards him, but not getting closer, was swept back and away.

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted at him again. Sirius looked at the darkness for a second more, then turned and ran into the house. Standing in the lounge was Alistair Moody, Head Auror. Marlene and Lily sat on the floor holding each other crying. Remus was pale. James as soon as he saw his best friend broke down. Mr and Mrs Potter were dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 11**

 **10** **th** **May 1979 - To Have and To Hold**

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Lily had opened the front door of her parents' house, her hair in rollers and a kimono dressing gown wrapped around her. Sirius was standing at the entrance dressed in tailored dress robes, holding a large box.  
"Your flowers were ready so I brought them over."  
He pushed past her walking into the house setting the box on the kitchen counter. Lily following behind, "Why didn't Remus bring them? He was supposed to bring them!"

"Relax Evans! Moony and Prongs were too busy arguing about which way to tie their cravats. I volunteered to bring them, leaving Wormtail to referee." Sirius explained. Lily looked him up and down, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Then why is your cravat tied? Aren't they supposed to be tied to match?"

Sirius grinned at her, "Because I told them I'd strangle them with theirs if they tried to tell me how tie mine. Hey Marly, looking good" Smiling to Marlene who walked in, also in a dressing gown, her hair and makeup already done. She'd come out to drag her bride back into her room to finish her hair and makeup. She grinned in greeting, "Wanna' trade, groom for bride?"  
Sirius chuckled. "That would mean, Moony and Wormtail too, or no deal Marls."  
Marlene crinkled her nose, "Pass, come on Lils, I need to get the rollers out of your hair."  
Lily ignored her as she pulled out really bad looking, hand-made flowers. She rounded on Sirius, "Black, What the hell are these?"

"Yeah, I also had to tell you that the florist apparently went out of business and sent you this." He began backing out of the kitchen slowly, Marlene covering her mouth to try and stop her giggles.  
"WHAT!" Lily screamed as Sirius began backing out of the house Lily stormed after him screamed "SIRIUS BLACK WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE FLORIST IS OUT OF BUSINESS? IT'S MY FUCKING WEDDING DAY!"  
Sirius put his hands up in surrender, wincing. "Evans, I'm just the messenger. I'm merely the bearer of bad news, so to speak." He pleaded. He had made it outside, bowing and disapparating at the same time.

As Sirius disapparated a soft wind in Lily's room whispered through, fluttering her veil. It danced past the wedding dress and blew harder. Hermione tumbled out of the wardrobe. She looked around the room, unsure where she was. She started at the sounds outside and looked out the window. She recognised Lily and Marlene. Hermione turned back to the wardrobe and realised what day it was. The day Lily Evans marries James Potter. Turning away from the dress and veil, she walked out of the room to find Lily.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. But Sirius was already gone. Marlene went out to try and calm the raging bride and led her back inside.  
"This cannot be happening." Lily fumed, "This cannot be happening"  
Marlene shut the front door and guided Lily back towards the bedroom.  
"It's my wedding day and I have no – Hermione!" Lily gasped, both girls stopped in surprise as Hermione emerged from the bedroom. Hermione smiled timidly at them. Lily and Marlene had both learned about Hermione after her last visit, about how she has been appearing and disappearing as Sirius grew up. Both found the notion incredibly romantic. Lily threw her arms around the girl holding her. "I am so, so glad you're here." Hermione didn't quite know what to say, hugging her back. She looked over to Marlene raised an eyebrow at her. Marlene shrugged mouthed "Bridezilla".

The house phone rang and Marlene sprang up to go answer it. As she grew up in a wizarding family they didn't use them. Lily and Hermione however were both well versed in telephones, coming from muggle backgrounds. They stood watching Marlene on the phone and saw her face fall, from what the other person was saying; "Alright, I'll tell her. Oh and also we apparently don't have bouquets… Yes, they sent us what seems like wads of toilet paper stuck to pipe cleaners... yes still three… OK great!... No don't worry… OK, Mrs Evans…. Bye!" Marlene hung up the phone and turned to face the two girls.

"I have good news and bad news, and a great idea." She announced grabbing both girls by the hand dragging them into Lily's room to help finish preparing the bride. "The bad news is that your mum said that Petunia is not coming. The good news is your mum will sort something out regarding bouquets"

Lily's parents had already left for the church. Being muggles meant that they needed extra time to get there, and as the church was three hours away needed as much time to get there. They promised Lily that they would go and see Petunia, Lily's sister to try and convince her to come to her sister's wedding. Petunia apparently refused. Lily and Marlene were to apparate at the appropriate time to meet Lily's father outside the church to walk her down the aisle.

"Tuney is not coming to my wedding? My own sister is not coming to my wedding!" Lily began to tear up. It was her sister's final rejection. Hermione put an arm around Lily. Marlene however, was looking at her smirking. Lily was watching her best friend. "Out with it Marls, what's your bright idea?"  
Marlene grinned deviously. "Hermione will be your second bridesmaid."  
Lily's eyes lit up and looked pleadingly at Hermione, "That is a perfect idea! Please, please say you will?"  
Hermione kindly smiled at Lily, unable to say no "Of course, I'd be honoured to."

Marlene clapped her hands. "Excellent! Now Lily, sit your ass down so I can finish getting you ready." She ordered as she dashed out of the room grabbing the other bridesmaid's dress and accessories from Petunia's old bedroom, handing it to Hermione. Marlene moved back over to Lily, and began pulling the rollers out of her hair. Hermione, looked at the dress, it was a 1950's inspired tea dress in navy blue, The shoes and belt were a bright red. Hanging the dress next to Marlene's matching one she settled on the bed watching the blonde witch transform Lily's hair and face into a smiling, blushing bride.

It was a site to behold. Marlene was extremely good at what she did with makeup and magic. In short order Lily was ready to get dressed. Lily stood and took Hermione's hands, sitting her down in her place. Marlene had gone behind a screen in the corner to put her dress on.

"Seeing as his royal pain in the ass doesn't know you are here." Lily said as she looked over Hermione's shoulder in the mirror smirking. "You are getting the Marly Makeover treatment so we can surprise the hell out of him." Hermione looked in amusement through the mirror, "The Marly Makeover treatment?"

Marlene came out from behind the screen in her navy blue dress that went to her knees, smirking, "I'm famous for it and we need to make it hard for Sirius to know it's you. Trust me Hermione. You are not going to regret it."  
"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Marlene grinned at her through the mirror and shook her head. When Marlene was done Hermione almost didn't recognise herself in the mirror. Marlene had managed to straighten her untameable curls, magic holding the effect in place. It was pulled up into a high sleek ponytail, held high on her head with a matching red hair clip, covering the elastic. Her eyes were dark outlined and smoky, the blush on her cheeks highlighting her cheekbones, subtly changing the angles on her face and a dark red lipstick finished the look.

Lily came out from behind the screen in her dress. She looked ephemeral, in a white satin and the lace tea dress, the belt, and shoes a navy that matched the bridesmaids dresses. Marlene stepped behind to make sure the dress was done up and picked up the veil setting it amongst her red curls. Lily looked at Hermione and smiled. "Best get changed. We need to be there soon."

Hermione's gathered the garments and got changed behind the screen. Lily and Marlene looked her up and down. "If he actually looks at your face Hermione, he is not going to know." Lily said Hermione looked and felt like someone out of Grease the movie, which happened to be Lily's favourite movie.

"Well Marly's Makeovers is a success yet again." Marlene said smugly, "10 sickles it will take him until she makes it all the way down the aisle before he realises."  
Lily grinned, "You're on. Only he will notice after I have made it down the aisle and the ceremony has started."  
They looked at Hermione, who replied, "Remus will work it out first, at which point they will place their own bets on it between them." She smiled deviously and the girls laughed. "Ready?" She asked both of them who nodded, taking Marlene's outstretched hands and apparated all three to the church.

Remus was waiting outside when they appeared to greet the bride, and her bridesmaids, three bunches of bright yellow tulips in his arms. Striding over he looked them all up and down appreciatively, until Marlene slapped him on the head scowling, "Hey, eyes on me, if you want to ogle someone."  
"Ow! Hey I can't help it you all absolutely stunning. Though, I thought your mum said your sister was a no show?" he asked handing out the bouquets to each of them, focusing on Hermione. She counted to five in her head when she saw Remus's eyes widen in recognition. She smirked and winked, putting a finger to her lips briefly.

Remus grinned and winked back, "Better go and let James know. Sirius said you were distraught over the flower debacle." He said.  
"I do not do distraught," Lily sniffed. "I do happy and screaming mad. But not distraught."

Remus walked inside and spoke to Lily's parents letting them know she arrived, and hurried to the nervous groom, grinning, "I have good news and great news."  
James looked at him waiting, not quite sure he would be able to talk. Remus sighed, "The girls are here. And Lily magicked a replacement bridesmaid up."  
Sirius pulled out a silver flask and took a swig before shoving into James shaking hands, "well that is the good news; what is the great news?"  
Remus grinned, "She is better bloody looking than her bitch of a sister."

"Only one replacement bridesmaid?" Peter asked. He looked extremely uncomfortable in the dress robes that they made him wear. Not happy that he was again dateless. But he had no choice. Lily had only wanted two bridesmaids. James insisted on all three of his best mates stand with him, as they had done in school together, and out of school with the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius handed the flask to Peter, trying to cheer him up. "Buck up, Wormtail. There is likely to be some lovely waitresses at the reception." Peter took a swig, not feeling any better at all, and handed it to Remus.

"So do we know who this bridesmaid is?" Sirius asked Remus who grinned and shook his head as he drank.  
"It would ruin the surprise if I told you. But to make it interesting, the first one to figure out Lily's mystery bridesmaid gets first dance with her. If she gets to the alter and none of you figure it out, I get first dance. Deal?"

The other three looked between each other weighing up the bet. James said, "Lils would kill me if I went ahead with this. And win."  
Grinning, "Guess it's not too early to find more ways to annoy her. I'm in."  
Sirius taking back the flask tipped it up sighing realising it was empty, "You know I'm in. Let's not pretend otherwise."  
Peter, now with the potential of having his night become better, even if it was for one dance grinned "I'm in."

The music started and the doors opened. Marlene appeared at the entrance and walked slowly down the aisle, smiling at the small crowd of close friends and family. When Marlene reached the boys she smirked at Remus, "Do they know yet?"  
Remus shook his head returning the smirk, "Bets on who guesses who it is first."  
"Damn it! Lily and I just lost 10 sickles." All four turned and looked at Marlene in shock. She grinned and winked at them, "What? Thought you were the only ones betting?"

She turned and looked down the aisle as Hermione walked slowly through the door, whispering to them, "Eyes up front soldiers."  
The boys all turned to the door. Marlene snickered as James, Sirius and Peter all swore under their breath. She caught Remus eye, "What's the bet?"  
Sirius answered without taking his eyes off the bridesmaid walking slowly towards them, "Simple. Guess who she is, we get first dance with her. Remus gets first dance if we don't"

James face tinged pink knowing he was checking out someone other than his bride. Marlene pouted, "What no bets for me?"  
Sirius grinned and winked at Marlene, "No, your Moony's prize if one of us beats him." Marlene rolled her eyes at him, chuckling.

Hermione made it to the steps, and tripped on the last one. Four pairs of hands reached for her, Sirius catching her. Her shoe had fallen off and Sirius reached down grabbing it kneeling in front of her. "Milady, if I may?" She looked down at him smiling, her hand on his shoulder balancing, offered her foot to him as he placed the shoe back on, and then looked up at her, brown staring into grey. She counted three seconds when his face lit up as if all his birthdays came at once. "Well hello Princess, aren't you are cheeky surprise." Hermione grinned and Sirius escorted her to stand next to Marlene, kissing her hand before returning to his place.

The music changed and the doors opened to the bride and her father. The afternoon light shining through, outlining Lily as if she were encased by a halo. James exhaled heavily at the site of Lily, the girl he had fallen in love with over and over for nearly eight years, began walking down the aisle towards him. At the sound of James's heavy sigh, Sirius dragged his eyes off the Hermione, and looked up to seeing Lily.  
"Prongs old son, you are one lucky man. Evans looks dazzling," he whispered to his friend squeezing his shoulder, James grinned, not taking his eyes off his beautiful bride.

The ceremony was performed by a Ministry Officiant, who was more than happy to include elements of both magical and muggle ceremonies. Sirius nearly forgot his role with the rings as he kept staring at Hermione, until Lily hissed, "Goddammit Black, the rings!"  
"Calm yourself Evans, I've got them!" he hissed back. The crowd in the front row chuckled, hearing the argument. They exchanged vows, and then the minister announced that James could now kiss the bride. James swept her into his arms dramatically, leaned down and kissed her fiercely, everyone cheering at the spectacle. When they pulled away Lily was blushed grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione smiled warmly at the newlyweds, joining in the applause. James so achingly like Harry; was grinning from ear to ear, unable to take his eyes off his new wife. Marlene and Sirius were the first to congratulate the couple, and then it was Hermione and Remus's turns. Then the rest of the guest slowly moved up to congratulate them, Sirius grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the crowd, into his arms.  
"Oh, how I missed you." He leaned in capturing her lips, kissing her until she was breathless and continued until she was gasping, only pulling away when Lily's voice cut through as she yelled, "SIRIUS BLACK, HANDS OFF MY BRIDESMAID!"  
Sirius groaned into her mouth and stood Hermione back up again.  
"Evans, I can't help it if your Bridesmaid is my girlfriend." He retorted walking them both back over to the group.  
Hermione, raised an eyebrow at him, "Girlfriend huh?" she moved to stand next to Marlene, her smirk blossoming to a full smile.

The reception was held in a little Italian restaurant, down the road. It was the first place that James had taken Lily out on an official date and the owner was more than happy to host their celebrations, with so much food, and drinks. There was even a duke box set up in the corner. Overall the day was absolutely lovely. James eyes kept following his wife around the room, and Lily constantly glancing back to him, beaming each time their eyes connected. The bridal waltz came on and James led his bride out onto the floor, began their dance, laughing and kissing each other, both blissfully happy.

Remus and Sirius stood to take the girls on the dance floor. Remus grinned at Sirius, "You technically lost." He held out his hand to Hermione. Hermione side glanced at Marlene, who was already standing to Sirius's outstretched hand. The groomsmen leading the bridesmaid's onto the floor joined the dancing newlyweds. Remus spun her and they began a slow waltz, "Sirius is a lucky man Hermione. Shame he lost the bet." He smirked. Hermione laughed. "Well I'm 20 sickles up for mine. What was your bet?"  
Remus smile broadened, "Dancing with you. First dance. What was yours?"  
Hermione gave him her most devilish smile, "My bet was that you'd figure it out, then bet on which of the other three worked it out." Remus whistled low. "Those were some big odds, how did you know?"  
Hermione winked and laughed, "Call it witches instinct. Well as winners shall we go spend my winnings on a drink?"

Remus danced them to the bar, and got them drinks, toasting their glasses. "To winners and friends!" They took a sip and watched the people dancing. Hermione noticed that Peter was sitting alone. She had begun to feel a little apprehensive towards him, knowing what was to come. And with tonight, the marriage of Lily and James Potter, one of the most talked about events that led up to their deaths, she was almost afraid to speak to him.

Hermione had begun to feel that her presence and actions in the past were solidifying the memories and past that she knew and read about. Small actions and large ones it seemed no matter what she did or didn't do sent shockwaves through her core that she was making the history, Harry's history, and she absolutely dreaded the outcome. In the grey of the veil, all she had for company were the what ifs and what may haves if she wasn't there.

Remus watched her, sipping his drink quietly, she was an enigma. She would laugh and joke with them and then something would be said and she would quieten, her face would go blank as if she were watching a film reel of something. He saw that she would do it frequently around James, and when she started drinking would always seem to call him Harry. However he noticed more and more when Peter was around her face would change to utter despondency before she took back control of herself. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, like who was Harry, how did she know each of them so well and not at all, and where did she come from. He knew Sirius was completely obsessed with her. He acted the ladies' man, but his heart was hers, long before he reached Hogwarts.

The man himself moved towards them Marlene on his arm. She was glowing from their dance. Sirius, having grown up in one of the strictest of households was required to learn dance, as well as musical instruments. He said he'd never missed one, as it was the only enjoyable thing he took from the harshness of his childhood. He even taught them to dance well enough, so they would embarrass themselves when they occasionally went to muggle dance clubs and socials.

Marlene grabbed his drink and tossed it back, grinning.  
"Thanks Remy." He chuckled as she practically dragged him out onto the dance floor, where they began dancing close together. Hermione watched smiling into her glass, finishing her own off.  
"May I have this dance?" A hand appeared in front of Hermione, as Sirius bowed before her. She smiled up into those mercurial eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

He led her onto the dance floor and they took positions. Sirius raised a brow, "You know how to dance?" mildly surprised.  
"My parents were the local champions of ballroom dance; they showed me a few things." She explained, her cheeks dimpling.  
"You continue to surprise me Princess. But do you know Tango?" he asked her with his heart stopping smile, which broadened as she nodded.  
He let go of her hand briefly to pull out his wand, changing the music, to many guests dismay. Marlene being the loudest, "Black quit showing off!"  
Lily shushed her, and moved off the floor. She'd seen Sirius dance before, it was always something to behold.

The music started, Latin beats filled the room and Sirius looked down at Hermione grinning, "Ready?" He didn't give her a chance to reply as he spun her away across the now vacant dance floor. As she spun Sirius flicked his wand and Hermione's dress glittered with tiny rhinestones, one side of her skirt split, revealing the suspenders holding her stocking up, the skirt of the dress tapered to a high-low look from where the split was.

Hermione was now standing on the opposite side of the dance floor, Sirius on the other. They gazed at each other, their eyes smouldering. The people around them faded out as the Latin music picked up and began sensually stepping towards one another, stalking each other across the floor until they met, hands coming together, Sirius's left hand on her waist, Hermione's other hand holding a handful of her skirt. Their feet in unison began moving across the room Hermione's head facing away, their feet moving quickly turning in a circle. He dipped her, pulling her against him quickly. She looked at him and his gazed scorched with intensity. She twisted down his body slowly, tauntingly to the rhythm of the music, her legs sliding between his in a near perfect split. Holding her hands he stepped around her legs spinning her on the ground, and then pulling her up so fast she flew into the air.

He caught her, his hands on her hips and slid her slowly down his body, their eyes not breaking contact from the other. Their eyes lit with fire. They moved around the floor in sync, their passion fuelling their moves. The end of the song closed and he dipped her holding her with one arm around her waist, caressing her cheek. Both were breathing hard. For a long moment they remained like that before he pulled her into a deep and fiery kiss. Both were completely oblivious to the cheering applause in the room.

Pulling her back to her feet he twirled her and they bowed to the audience before striding off the dance floor pulling her along. "Sirius, where are we going?" She said in surprise as he practically dragged her out the door. Pulling her close she saw his eyes were like molten silver.  
"My place," he answered in a husky voice, apparating them away.

Remus and James chuckled together as they watched their friend depart, knowing that their tango would continue. Marlene next to him was fanning her face. "That was the steamiest thing I have ever seen."  
Lily and the other's raised their glasses, "Cheers to Hermione and Sirius, showing the sex without the sex!"  
They drank, Peter staring off asked aloud "Was Hermione wearing red panties?"  
All four choked and sprayed there drinks. "Right now I doubt it." Remus wheezed, sending them all into fits of laughter around the table.

The only things that Hermione was still wearing was the garter belt and stockings as she was draped across Sirius, both panting hard. They had made it to the bedroom this time, only because Sirius apparated them directly in. The bed however did not hold up to their exertions.  
"Your parent's showed you how to tango?" Sirius asked, softly caressing her back, Hermione hummed at the feeling.  
"No," she said sleepily, "I went to lessons for those. My parents supported anything I had an interest in outside of books."  
Sirius chuckled beneath her as she drifted into slumber.

Sirius awoke to the bed empty again. The sunlight was streaming in to the ruins of the bed. He needed to start using strengthening charms, he thought as he searched through the mess for a pair of boxers. He made his way downstairs yawning, stopping halfway and sniffed the air. In the kitchen was Hermione, dressed in his shirt stocking still on, flipping pancakes, dancing around the kitchen to the music played through the portable radio he had. Sirius was blown away. Thanking the fates, that he had nearly a whole day with her already and she was still here. He stepped into the kitchen, taking her hand and twirling her around dancing as they prepared breakfast.

Hermione sat on the counter as she ate hers, unable to remove the smile from her face as she ate; Sirius leant against the wall opposite, unable to take his eyes off her. An owl flew through the kitchen window, with a parcel and a note to Hermione. Setting down her plate she opened the letter,

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I figured you may need these back if Sirius was anything to watch last night. Merlin's beard you both can dance!_

 _Tell Sirius to stop stealing your undies!  
Love,_

 _Marly._

 _P.S. Peter saw your knickers. Jokes on him, Remus got to see mine!_

Hermione opened the parcel and her jeans, boots, top and jacket were inside, plus another small brown bag. She silently thanked the blonde witch. She was an absolute angel.  
"I'm going for a shower," She gathered her things and went to walk out being stopped by a large muscled arm, barring her way.  
"You can come too; you need one as much as me." She wrinkled her nose at him.  
"Cheeky little witch!" he growled and he chased her playfully upstairs, Hermione squealing and giggling.

They spent the day out together, the weather sunny and bright. She rode pinion on the back of the motorcycle; only on the proviso he kept it on the ground. He took her to a park and they walked around, Sirius bought them ice creams. Hermione told him about her growing up in the muggle world, and subjects she studied at school. He was surprised when she told him about the time turner she had used for class. She deliberately left out information that could be detrimental, sticking to safer subjects, like classes, what she wanted to do when she left, how old she was after using the time-turner for the majority of a school year.

It was sunset; Sirius had taken her to a lookout to end their perfect day together. The sky was alit with blazes of colour, yet neither was watching Mother Nature's display. Sirius, arms around her, kissed her as her back leaned against the railing. The sun sank lower and the clouds sky was awash in golds, and Sirius whispered softly in her ear, watching as her face lit up. The whispering wrapped around them, he leaned in kissing her fiercely, she moaned against him. The suns final rays disappeared and so too did Hermione.

"Please don't leave me waiting long, Princess." Sirius whispered into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 12**

 **18th** **September 1979 – Tears and Tattoos**

Whispering. Constant, never ending whispering. Indistinct, even when it was so loud she felt like she was standing in a large room full of people all talking at once, then silence. Hermione almost felt as though it were a never ending ocean of sound, curling over her crushing her then leaving her bereft in the silence it left behind. And the grey ever swirling, ever changing, like moods, shifting and moving. There was beauty in it. Sometimes she appreciated it; though more and more she cursed and screamed at it, her cries melding with the whispers.

She wondered if it would have been better if she just drifted, endlessly in the grey to stop the pain of being ripped away over and over again. She tried so hard to embrace each ever fleeting moment, yet her mind in its logic burned the hope on the knowledge that many of the people she had met were already long dead in her present. Their deaths shaped the history, the future and the present. Her actions, interactions and mere presence seemed to be shaping the history she knew. A breeze caressed her snaking around her. She shut her eyes, and took a deep breath as the veil shifted and sent her back into the presence of the past.

"Evans for the love of all things magical; why in Merlin's beard are we doing this the muggle way?" Sirius panted as he lugged a large box labelled books into the house, which Lily and James had just bought. It was a large three bedroom home. It was big enough to begin a family, which is what they both wanted to do.  
"Because I said so Black." Lily said, "Take that goes upstairs, in the sitting room. And it's Potter now not Evans!" She was standing at the entrance directing everyone on where to put the boxes, as they came through.  
"You've always been Evans, Evans. Marrying Prongs never changed that, especially when you are refusing to let us do this with magic!" Sirius growled as he carried it past her and up the stairs.

"Lils my love, I am starting to agree with Padfoot. Can we at least use magic on the furniture?" James huffed, carrying a box destined for their kitchen. Lily narrowed her eyes, "You said last night that this was a great idea!"  
Lily followed James into the house as they bickered, which mostly involved Lily yelling and James placating her.

Sirius walked down the hallway on the second level, smirking as Lily and James's voices echoed through the house. Setting the box down, he turned hearing someone behind him. He was expecting, Remus or Peter with a box. Instead Hermione was standing there, seemingly checking him out from behind. She looked up her cheeks dimpled as she smirked.  
"I can completely understand Lily's reasoning for doing it the muggle way."  
"Oh? Is that so, Princess?" Sirius grinned, taking two steps towards her grabbing her by the waist and captured her lips with his, gently nibbled her bottom lip growling softly into her mouth, causing her to gasp. They were interrupted again to Lily yelling from the bottom of the stairs, "SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS AND HELP!"

Sirius growled, pulling away reluctantly, his hands still around her. Hermione followed his mouth, not wanting to stop.  
"Hermione," he groaned, grey into brown, he saw her desire burning.  
"Just shut up and kiss me Mr Black." She crooned, reaching up and pulling his head down towards her, meeting him in a fiery kiss that left him panting, when she pulled away smirking.

"Vixen," he growled and lifted her over his shoulder. Hermione laughed, as he carried her downstairs.  
"I found another helper for you Evans. Don't lose her." Setting Hermione down in front of Lily, who beamed and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"So glad you're here! Come; help me sort these boys out." Lily took Hermione's hand leading her into the house.

Lily eventually allowed the boys to finish bringing the boxes and furniture in with magic, as well as unpacking with magic. It was a sight to behold as things flew out of the boxes, sitting themselves on shelves and in zooming into cupboards. Most of the furniture had come from James's parents place. Since his parents died, he couldn't live in the house and decided to sell it for new beginnings with his wife. They found a house that was right in town, in Godric's Hollow. Lily was a little sad at living so far away from her parents, but excited with the prospect of starting a family with James.

Remus was sent to get dinner and drinks as, James, Peter and Sirius cleared the boxes from the house, while Lily, Marlene and Hermione finished unpacking the kitchen, by hand as Lily had argued with Sirius, "It's my bloody kitchen, and if I do it with magic, I won't know where anything is!"  
Remus returned with five large pizzas and several bottles of wine to toast their new place. All of them sitting on the floor in the living room eating and enjoying the success of their work.

The night was late and the bottles of wine were diminishing, all of them were rather tipsy.  
"Hermione, you did it again." James said smirking at her. "You called me Harry again." The others laughed as Hermione's cheeks tinged pink.  
"Sorry Harry-James." She apologised, causing the others to laugh again.  
"It is actually a nice name though, Harry." Lily mused, sipping her wine. The clock on the mantle, a house warming gift from Peter, chimed midnight. Hermione felt a tingle rush through her. Sirius, who had her encircled by his legs, felt her shiver. "You OK Princess?" he asked as she shivered again, the tingling sensation shuddering through her.

Hermione frowned. Her tipsy mind trying to work out the funny feeling. She remembered she used to get smaller tingles each time she had used the time turner. She sat up straight as she felt like a bucket of water had doused her.  
"What day is it?" She twisted to look at Sirius; he was frowning at her concern written across his features.

"Officially, we are now into the 19th September 1979." Peter answered her question, pouring himself another glass of wine.  
Hermione looked at Peter, "you're sure?" she asked as another tingle went through her. Peter nodded and shrugged.  
"Princess, what's going on? You're trembling." He asked her gently turning her to face him. Her eyes were round as saucers, her face slightly pale.  
"Today is my birth-day." She whispered.

The others cheered mishearing her, making toasts and drinking. Sirius however, continued to frown, as Hermione trembled against him again, when it dawned on him. "It's your -! But your-!" Hermione smiled weakly. "Your Birth – day! The day you were born?" Sirius stammered.  
Marlene asked, "That is why they call it a birthday Black. So how old are you then?" still not quite understanding.

"Um… Well…" Hermione struggled to think. She was minutes ago born and at the same time older. She no longer truly knew how old she was, sometimes she felt old beyond her years, and other times she felt too young for all the things she had been through, was still going through. Suddenly it became too much. She stood up; "I- I need to go," and she fled from the house leaving the others sitting in stunned silence, Sirius scrambled up following her out the door.

"Hermione wait!" Sirius called as ran after her, but she ran on, she needed to get away from everything. She felt like if she were to stop she would be crushed by the tidal wave of emotions writhing through her, spurring her forward. Sirius was impressed at how fast she ran, and thankful she had not had the opportunity to learn to apparate as he cheated by apparating ahead of her down the road. She skidded to a stop in front of him. Tears were streaming down her face, her body shaking in the dim light.  
"I- I can't Sirius. I can't tell them." He stepped slowly forward, wrapping his arms around her, "Shh, Princess, you don't have to say anything." He crooned. He held her as she cried, racking sobs. "Si- Sirius, I – I don't even know how old I am."

"I know, Princess, it doesn't matter." He soothed. "Age is irrelevant." He hoped. He knew she was from 1996. She had also told him that she had calculated she gained an additional six months when she was in her third year at Hogwarts. He mentally calculated that if her birthday was near the time she fell back in time she would have been roughly seventeen. He hissed as he realised. She was roughly seventeen, possibly older.

"Merlins beard!" He whispered as another realisation hit. "I'm nineteen years older than you!" Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She had known the age difference from the when she first fell into Sirius's past. She had tried so hard to just be friends with the charismatic and incredibly handsome young man and failed abysmally. Yet from everything else that was going on, right now in this very moment she felt calmest and safest with Sirius.

"Come on Princess, how about we go home." Sirius said softly as he felt Hermione stop trembling. She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, slightly confused. "Home?"  
Sirius smirked, "Yes, home." Apparating them back to his terrace house. He led her to the bedroom. He found her one of his shirts to wear, handing it out to her.  
"If you need to, go and shower, and then in bed, Princess." He kissed her temple.  
"I'll be back in a minute to give you privacy." He gently shut the bedroom door, walked down the hall and pulled out the small hand mirror he was never without.

"Prongs! You there?" He called into the mirror. James face appeared almost instantly, waiting for Sirius to talk to him.  
"Is she alright?" James asked concerned for the young witch.  
Sirius nodded, "Yeah, too much wine and she hates her birthday." James nodded yet clearly unconvinced at what he said; however, he knew that his friend would tell him in time. James looked away from the mirror for a second as someone said something, turned back.  
"Lily and Marly send their love to her. They were sorry she had to leave. Remus said he will be around later in the morning."  
"Thanks Prongs. Tell the girls I'll pass it on. Night."  
"Night Padfoot." The mirror went blank and Sirius walked slowly back down the hall, knocking gently on his bedroom door before entering.

He saw that Hermione had changed and was standing by the window looking up at the sky hugging herself tightly. Sirius changed quickly and padded towards her, wrapping his arms around her form. Hermione leaned into him. A tear splashed onto his arm. She was weeping. Slowly he turned her within his arms holding her against him. She had so much strength, he thought, and yet right now she was so very fragile. He scooped her up into his arms carrying her over to the bed. He held her, soothing her, rubbing her back softly, breathing in her scent; until she fell asleep. He lay awake watching her until the sun rose, the early morning light streaming across the room, highlighting her brown curls, highlighting golden tints. Sounds from downstairs indicated that Remus had arrived as he said he would. Kissing Hermione on her temple, he carefully got out of the bed and padded out the room, grabbing his dressing gown as he left.

"Morning Moon- Reggie? What are you doing here?" Sirius stopped on the stairs, staring down at his brother in shock. He hadn't seen his brother since graduation, thanks to his mother, the last time they had spoken was on the train heading back to London. The words were short as Regulus had befriended Severus Snape; and Sirius accused his brother for cavorting with slimy gits. His brother was now standing in the living room at the in front of the fire place. Regulus looked pale, his cheeks gaunt, hair and clothes unkempt, as if he had been in them for several days. It was the haunted look in his brother's eyes that made Sirius pause.

"What are you doing here Reggie?" Sirius repeated crossing his arms, leaning against the wall. Regulus looked at his brother, brief flickers of emotion showing on his face before the mask of indifference fell back into place.  
"I'm starting to think, maybe it was a mistake coming here," Regulus's aristocratic voice gravelly, not its usual soft tenor.  
Sirius laughed, "You turn up in the early hours of the morning, out of the blue and then realise it was a mistake? Reggie what in Merlins beard are you doing here?"  
Regulus's shoulders hunched over, as if struggling to answer his brother. "I- I need your help. I-I've made a terrible mistake." He looked up to his brother now pleadingly.

Sirius unfolded himself and continued down the last few steps, "What could you have done to require my help? Last time we spoke, you made it quite clear that you shared our dear mother's wishes on wishing I was dead!" He growled. The two brothers stood facing each other, both so alike in appearance, yet so different in mannerisms. Sirius's grey eyes burned with fire, Regulus's were cold, almost devoid of life. The silence grew, the void showing how large a wedge had become between the two. Even after he was rejected from the house by his mother, Sirius still tried his best to protect his brother, until his brother had publicly denounced and rejected him, and throwing a bunch of letters at him, left Sirius gutted. The letters were from Hermione to a scared and lonely little boy that was now a scared and lonely young man.

Now Regulus stood opposite his brother, asking for help. For what he didn't know, until Regulus took a deep breath, raised his right arm and pulled up his sleeve. Sirius eyes widened at the tattoo that marked his arm. For a long minute Sirius could not speak, staring at the Dark Mark.  
"WHAT THE FUCK REGGIE!" He exploded; Regulus cringed back, dropping his arm letting the sleeve fall. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? YOU FUCKING JOINED THAT GROUP OF SICK FUCKS? THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU WITH?" Sirius ranted pointing at his brother's arm, glaring at his brother. When Regulus said nothing, Sirius laughed hollowly, "That mark, is your death sentence Reg, you have signed your own death warrant, and you want me to what? Bail you out?"

Regulus noticed movement at the top of the stairs and glanced up. His eyes widened briefly, before his face went blank. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs having woken from Sirius yelling. "I can see that coming here definitely was a mistake. I should have known that she was always there to save you, never me." Regulus spoke quietly, "No, I can see that you really can't help me." He straightened his sleeves.

"Regulus!" Hermione gasped and ran down the stairs, Sirius caught her from going to his brother, "Hermione, don't. He is not my brother. Not anymore. He stopped being my brother a long time ago." Sirius growled. Hermione looked up at Sirius incredulously. She pulled herself away from him, standing between them.  
"He is your brother Sirius! He saved your life!" Hermione argued.  
"HE IS A DEATH EATER! HE IS NOT MY BROTHER ANYMORE" Sirius yelled. Hermione stood there shocked, turned slowly to Regulus, not quite believing that it was true. Regulus stood there his face a complete mask, neither confirming nor denying the statement.

"I think you should go." Sirius spoke quietly, anger dripping from every word. Regulus nodded in agreement, and stepped towards the fireplace. "Yes, indeed. I can see my welcome here is all but gone." He bowed to Hermione then Sirius formally.  
"Goodbye Hermione, Sirius." And he disappeared in a rush of green flames.

Sirius walked out of the living room, into the kitchen. A cupboard door slammed and Hermione flinched. Sirius walked out drinking deeply from a bottle of Fire whiskey, until it was empty then threw the empty bottle into the fireplace. Hermione flinched again, Sirius noticed and growled, stalking towards her, Hermione backed up, eyes wide. She had only ever seen him like this once before, which was in her past, his future, when he wanted to kill Peter.

The flames whooshed again; Remus stepped out, stopping at the site before him. Hermione, looked terrified, and Sirius looked ready to kill. Remus had a bunch of flowers and a present in his arms, but dropped them on the couch, his wand appeared his hand as he looked between the pair.  
"Padfoot, would you care to step into the kitchen?" He asked calmly. Sirius looked between the two and pivoted on the spot stalking into the kitchen, sounds of smashing crockery broke the silence. Remus moved to Hermione, shaking her gently to focus on him.  
"Hermione, tell me what happened?" he asked concerned at how pale she was.  
"Regulus was here. Th- they argued. I- I think I made it worse." She quavered before him. Remus looked at her concerned briefly, pulling her into a quick hug.  
He whispered, "Go and shower. Get dressed. I'll go and talk to him." Hermione nodded, pulling away. She practically bolted back up the stairs.

Remus walked slowly to the kitchen entrance, watching as a frying pan flew past the door, embedding itself in the wall. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, watching Sirius tear apart his kitchen in his rage.  
"HE'S A FUCKING DEATH EATER!" He roared. He ripped the bench top off with his bare hands. The cupboard doors were ripped off lying strewn across the kitchen. The frying was not the only thing that now decorated the walls, or the ceiling. The cutlery, that wasn't bent and strewn across the floor, was wedged in the ceiling. Knives were stabbed through a framed sketch, a portrait of his favourite muse. When there was nothing left to tear apart Sirius began punching the wall. It was at this point Remus finally entered, grabbing his friend as his rage turned to anguish.  
"My brother! My own brother!" He cried into Remus shoulder.

Remus held him letting him cry. They had already seen the effects on this new "Dark Lord" that was rising to power rapidly. James's parents were one of the first victims as the group calling themselves Death Eaters had killed them. Their deaths were the reason that James, Lily, Marlene, Peter himself, and Sirius joined the Order of the Phoenix, to help fight against their attempts for chaos and murder. They had helped rebuild places that these Death Eaters destroyed, saved and protected many. The victims were predominantly Muggles and Muggleborn witches and wizards, though it seemed that they were also starting to target pureblood families that were helping and supporting against the hate of muggleborns. A hatred that had been passed down over the centuries by the purebloods, especially those families known as the sacred twenty eight.

The Black Family, one of the most prominent of the sacred twenty eight, was known for their open hatred of muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards. Sirius was one of the extreme few of his family that went openly against these creeds. His own friends were the sum of all that his family hated; muggleborns, muggle sympathisers and a werewolf. It was one of the main reasons his mother had done her best to permanently remove him from the family. Sirius's back still had the scar from her final attempt from that night.

When Hermione came down the stairs slowly, Remus and Sirius were sitting on the couch sipping tea. Remus had kindly returned the kitchen back to its original state. Remus looked up and directed his wand to pour her a tea, floating it over to her as she sat on the armchair. She smiled in thanks and sipped it, tasting the tannins with a hint of lemon. Remus also floated over the flowers and presents he'd brought over, his original purpose in coming.

"Remus, you didn't have to." She said quietly.  
Remus shrugged, "The flowers are from me, but the other gifts are from Marly and Lily. They will be extremely upset if you don't accept them."  
Hermione gave him a small smile, "Better not disappoint them then. And the flowers are lovely." Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured a vase for them filled with water. She floated them to rest on the mantle above the fireplace.  
"I'm impressed, that is a lovely vase." Remus looked at the elegant vase, mildly surprised.

Hermione's cheeks dimpled, "I wasn't the top of my year for nothing."  
Hermione opened the first present, from Lily and James it read on the card. It was a book, the complete works of William Shakespeare. She set it down slowly, though wanted to simply pull up her feet and delve into the book. The other present, from Marlene was a beaded handbag. The note said that there was an undetectable extension charm in it, so she wouldn't leave anything behind. Hermione looked up at Remus, smiling, her eyes tear bright.  
"Please tell them thank you, in case I can't. They are lovely. Thank you Remus."

Sirius who had been watching her as she opened her gifts, felt his heart swell, and guilt hit him at the same time. He'd scared the hell out of her, it was written in her body language, as she strived to let the moment be normal. He stood and summoned a small case, which zoomed from upstairs. Walked over and handed it to her. Hermione took it, looked into his eyes seeing the emotions that reflected through them. Opening it she looked down and gasped, "Oh Sirius it's gorgeous."

In the case on a thin gold chain was a fairy pendant. The fairy resting on a ruby, cut to look like a rose. Sirius picked up the necklace and moved around to sit on the arm of her chair, putting it around her neck. When the clasp was on he leaned down kissing her hair and whispered, "You will always be my fairy Princess."  
Hermione blushed, and smiled, looking up at him.  
"Thank you Sirius, it is lovely." Sirius captured her lips in his; stopping when there was a small cough. Remus was still sitting on the couch sipping his tea watching on amused.

Hermione, her cheeks still flushed, stood and turned to both gentlemen, "Would you care for some breakfast?"  
Sirius grinned, "Only if its pancakes. She makes the best pancakes" He explained to Remus who chuckled and nodded. Hermione disappeared into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Sirius and Remus were never great at cooking and ate out more often than not. Sirius sitting in the seat Hermione vacated sat with Remus, listening to the sounds from the kitchen and soon the smells of pancakes being cooked.

Remus watched his friend, "You know we will need to tell the Order, about your brother, I mean." He said quietly.  
Sirius looked over to his friend and nodded, sighing and leaning back. The hurt and pain once again across his face.  
"Do you want me to?" Remus asked.  
Sirius shook his head. "No, it's my burden. But thanks Moony." Remus nodded and stood, the smells from the kitchen were wafting into the living room.  
"Breakfast smells like it's almost ready, shall we?" Sirius smirked, following his friend, into the kitchen.

"Hermione that was the most scrumptious breakfast I have had in a long time." Remus complimented her, as he scraped the last morsels from his plate.  
"Thanks Remus, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Hermione blushed at the compliment and set her plate into the sink.  
"Enjoyed it, he ate most of them!" Sirius grouched. He waved his wand to magically clean up the mess.  
Remus chuckled, "What can I say, I have a wolfish appetite."  
Hermione laughed, her hand absently feeling the necklace around her neck. She normally didn't wear jewellery, and it still felt odd around her neck.

The conversation moved to the motorcycle in the garage, and both made their way out. Hermione, not as interested in the conversation topic walked back into the lounge collecting her presents, from her friends, intending to sit and begin perusing through the book. She looked up as the flowers in the vase moved by a stirring breeze, and whispered about the room. She backed up, her head shaking, "No, not now. Not now!" she begged uselessly.

The curtains in the front window fluttered as if beckoning her. She tried to veer away, but she had no power to stop as the whispering wind, lifted and pulled her back into the veil. The curtains were settling back into place when Sirius and Remus came back into the room, the book on Shakespeare lying on the floor. Remus watched as his friend walked over to the book and picked it up, and placed it carefully on the mantle next to the flowers. Sirius turned and opened the front door, shifting into the black dog and bolted out the door. Remus sighed and followed, through shutting the door behind him, hoping that this time Padfoot would not get caught again by the dog catchers and ending up in the pound like last time.


	13. Chapter 13

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 13**

 **21** **st** **July 1980 - Perspective and Pregnancy**

Perspective, Hermione. Perspective. She told herself over and over. She had let emotions get the best of her. Again. But when thrust in a situation where everything is up in the air, ever changing, it was almost impossible not be overcome. She felt suddenly reminded of Alice in Wonderland. As a young girl it was one of her favourite novels. Now she felt almost eerily like Alice and Sirius her Hatter. Like Alice she was on such a strange and wonderful adventure. She remembered that Alice too had cried. Who wouldn't when one did not know the way up? Was there a way up? Was there a way anywhere that she could go? The answer to that was, that is out of her control. What was in her control? Her mind whirled with thoughts. She could control her emotions. At least until that mercurial gaze turned her way and she was suddenly back at wondering which way was up. She was moving forward in time. Erratically, forward in time, yet forward nevertheless.

That thought calmed her a little. Yet the events she was moving through had shocked her to her core. Hermione thought of what was still to come, it crumbled some of her resolve. The 'what ifs' and 'what may be's' spun around her like the whispering. Could she handle what was to come. She took a deep breath. Perspective. Take each moment. Make them count. Wonder about which way was up later. Be brave. Like Alice. Face the Jabbawocky. She turned to face the wind, I am ready she thought. I can do this. The whispering grew louder. I am a Gryffindor. The wind pushed her and the veil parted. Which way was up?

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs sat around the dining room in Lily and James's house drinking Butterbeers, all focused on the card game they were playing. The truth was that Lily had banned them from the lounge for the evening, as she at wits end on the "Mothering" that each of them put her through. She was currently lying on the sofa reading a book, enjoying one of the last moments of peace before hers and James's world would change with a brand new little life coming into the world. The little life that was currently kicking her in the bladder. Lily groaned. She had to ask one of them to help her, and asking one of them meant all of them. Grumbling she set her book down and began to try to sit up. She stopped as the fire flared a little. She looked at it as it flared again, this time something tumbled out onto her rug.

"Hermione!" Lily breathed in surprise. Hermione rolled onto her knees, and gaped at Lily.  
"You're back!" Lily exclaimed softly.  
Hermione smiled, "And you're pregnant! Congratulations Lily! Why are we whispering?"  
Lily grimaced, "Because I never realised how much like mother hens those four are," nodding her head towards the kitchen of the house.  
"Can you give me a hand? This little Hippogriff is jumping on my bladder." Hermione leapt to action. Taking Lily's outstretched hand; she pulled the pregnant witch to sitting position, then standing. She assisted Lily down the hallway and waited outside the bathroom for her, in case she got stuck. Lily was pregnant, Hermione thought, Lily was extremely pregnant.

"Lily, darling do you need anything?" Hermione heard James's voice echo through the house.  
"Lily?" She heard steps and a pause.  
"Lily!" More steps came rushing through.  
"Where'd she go?" Peter asked  
"I don't know!" James answered, anxiety laced his voice.  
"She can't have gone far, she's too-" Sirius, also worried.  
"Really Padfoot? Lily is not fat. Split up, She won't be far." Remus directed them; their footsteps moving around the house, going outside and upstairs.

The toilet flushed and James hurried down the darkened hall, skidding to a stop as he saw Hermione in the shadows. He drew his wand on her, not recognising her. Hermione backed away slowly. "Who are you? Where is my wife?" The bathroom door opened and Lily stepped out.  
"Your wife is right here." Lily said exasperatedly.  
"Put your wand away, unless you want Sirius to hex you for hexing Hermione."  
"Hermione?" The lights in the hallway switched on, courtesy of Lily.  
James lowered his wand. Hermione lowered hers, James hadn't seen her draw it; he rose an eyebrow.  
"You are NOT going to practice hexing each other in the house! Now help me back to the couch James." Lily growled, in almost perfect imitation to Sirius.

James hurried forwards to help his wife and Hermione followed behind slowly, she had gone three steps when she felt someone behind her. Still Jittery from James having pulled his wand on her, Hermione spun and her wand flashed as she used an unspoken spell and Remus went sailing down the end of the hallway.  
"Oh Remus! I'm so sorry!" She rushed down the hallway and helped up the wizard.  
"Godric's balls Hermione, where did you learn to hex so well?" Remus asked in surprise allowing her to help him up.  
She looked at him smirking, "I had a really great teacher in my third year, for defence"  
"I think that is the first time I've seen Moony laid out so fast." Sirius's voice carried down the hallway. He was leaning against the wall, his face in shadow.  
"I didn't think third year covered that?" He detached himself from the hall and prowled slowly towards her.  
"Sirius" She whispered. She launched into his arms. He staggered back a little. His arms came around her holding her tightly.  
"My Princess, I've missed you." he captured her lips kissing her roughly, nibbling on her lower lip.  
"Don't mind me," Remus grumbled as he walked past. "Might have concussion but its OK, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You're allowed back in; on condition someone makes me a sandwich. I am so hungry." Lily warned the four men in front of her. Hermione sat next to her feeling the baby kick beneath her. They shifted uncomfortably when she mentioned a sandwich. James sighed and pulled out straws to the others.  
"YOU ARE DRAWING STRAWS ON WHO MAKES ME A SANDWICH?" Lily yelled. Hermione looked up in surprise as Sirius gave Lily a withering look.  
"Evans, your sandwiches are not natural. It is not right for a man to make a sandwich with cake sprinkles, onions and anchovies." Hermione blanched and looked at Lily as she remembered that sandwich wistfully.

James scowled at Sirius, "Sounds like you just volunteered Padfoot. Agreed Moony? Wormtail?" James, sat imperiously on the armchair.  
Remus folded himself onto the floor smoothly, "Oh most definitely. Padfoot's, turn."  
Peter, less graceful than Remus followed suit, nodding, "I did it last time, so yes it's definitely Padfoot's turn.  
"What will you have Evans," Sirius growled. Lily sat back thinking, rubbing her protruding stomach absently.  
"Peanut butter and chocolate sauce, please. Lots of both." She said finally. Sirius bowed and swiftly exited to make the pregnant lady her sandwich.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, her hand moved across her belly, her other hand grabbing Hermione's. Hermione's eyes widened at the movement beneath her hand.  
Lily smiled at her warmly, "See told you, bloody hippogriff."  
Hermione smiled back at Lily. "That is the first time I've ever felt something like that." She said softly as the baby kicked again.  
Lily glowed, "It is pretty amazing, though I will be glad when it arrives. My ribs are bruised from the kicks."  
She stretched her back and sat back, and asked, "Hermione, can you please go tell Sirius if there are no sardines on it, I will hex him?"  
Hermione thought she was joking, until she shooed her off the couch.  
"You, want sardines on your sandwich?" She turned a shade of green as the boys behind her chuckled.

Hermione nodded and walked quickly to the kitchen, hand on her mouth. Sirius looked up as he spread a thick layer on a slice of bread.  
"Princess? You don't look well." Hermione shook her head at him, not quite able to trust opening her mouth.  
"Are you alright?" He set the knife down and sat her on a stool. Hermione looked at him, face pale. "She- she wants-" Hermione gagged, "Sardines."

"Sardines?" he repeated her. Hermione pointed to the half made sandwich. Sirius stood up.  
"Urgh. Really?" Hermione nodded.  
Sirius stormed out of the kitchen yelling, "Really Evans? Sardines?" Lily raised her wand and voice at him.  
"YES BLACK! SARDINES! Now make me my Sandwich! And no crusts!" Sirius backed back into the room growling, pulled out his wand "Accio Sardines." A small tin of sardines flew out of the pantry. He grimaced as he pulled open the tin and spread them over the layer of Peanut butter, then picked up the bottle of chocolate sauce and liberally poured it over the sardines, topping it with another slice of bread. He sliced off the crusts and halved it, before floating the sandwich out to the lounge.

Hermione followed slowly behind, she made it as far as seeing Lily moaning in enjoyment of the sandwich before bolting to the bathroom, expelling the contents of her stomach, the other all laughing as she exited. Sirius leaned against the frame still chuckling.  
"I honestly thought the worst thing I'd seen was second year when Ron vomited up slugs for half a day, because his wand backfired." She sat back wiping her mouth with a cloth Sirius handed to her. He passed her a glass of water. Hermione took a small sip, then a bigger one.

"Better?" Hermione nodded, and Sirius helped her up. They walked back down the hall and found Lily in tears, James held her in his arms patting her gently. "What's wrong Evans?" Sirius asked, as he sat in the armchair, pulling Hermione into his lap.  
"It-It was perfect!" She wailed, "It was so perfect! And- and now its gone!" She pointed at the empty plate, Hermione's hand went to her mouth as she struggled with her gag reflex.  
"Evans, you have a funny way of complementing my sandwich making skills." Sirius said wryly.

Their attention turned to the fireplace as it flashed green and a scroll of parchment flew out. Remus caught it, reading it his brow frowning.  
"Time to go, Order needs us."  
James swore. He turned to his wife, "Lils, I don't want you to be home alone." he said to her concerned.  
"I'll stay with her James, go, don't worry she'll be safe." Hermione said kindly.  
"Thank you Princess." Sirius gave her a quick kiss.  
"Come back. All of you!" Lily sniffled. "Or I'll find you and hex you into next year!"  
James kissed his wife and followed his friends outside, the sounds of their apparitions echoing.

"I hate that I can't be out there with them," Lily sighed, her eyes still on the door. Hermione sat with her, her own face equally worried.  
"They will be fine, Hermione. Plus apparently you're rather good yourself" Lily rubbed her belly giving Hermione a reassuring look.  
Hermione shrugged. "I've had to face Death Eaters before. One of them gave me this," Hermione pulled the neckline to show part of the scar on her chest. Lily's eye's teared up again, "Oh how horrible!"  
Hermione conjured a handkerchief handing it to Lily, "How about I make us both some tea?"  
"Yes, that would be lovely." Lily blew her nose, and gave Hermione a watery smile "Then I want to show you the nursery."

Hermione was curled up on a daybed reading in the sitting room upstairs. She had convinced Lily to go to bed, or James would be incredibly upset if his wife wasn't looking after the baby. Hermione however couldn't sleep, so she picked a book, one of Lily and James old textbooks on charms and began to read. Noise coming from down stairs startled her and she grabbed her wand, setting the book down. She moved slowly down the hall towards the stairs, silently cursing herself that she should have probably waited down stairs for the four to return.

"Lily? Hermione?" James voice called up the stairs. Hermione descended slowly, wand still out. James too had his wand out, but lowered it, almost as soon as he saw Hermione, "Lily?" James voice was full of worry. Hermione lowered her wand.  
"She is in bed asleep. It took some persuasion." Hermione reassured him, James nodded some of the worry faded from his face as he started up the stairs.  
"Sirius and Remus are downstairs." Answering her unasked question.  
"Peter?" Hermione asked as she began to descend past James.  
"Home. Said he should check on his mother."

Hermione found Remus and Sirius in the kitchen raiding James's liquor cabinet. Both had large glasses of brandy in their hands. A third was poured for James, though Hermione doubted James would be coming back downstairs. Sirius set his glass down and pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply, until she pulled back with her nose crinkled.  
"Did you get hit with stink juice?" She pushed away from him, Remus chuckled wearily, "Told you Pads, You bloody stink."  
"Fine, I'll go shower. But Moony, you don't smell like roses either." Sirius grumbled and disappeared down the hallway.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly, leaning against the bench. Remus looked at her and shook his head, cringing a little at the movement. Hermione noticed the movements frowning at him.  
"It's nothing, someone came up behind me. Sirius stunned the bastard, I got clipped by the spell."  
"Well at least let me look at it, Marly won't be happy if you're damaged." Hermione said stepping around the bar and pulled the collar gently down.  
"Marly? How do you know?" Remus burst asked surprised. Hermione smirked as she inspected the bruising gash on his shoulder.  
"Remus, the times I have come and gone I've seen you and Marly together. Plus she told me after the wedding you saw her knickers." As Hermione spoke she had pulled out her wand and dragged it over the fabric of his shirt ripping it so she could see the extent of the wound. Remus sat in silence unable to think of what to say as the witch began whispering spells on his shoulder cleaning the wound and sealing it.

"Where did you learn to do that Hermione?" Remus asked as Hermione repaired the shirt back up for him, and sat on the stool next to him.  
"Books mostly, plus watching Madame Pomfrey work as she fixed my friend's often enough."  
"You have a talent for healing Hermione." Hermione smiled at the complement.  
"It's not what I want to do though. However, with how everything is going, I doubt I'll be able to do much of anything" Hermione took a deep breath. She was strong, she was brave. Remus slid the third glass over to her quietly and refilled his, chinking their glasses in a silent salute. Hermione lifted hers and downed it in one go, coughing as she put the glass down. However, it did the job straight away, making her brain fuzzy enough to stop thinking. Remus simply raised his eyebrow towards her as she pushed her glass forwards. Getting drunk seemed like a fabulous idea to her right now.

Sirius walked out in a dressing robe rubbing his hair dry with a towel, watching as she knocked another back. "Starting the drinking games without me Moony?"  
"No, I should get going. I promised Marly I would stop by." Remus stood from the chair.  
"Thanks for fixing my shoulder Hermione." Hermione nodded, staring into the glass. Remus and Sirius said their goodnights and Remus flooed out of the house. Sirius gently took her glass from her hands and moved it away, "What's going on Princess? Something is eating at you. It's been eating at you for some time now, hasn't it?" He asked gently holding her hands in his. She down looked at their hands intertwined. His were heavily tanned and a little rough, from working on cars and motorcycles in his job as a mechanic. Hers were neat and small; the ink stains that usually covered them were gone. They had been gone for a while.

When she didn't answer he pulled her gently to her feet and into the spare room he used when he stayed over, which was almost all the time now as Lily became heavily pregnant. Shutting the door he sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap.  
"Come on Princess, talk to me. I swear I won't say a word to anyone, but you need to talk." He asked again. Hermione turned her head, brown into grey, she saw his honesty, his worry, his own doubts, his hope, and something that she wasn't quite ready to accept.

She took a breath. I am brave. I am a Gryffindor. I will not run. So she told him, how she felt each time she was wrenched from him. She told him where she went between each visit. She told him that she knew much of his past, as well as his future without going into detail. She told him how scared she was of each time she was pulled back into the world, to him, that it would be her last time through and she wouldn't be able to get back to her present. She told him her guilt for not quite wanting to go back, for the friendships that she had made in his present. Tears streamed down her face as she told him so many things except the one thing that still ate at her. The knowledge of what was to come for his future. She could not say a word. The truth of it was too dangerous and she knew that the burden was one that she alone was forced to bear. She had already learned that fate seemed to have a place for her in the past. In his past. And she was but a pawn.

Sirius said not a word, letting her relieve her soul from carrying so much, alone in a unique situation. He had watched her crumble on her last visit and could not bear to see her fall from sanity, as it was certainly the path she was careening towards. It was a path he had walked frequently, saved by the support and love of his friends. Yet Hermione, who so briefly visited on their lives, had none of that. So he let her talk it out of her system, rubbing soothing circles up and down her back with one hand the other holding both of her own in his. When she was done she took a shuddering breath and looked into his eyes again and whispered, "Sirius? Hold me? Love me?"

"In this moment, for eternity Princess," He crooned and kissed her softly, laying her back onto the bed. He held her and gave her everything she needed to show he loved her. When she was asleep in his arms, dressed in one of his shirts, he lay awake, his mind processing every word and feeling she had expressed. He knew she held back. He knew why. But the revelation of where she went when she disappeared was something that even he did not think he had the strength to comprehend, and yet she had.

He felt the wind take her, the whispering surrounded him, she didn't wake, she just rolled towards him and sighed as he saw her fade into the wind. Just one word.

"Sirius…"


	14. Chapter 14

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 14**

 **30** **th** **October 1980 – Confrontations and Costumes**

"Oof!"

Hermione had been tossed out through the veil rather harshly, landing on her backside waking up. She didn't know that she had even been in the veil. The last thing she remembered was Sirius holding her. The room she was in was pitch black. She felt around her and realised she had left her wand behind.  
"Shit." She said to the darkness. Feeling around the space she came to the conclusion she must be in a closet. Whose closet was a mystery, from the feel of the hanging garments that in her way. Finding the door proved difficult. A small bead of panic rose when she tried it and it wouldn't budge. The door to the closet was stuck. Of course it is Hermione, she thought. The only time you arrive wandless and stuck in a closet with a jammed door. She shoved at the door and it wouldn't budge. She didn't hear the footsteps as she put her shoulder against the door as it opened, colliding straight into "Remus!" She said in surprise, Remus was dressed as a cowboy.

Remus looked at her amused. "It's lovely to see you again Hermione." He said, helping her straighten up, tipping his Akubra hat.  
"For a second I thought I had a boggart in my closet." Hermione looked at him eyes wide remembering in detail their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class in first year, and burst out laughing, Remus smiled unsure at how funny that his quip really was.  
"Hermione care to share with the class?" He asked perplexed. Tears of laughter leaked from her eyes. She was gasping for air; all she could do was shake her head.

The sounds of her laughter brought two familiar faces standing in the doorway. James and Marlene stood in the doorway. James was dressed as a Jedi Knight. Marlene was an Indian to Remus's Cowboy.  
"Hey Hermione," James nodded in greeting smiling warmly at her. Marlene squealed and shoved past James, enveloping her in a hug.  
"Hermione! Merlin's beard! Sirius is going to be thrilled to see you!" She pulled away, realising how little her friend was in, grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Alright boys, out! Hermione needs to get changed and she can't do that with you two perving on her! Out!" Marlene ordered.  
Remus pouted at her, "It's my bedroom! You're ordering me out my own bedroom?"  
James had the grace to blush slightly, stepping in to grab Remus by the arm, who went out with his friend reluctantly, "Mate, I'm dragging you if I have to. Besides, there is a boy that never grew up out there looking for his fairy."

Marlene had her wand out using it to close and lock the door and hugged Hermione again, "Oh I missed you! Lily told me you came by her place just before Harry was born."  
Hermione's eyes widened, "They called him Harry!"  
"He is the cutest little thing you ever saw!" Marlene grinned at her.  
"Now, I'm guessing that all you are wearing is Sirius's favourite band shirt." She chuckled as Hermione's blush went another shade darker. Moving around the bed, Marlene picked up a duffle bag, dumping it on the bed and began rifling through it.  
"I couldn't decide what to wear, but I have the perfect costume for you." She explained as she pulled out a very short green dress and wings. Setting them aside she delved back into her bag pulling out all the necessary items Hermione needed to get dressed. Marlene enchanted the blanket from the bed to act as a screen as Hermione got dressed. There was a small knock on the door, "It's Lily, let me in!"

Marlene opened the door with a flick of her want and Lily entered, holding an infant. Hermione, came out from behind the floating blanket and nearly didn't recognise Lily for the blonde wig she had on, dressed as Sandra Dee from her favourite movie. However it was the little black haired infant in her arms that drew most of Hermione's attention.  
"Oh Lily, he is perfect!" Hermione smiled at the baby, who was scrunching up his face grumbling.  
"He is also hungry. James and Remus said that you both were in here, so I figured I'd feed him while you finish dressing."  
"Well she came out of Remus's closet in only a t-shirt. Remy's eyes nearly popped out of his face." Marlene giggled gently combing her fingers through the fine black hair on little Harry's head.  
"Ah, that explains James's blush" Said Lily, sitting on the bed to nurse her son.

When Marlene had finished dressing Hermione, who felt like the blonde witches living doll for the amount of attention Marlene put into making Hermione sparkle, literally. She was dressed as Tinkerbell in a very small green dress, the skirt made up of layers of shiny soft green material shaped as leaves. The iridescent wings on her back moved as if real. The strappy stiletto sandals on her feet also glimmered in the same iridescence. Marlene had gathered her curly locks up into a a high messy bun. The makeup that she set with magic to prevent it from streaking was soft and colourful; completely different to the makeup she wore at Lily's wedding, yet it complemented her perfectly.

Lily had finished feeding little Harry, his eyes drooping,heavy with sleep. Lily stood admiring Hermione as she did a little twirl, smirking.  
"Hermione, you look the perfect Tinkerbell!" She said softly. Hermione felt reinvigorated by the two witches' presence, they both were so full of life and joy it was contagious. Hermione stepped over to Lily to look again at the baby version of her best friend and smiled at him.  
"Do you want to hold him?" Hermione looked up quickly at Lily.  
"You're sure?" Lily nodded and gently passed over the baby. Hermione looked down at the baby in her arms, marvelling at how tiny he was, smiled as she remembered him as a teen. It was a slightly bizarre moment for her.  
"Hello Harry, you are such a darling little babe." She whispered. Hermione hadn't noticed the door open, so captivated by the babe in her arms, Sirius stood in the entrance watching her with Lily's child, dressed as an actual fairy.  
"Princess" He breathed. Hermione looked up, her face glowing with wonder of baby Harry, lit up as she saw Sirius dressed as a pirate.

"Merlins beard! Marly did you have to make her look so hot?" Remus asked openly admiring Hermione, earning him a slap on the back of the head. James standing next to him choked on his drink his face going a deep shade of red.  
"Remy, honey sometimes you can be really stupid. He only gets to see her so little, how could I not make her look fabulous?" Marlene gently scolded him, Remus tore his eyes off Hermione's legs; they seemed to go on forever, and looked at the blonde witch smirked at her.  
"I can't help but appreciate a talented and great looking witch. Lucky for me there is several in this room, and one of them I happen to get to sleep with." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Lucky you." Peter said sullenly as he moved past them to get to the punch bowl for a drink. He was dressed as Mr Smee to Sirius's Captain Hook. And with the sudden arrival of Hermione he was back at feeling like a third wheel, again. He had watched often enough that he would often be left on the outside when his friends had women nearby. However, as Hermione was rarely around, Peter and Sirius had a seemingly mutual partnership of being the only two of the group without a girlfriend. Except for each and every time that Hermione appeared. And this time in a costume that complemented Sirius for the theme. Peter could not believe that Lily and James actually had applauded their spectacle of a dance at their wedding. He couldn't blame his friend. But he felt more and more that Hermione was always around for things she ought not to be. Peter took a glass of punch and topped it up with firewhiskey, glaring at the pair. Glaring at her.

"What's wrong Wormy?" Lily asked, pulling him from his morbid thoughts. She had Harry in her arms, asleep, looking at him with some concern. Peter finished his drink and forced a smile.  
"Nothing Lils, just worried." He hedged.  
"We all are Wormy, but this stupid war should not be stopping us from making friends or enjoying ourselves. What happened with you and the date with Mary?" Lily asked, shifting Harry in her arms.  
"I- I had to cancel. Mother wasn't feeling her best that day." Lily smiled in understanding and sympathy.  
"Well at least try again with her Wormy. She was genuinely upset you cancelled." Peter nodded absently and made excuses on needing the bathroom, leaving Lily to watch him walk away concerned for her friend.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look tonight?" Sirius asked. His voice was slightly husky. Hermione smiled into her punch, her eyes sparkling.  
"Perhaps, four or five times."  
"Oh, I have something of yours." He pulled out her wand, handing it to her.  
"Try not to lose that. Never know when you will need it." Hermione chuckled fingering her wand, making sure it was fine. She flicked her wand to the ceiling, and hundreds of little flickering sparkles flashed and danced on the ceiling, shining rainbows on the guests gathered for the party, Many oohed and aahed at the site. "Interesting spell work Princess. How long will it last?" Sirius said in awe looking at the winking lights across the ceiling.  
"If I did it right, about 2-3 hours." Sirius turned his gaze back towards her, eyebrow raised, he asked, "If you did it right?"  
She grinned, "If I did it wrong it will either be permanent or set the ceiling on fire. Or both."  
Sirius laughed and captured her lips, pulling away to growl softly "Vixen"  
"Fairy" Hermione corrected. Smirking as she pulled away.  
"Bathroom," She explained when she saw his face fall slightly, and slipped through the crowd. Sirius watched her go, ascending the stairs to the bathroom.

"Hermione did that?" James moved up next to Sirius nodding his head at the ceiling, he had taken Harry from his mother to give her a rest and a chance to enjoy herself.  
Sirius chuckled, "And I have no idea how she did it. Clever witch."  
James snorted, "That seems to be the first time someone has you outclassed Padfoot. Though I would hate to be on the receiving end of her hexes."  
"You definitely would Prongs, having had the opportunity not long ago." Remus came and stood on Sirius's other side.  
"Moony, you were sneaking up on her. Though I am still wondering at her reflexes." Sirius said as he sipped the punch.  
Both Remus and James looked at him quizzically. Sirius explained, "She has a scar across her torso. Thin scar, something or someone had gotten through her guard."  
"She hasn't told you who and why?" James asked quietly looking at his son.  
Sirius shook his head, "No, though if I ever find the bastard that did it to her, he will find himself in a very discreet grave" He growled softly

Hermione leaned against the wall opposite waiting for her turn for the bathroom. She looked down the hall, towards Remus's room. He was living with Sirius. She smiled at the thought. They would make great housemates together. Hermione looked up as the door opened, and Peter stepped out. He scowled as soon as he saw her, not caring that she saw. Hermione frowned, "Peter, what's the matter?" She asked him kindly, stepping forward to put a hand out towards him. He recoiled from her. His face grew red.

"You. You are the problem. You bitch." He spat. Hermione stepped back, as he let fire everything he had seemed to be bottling.  
"Just when everything seems to be going along so well you appear. Everyone is happier when you are not here." He sneered and drew his wand. Hermione's already in her hand, as she had nowhere on her person to hold it had hers raised faster, her concern fell away and she saw the man from her past who had hidden as a rat for 12 years. Her eyes flashed, in warning.  
"Peter, I am not your enemy. I have only ever been kind and friendly towards you. I have never been otherwise." She took a step forwards, he stepped back.  
"You had saved me once, Peter. You were a man who cared for everyone. Do you care still for your friends Peter?" Peter looked at her in surprise, and a glimmer of fear. He began to cast but Hermione was faster. He was thrown back into the bathroom. Hermione shut the door behind her, locking it.

Peter got up slowly, his face purple in rage. "What do you know? What do you care? Except to fuck my best friend?"  
Hermione's wand sparked though that was the only indication for her emotions as her face remained as still as a mask. Peter flinched away, his own reaction towards her sending him into a further rage.  
"You are a fucking whore that ruins lives! You ruin Sirius every time you decide to leave!" He tried again to cast a hex but she blocked and followed through with one of her own, his wand shot out of his hand. Catching it with her spare hand she looked upon him, as she had done all those years ago, disgust and pity.

"Oh Peter. So this is how you go, jealousy." She said sadly, "Jealousy for your friend's happiness. Jealous they find friendship and love and you have struggled to find any haven't you?" Peter cowered on the floor, yet his face still wore disgust and rage as he looked upon her.  
"You could not just have the love for your friends. You never wanted their friendship to change. But friendships don't work that way Peter." She took a deep breath. There was more at stake than his petty jealousy.  
"I am sorry Peter. I wish I could have shown you more kindness. Though I don't think that would ever have helped. But I can't allow you to have your master know me." Peter's eye's widened his face turned pale.  
"Oh I know you Peter Pettigrew and I know him. But you will not know me, nor will he me."  
She pointed her wand, and whispered "Obliviate." A single tear fell from her cheek.

There was a knock at the door. "Everything OK In there?" Remus was outside the door. She flicked her wand unlocking the door and knelt by Peter, casting an Aguamenti charm soaking the floor.  
"No! Peter seems to have slipped on the floor. I can't seem to wake him!" She cried.  
Remus opened the door rushing in. The floor was wet. Peter was sprawled on the floor. "Shit. How did this happen?" He looked at Hermione as she backed away for Remus to check on his friend. "Go get Sirius Hermione. I think we need to get him to St Mungo's"  
Hermione nodded and dashed out the door. Her tears were now streaming down her face. Sirius was already halfway up the stairs.  
"Princess? Whats-"

"Quickly! It's Peter. He- He slipped and fell. I couldn't wake him." Sirius moved past her and she descended the stairs. Lily and Marly rushed over to her and asked what the matter was, trying to calm her, but she could only sob. Peter was taken to St Mungos, by Marly and Remus as the girls could not calm Hermione, Sirius stayed behind to try and calm her down. The party had ended and broken up after the incident. An owl sent a note explaining that Peter had a bad bump on the head which seemed to have addled some of his memories, according to the mediwitch.

Sirius held her, quite surprised at her reaction to Peter. "Princess, it's all right. He only bumped his head a little."  
She sobbed into his arms. She couldn't say the truth. The truth was more than she had anticipated. The truth about what she had done was overwhelming. But what hurt worse more than anything else was that she had to lie to everyone that she come to care deeply about. She wished right now that she could obliterate herself for sake to forget the pain. Yet that spell was never intended to be used on oneself unless they wanted to completely wipe every trace of themselves. She could never allow herself to do that. She took a big gulping breath and breathed out slowly. I am brave. I have faced the Jabbawocky. I can be strong. I need to be strong. She stood up, not able to look at him, "I need some air. I – I need to be outside."

Sirius's face was in a frown. He was worried for her. After her last visit, he realised that she was under so much pressure, but for someone so far out of their time, she was completely alone. He felt her back go stiff as she made a decision. She did it every time she was resolved to pick up a burden he did not know and carry it. She was weighed down by so much.

"Do you want to be alone?" He asked quietly, eyes still on her. He saw some of her resolve crumble as she struggled to answer, he came up with a solution for her.  
"How about you take Padfoot for a walk. You can be alone without being alone." Hermione turned as he stood and transformed into a large black dog. It wagged its tail and ran in a circle, gave her a meaningful "Woof." Padfoot bounded into the kitchen and ran back with a lead in his mouth. He bowed in front of her with his tail wagging in the air, Hermione could help but giggle at his playfulness.

"I suppose that you want me to say 'sit' and 'who's a good boy?'" As she said the words Sirius sat and put his paw up. She could have sworn he waggled his doggy eyebrows at her as well. She took the lead and collar from him and attached it to him. He sat obediently as she did up the collar, licking her on the face just before she stood up.  
"Really? That is just gross!" She wiped her face. Padfoot just "Roofed" and moved to the door, whining.

She let him out of the door and Padfoot took the lead, guiding her by gently pulling on the lead. They had gone about a block, Hermione seemed to be used to the walking with Padfoot steering her to a destination he had in mind, when he lifted his back leg to a tree. Hermione looked at him in shock and disgust, tried to pull him away from what he intended on doing, the dog wouldn't move and peed on the tree.  
"OH MY GOD PADFOOT! You can't be serious! I can't believe you just did that!" Padfoot just barked like he was laughing, which Hermione suspected that he was.  
"You are such a prat. And don't even think about pooping Padfoot! Not a fetish I'm a fan of!" Padfoot barked low in answer, wagging his tale and continued to lead her on her walk. She began to understand the destination as she saw a park. She let him off the lead and he bounded away into the dark.

She followed the path, absently not paying too much attention to it. The large black shadow came bounding towards her, stopping her walk as he ran circles around her and nudged her knees. She remembered a time previously he did that. Danger. She looked up as three people cloaked and masked appeared out of the darkness. Her eyes widened as she recognised the masks. Death Eaters. She also realised that she was still in her fairy costume, a small part of her brain found this whole situation slightly absurd. She backed slowly away, Padfoot next to her growling. She was outmatched and Padfoot right now was no help like that.

"Well, well. What an interesting night this has been. We found a wee fairy princess." One of them spoke. She didn't know the voice, but it still filled her with dread nevertheless. She scrambled to think of something.  
"Indeed, what a lovely little morsel she will be." The second said as the third just laughed malevolently. She had an idea.  
"Padfoot. Fetch." She had her wand directed at the one on her right, and shot a red jet at him. Padfoot was quick and followed the beam, it hit the Death Eater, then the dog was on him. Padfoot tore at his hand taking the wand and snapping in its jaws, bounding off into the darkness. The death eater lay on the floor howling at his now mangled hand.

The other two had their wands out now. Her advantage of surprise was gone.  
"Seems like we found ourselves one that needs to learn their place." The first Death Eater drawled. They advanced towards her slowly, shooting a spell casually towards her. She blocked and followed immediately with one of hers, and a second at the other Death Eater, almost getting past his advantage. They moved forwards shooting a spell each at the same time. She dodged and blocked, shooting another off. Behind her she saw Sirius approach, but paid him no heed, as the Death Eaters shot spells more and more quickly towards her. The First Death Eater realised there was another person too late as Sirius sent a hex of his own to one, knocking him into an oncoming spell of the other. The Death Eater screamed at his allies spell.

Hermione and Sirius shot a spell at the other death eater at the same time. Yet he apparated away as the spells collided. Sirius ran forwards and grabbed her, apparating with her straight away. He pulled her along, into a club, walking her through the Halloween crowd to a back room, shutting the door and spell locking it. Sirius rounded on her, worry had replaced the cold rage from the fight.  
"I- I need a drink." He said after looking at her for a long minute. He pulled out his flask and took a long swallow. Hermione shook her head when he held it out to her, he took another drink and put it back in his coat.  
"Are you ok?" He asked. She turned her head on the side, eyes narrowed.  
"Are you? Where are we?" she asked, looking around the small room.

"Safe house, couldn't head back home. Not just yet. Someone will be here shortly. If a safe house is used it automatically sends an alert to an Order Member." Sirius explained, he had begun pacing. He stopped at her and a small smile appeared, "Brilliant thinking by the way. Fetch."  
Hermione smirked, "I'm glad Remus trained you well. Though I swear if you ever piss again I will hex you. Puppy or not."  
There was a knock at the door and Sirius moved to answer it. James was standing there.  
"Evans?" Sirius asked his friend.  
"St Mungo's. Harry is with her. Remus and Marly will stay with her and Wormy. What happened?" James entered the room and closed and magically sealed it straight away.

"Three Death Eaters, at the park near my place. We won't be able to go back, for a while at least. I broke one of their wands, injured his hand. One was knocked out. Third got away. They only saw Hermione." Sirius reported to his friend.  
James nodded and looked to Hermione, concern on his face, "You ok?"  
Hermione nodded as Sirius snorted, "She took all three on. She used me as a distraction."  
James raised an eyebrow, "Really?"  
Hermione smirked, and shrugged "I played fetch with Padfoot. It was a walk in the park." Both burst into laughter, Hermione grinned.

"Padfoot, remind me never to be on the receiving end of her hexes." James said as his laughter died down. James stood and moved to the door.  
"Head to my place, Lils and I will make sure you have a change of clothes. And Padfoot, you're still wearing your collar." He exited quickly to update the Order. Sirius shut and locked the door, pulling off the collar, pocketing it.

"You were really something out there Princess." He stepped forwards towards her, pulling her into his arms and kissed her forehead gently, inhaling her scent.  
"Hermione?" Sirius asked. Hermione looked up. The whispered danced around them. Sirius shut his eyes briefly and move his hands to hold hers, "Hermione, I just want to say, I lo-"  
The wind had pulled her from his hands before he could finish. He looked in the space of the empty room. He began chuckling bitterly. There was definitely humour in her appearing as a fairy next time she appeared, He thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 15**

 **14** **th** **February 1981– The L Word**

Hermione for the first time almost felt relief as the veil enveloped her. She could not bear to see what she saw in Sirius's silver grey eyes. She feared that he would see the guilt that she felt like drowning in. She felt fake for joking with them about the attack by the Death Eaters. She had always hated lying. Yet she seemed to be forced into it, and had become very good at it. She had spent all of third year lying to Ron and Harry about her classes. She knew it was necessary if she wanted to complete all the classes she had picked, yet she hated it every time they tried to ask her. Her friends were not stupid. Neither were any of the people she had since befriended. She hoped that one day she would be honest, and that they would forgive her. The grey swirled around her. The whispering drew nearer she felt the wind pull her. Was she ready to see them yet? She had no choice, she watched as the greys changed to colour, sweeping her back into the world.

"Are you sure you sure Black?" Lily asked Sirius as she finished doing up the strap on her shoe. She was dressed up nicely in a navy evening dress, for once not having marks and baby spit up on it. James walked into the living room fixing his tie. Sirius had come around that morning and had finally convinced the pair to go out and enjoy Valentine's Day together, and he would babysit his godson for them. It would be the very first time that he would be alone with the baby, and Lily was worried, Harry could become a handful really fast. Harry had already made it through many milestones and being a magical child managed to float himself around the house, frequently getting himself into mischief.

"I will be fine with him." Sirius said, he was holding Harry in his arms and Harry currently had a handful of Sirius's hair in each hand pulling on it, giggling. "Pad-pad! Woof!"  
Lily smiled at her son, "Ok, Dinner is in the icebox. I have written the instructions on the lid. Don't give him any chocolate, or sweets. And don't let him stay up too late. It will make him grouchy tomorrow. And-"  
James put his arm around Lily, "Lils, love, Padfoot will be fine. He knows Harry's routine. But we need to go or we will be late for our reservation."  
"Say bye-bye to daddy and mummy" Sirius pointed to his parents. Lily gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and James messed his hair, and Sirius's too for good measure.  
"Have a good night. If I need anything James has the mirror. It will be fine Evans, go and have a great date." Sirius shooed them out. Sirius stood in the doorway with Harry waving goodbye as they disapparated just outside their front gate.

"Come on short stuff. Let's go and work out how to not burn your dinner." Sirius turned and shut the door. As the door closed a whispering breeze slipped through. Sirius spun around and followed it. The curtains in the living room fluttered, wings fluttered, Hermione backed out of the curtains trying to untangle herself.  
"See you even have a fairy godmother!" Sirius grinned to Harry. Harry's eyes lit up at the sparkling wings, reaching to grab them, from across the room. Hermione had looked up and spun around at Sirius's voice. She saw Harry in his arms. Harry had grown quite a lot since her last visit. His hair, like his dad's black and stuck up all over. He was reaching out to Hermione, her heart swelled at the infant.  
"Hello Harry." She smiled at the little boy, before she turned her gaze into those grey eyes.  
"Hello Sirius." She spoke softly.

"Pad-pad. Woof!" Harry pointed at Sirius, causing them both to laugh. He set Harry back on the rug with his toys, his favourite was the big furry stuffed dog. He moved towards her with a predatory grace and had her in his arms, kissing her before she could utter a word. He pulled away, smirking as her eyes tried to refocus.  
"You in this outfit is definitely the best way I have seen you come back to me." He bent and kissed her again, stopping short as a toy collided into his head, Harry giggling at his feet.  
"Pad-pad. Woof!" Waving his arms up at Sirius.  
Hermione sniggered. "I think he wants his Padfoot. Where is Lily and James?"  
"I forced them out on a date, being Valentine's Day and all." Sirius explained and picked up the giggling infant.

"It's Valentine's day? 1981?" Hermione asked her smile fading from her face, Sirius nodded. He looked at her concerned.  
"Why don't you go and get changed into something more comfortable? Lily had put some clothes aside for you at Halloween and left them in the spare room I use."  
Hermione nodded and left Sirius and Harry together. She stopped at the Hallway entrance as Sirius set Harry down. "OK. Pad-Pad Woof time" He transformed for his godson's amusement and lay down. Wuffing softly tail wagging. Harry could not contain his amusement putting his hand around his Pad-Pad and cackled as Padfoot turned and licked his godson on the cheek.

Hermione's eyes misted over at the sight. Harry had such a beautiful beginning, with everyone around him that loved him and would do absolutely anything for. She made her way down the hall to the spare room she remembered and entered. There was a wardrobe, stuffed with clothes for Sirius as he stayed over here almost as often he did his own apartment. There was a shelf not overstuffed, with some select clothing pieces for a female. Most of the pieces were new, some things Lily no longer wore. She went through and found a pair of skinny jeans, a top and sweater. She changed out of her costume, and pulled on the more comfortable clothes.  
Walking back out to the living room, she found Padfoot and Harry playing pony. Padfoot stopped and looked at her. He "ruffed" at her appreciatively.

Sirius was extremely grateful that Hermione appeared when she did. She helped him with preparing and feeding Harry, which proved to be a challenge, both of them ending up with more food on them than they thought possible, thankful for magic in removing the splatters. She also made them both something for dinner, as he bathed Harry. She had adamantly refused to help with that, blushing. He had already made the connection that Hermione knew Harry in her time. Harry and Hermione would be almost the same age. And as she kept calling James Harry, Sirius knew that his son was the spitting image of his dad.

Hermione had dinner ready, waiting for Sirius. He was taking some time, as she had heard the bath drain. She made her way upstairs and quietly walked down to the nursery for Harry. Sirius was in the rocking chair with a very sleepy Harry telling him a story she recalled. It was the one that she had told to two little frightened boys, the moment that suddenly felt so long ago. Sirius finished the story and Harry yawned deeply. Hermione came in and picking up the infant, she began to sing the lullaby she had sung to Sirius when he was five. She rocked Harry gently as she sang softly.

Sirius could only sit and watch her with his godson, thinking if this would be like this if they could simply be together with one of their own. Yet he knew that the possibility most likely would not happen until, whatever the event was that brought her back so far into the past, so far back to him. He watched as she gently put the sleeping Harry into the crib, finishing the lullaby over him. She turned to him and there was a soft glow of peace on her face, something that was so rare to see on her. She walked over slowly and pulled him up kissing him softly and leading him out of the nursery.

They had enjoyed the dinner she prepared and were lazing on the couch together. She had her head on his lap, reading an old school textbook and he was reading one of Lily's muggle novels. The baby monitor that sat on the mantle above the fire indicated that Harry had woken up crying. Hermione sat up and stretched, "I'll go. You go put the kettle on." She said to him, and she walked up the stairs to settle Harry. Sirius stood and went out to the kitchen to make tea for them, when he heard two cracks of Lily and James returning earlier than anticipated. He rushed out and saw them, bloodied and dirty.

"What the hell happened?" He asked in surprise "You were supposed to be out at the movie by now!"  
Lily slammed her bag down, still fuming "Oh I would have, except we were rudely interrupted when a pack of Death Eaters decided to pick a fight."

"YOU WERE MEANT TO GO OUT ON A DATE! NOT GO AND FIGHT THE FUCKING DEATH EATERS!" Sirius yelled at his best friend and his wife. The shock of their appearance, as well as the possibility that they may not have come back, with the fear that Harry could have been an orphan tonight scared him so much he yelled.  
"LANGUAGE SIRIUS" Lily screamed at the same time James yelled  
"WE WERE ON A BLOODY DATE! THEY ATTACKED US HALF WAY THROUGH OUR MEAL! I DIDN'T EVEN GET DESSERT"  
"FUCKING ASSHOLES! Ruining a good night out before dessert!"

"BLACK! I'M WARNING YOU! LANGUAGE!" Lily yelled at him  
"Why isn't Harry crying?" James asked worriedly.  
"Because, I put a silencing charm around Harry's room when I heard you walked in." Hermione said, as she walked down the stairs looking at them as if torn between outrage, amusement and worry. She held up the baby monitor.  
"He is still asleep so yell and rant all you want. I'll go make us all ice cream. As that seems to be the most upsetting thing to you all, not the fact that James needs to get his arm looked at and Lily needing ice on her ankle" She walked past all three of them and went out to the kitchen, floating out a bag of ice for Lily, and the medic kit for James. Lily sat and put the ice on her ankle sighing, as Sirius plucked the medic kit and started tending James, all stunned to silence.

After a minute Lily looked over to Sirius, "You better make her an honest woman one day Black. Or I will curse you to oblivion." She threatened. Sirius whipped around and checked Hermione wouldn't come out, pulling out a small box from his pocket tossing it to Lily, grinning devilishly "I have been planning to. Just the moment is never quite right."

Lily opened the box and her eyes widened. She snapped it shut and hid it as four bowls of ice creams with strawberry topping and wafers floated out preceding Hermione. She directed each of the bowls to everyone and sat on the armchair with her legs crossed. When none of them said anything she looked up, "Did I miss something? Or don't you like strawberry?" She asked, worried she selected the wrong topping; she kept clear of the chocolate topping internally shuddering at the sandwich memory.

"No Princess, it's perfect. Thank you for the dessert, and for settling Harry." Sirius answered his devilish smile directed at her and took a spoonful. Lily and James followed suit, still in shock over the revelation of Sirius wanting to propose.  
"So Prongs, care to tell us about your date?" Sirius asked directing the attention away from him and Hermione. James told them about the date, that it was going swimmingly, both of them enjoying a night child free and able to enjoy each other's company. They were finishing their main course when Lily noticed the group outside. James seemed to think that the incident was merely a coincidence. As James continued his tale Hermione had stopped eating. She felt sick that they had been attacked out on a date doing something normal and carefree. She quietly stood and moved over to Lilys ankle and pulled off the bag of half melted ice, pulling out her wand whispering the healing spells she knew. Lily's ankle lost its bruising and swelling. Lily smiled thanks and tenderly flexed it feeling it was not going to hurt.

"Moody got there in time to help. Apparently they have been expecting an attack and most of the Order was on patrol tonight. Unfortunately they apparated away before we could capture any them." James finished, setting his bowl down.  
Sirius frowned at his friend, "It doesn't make any sense though. From what we have seen of their attacks, this one seems like it was different."  
"I think next time our dates will involve picnics in the backyard, where we are least likely to be attacked." Lily said. Her nerves from the night had started to show. She stood up and tenderly put weight on her ankle, not feeling any pain.  
"You two staying tonight?" She asked. Sirius nodded. Hermione stood and flicked her wand sending the empty bowls and bag of melted ice out to the kitchen. They bid each other goodnight and headed to their beds, Lily checking on Harry on her way.

Sirius shut the door and paced. He was still processing what happened. Hermione watched him from the bed; she could see the stress written all over him. They were at war. A war she had read up on after her first year at Hogwarts when Harry had faced Voldemort. It was a brutal war, on both sides, yet the side against Voldemort, refused to acknowledge that they were ruining people's lives as much as the Death Eaters. Raiding homes in search of Dark objects, tearing parents from children. She had seen the results of the "good" side from Slytherin house in her timeline. She had once tried to explain it to Ron, but he shut her down saying that they had killed his uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, as if it justified the treatment. She knew better than to say anything to Harry. He had lost everything because of the war and had been alone for so many years. She endeavoured to be impartial on it, but when your best friend is Harry Potter and had spent the majority of your school life being in danger of the Wizard that is out to kill your best friend, it clouds your judgement.

Hermione jumped when Sirius touched her, she was so wrapped in her thoughts of pasts and presents. He smirked at her reaction, stretching out onto the bed.  
"You know when you think you frown ever so slightly," He teased her gently, "I would love to know what it is that can draw you so far away."  
Hermione moved and lay beside him, her eyelashes lowered over her eyes, "I was merely contemplating what if's and what may haves."  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at her as he absently combed a hand through her curls, "I am rather sure that a certain witch told a certain werewolf once that they should not dwell on those things."  
Hermione chuckled, "The funny thing about advice is that it is always given freely, yet never practiced by the one whom has given it."  
Sirius rolled so he was hovering over her, leaned in kissing her gently, small little kisses across her face, "Perhaps, you should take your advice and stop worrying so much on the what ifs and what may haves."  
She smiled cheekily, "Or maybe someone can just help me forget the what ifs and what may haves for the night."

Sirius's face grinned devilishly, his eyes like molten silver. It was a sight that took Hermione's breath away. She had never seen a man so perfectly, so devastatingly handsome. She had never encountered such attention as what he showed her. Nor had she given herself her everything to anyone, yet she had to him. Her thoughts scattered as he captured her lips with his, after watching the little crease of a frown appear as her thinking took her from the present, his present. He pulled away when she was gasping.  
"My Princess, as long as you never forget me I will help you forget which way is up." His voice was husky, and it did strange things to her heart beat.  
"Then, by all means Mr Black." She said breathlessly. Sirius gave her another heart stopping smile and proceeded to do just that.

Hermione padded out to the kitchen the next morning, in another of Sirius's shirts, her curls sticking up in every direction; to get a glass of water, bumping into James. She hadn't expected anyone up as it was so early. Both blushed at the other. He was in a pair of red briefs and what seemed to be Lily's Kimono dressing gown, which barely covered him. Hermione immediately turned away, walking to the kitchen, James followed, trying not to look at how short the back of the shirt was, his blush deepening. Silently she pulled two glasses from the cupboard as he got the jug of water from the icebox, pouring them both a glass. They drank in silence, Hermione, trying and failing not to snigger. James snorted and both of them began to laugh at the ridiculousness of the moment.

Sirius padded out, his bed hair almost non-existent, smiled sleepily at them, grabbed himself a glass and poured some water.  
"Prongs, I've got to say you have as an amazing pair of legs as Hermione." He winked at them. Hermione sniggered again, which set James off, Sirius shook his head at them continuing to sip at his water.

Hermione finished her water, setting the glass by the sink, "I'm going for a shower." She padded out, Sirius and James watched her go. When they heard the door of the bathroom close, James looked sharply at Sirius, "Why didn't you tell me about the ring Pads?" he spoke softly.  
Sirius looked at his friend and shrugged, "What was there to tell, it is a little hard for us to actually have a steady relationship with what happens. But since… well since your wedding I keep thinking she is always going to be the one."

James looked at his friend closely. They had been friends since they met on the way to Hogwarts, the very first day of school. Sirius was the brother that he never had growing up, and still was that to him. They shared everything together. Sirius had been with him when he picked out the ring he was going to propose to Lily with. James had also been there for Sirius through all the pain he endured from his family, and unintentionally by Hermione's appearances. He didn't hold Hermione responsible for something she had no control. Sirius had told them much of what Hermione went through and for any two people that he wanted happiness for it was them more than anyone.

"Have you told her you love her?" he asked.  
"Nearly. She was ripped away before I could say it. I wanted to last night." Sirius's gaze sharpened on his best friend.  
"Your son is very good at interrupting the moment as it were."  
James snorted, his son, bless him, was very demanding, "All I can say Pads, don't wait."  
He chuckled and added, "You could always do it like I did, publicly so it mortified her."  
Sirius laughed, "Ah, Prongs one of your most memorable moments. You made the whole school grown at the awkwardness of it all. I can't believe it worked though. Evans looked like she could kill you for the embarrassment."  
James shrugged and winked at his friend, "Animal magnetism. But Padfoot in all seriousness, you can't afford to wait."

Hermione and Sirius spent the day with James, Lily and Harry. Sirius for the most part had transformed into Padfoot for Harry's entertainment. When they put Harry down for his afternoon nap, Sirius and Hermione decided it would be best to go. Hermione hugged Lily and James hard, kissing each of them on the cheek. They were a little surprised at the incredibly sad look she gave as they left, Sirius apparating them away.

Sirius apparated them to the park near his house in Coventry. It was very pretty in the afternoon light. Hermione was reserved as they walked slowly hand in hand. Her thoughts to the Potters, she feared that it was the last time that she would see Lily and James. She struggled with the fact that Harry's Parents now shared a place in her heart as much as Harry. She drew a deep breath and looked up to Sirius's face, pulling his hand so that he stepped in front of her, she stood on tip toe and pulled him into a kiss, putting all her emotions in it, he nearly staggered. He drew her in closer one hand tangling itself in her hair.

Slowly they broke away, eyes only for each other. He drew a ragged breath, "I – I love you Hermione." She stood up on tip toe again pulling him into a kiss, before their mouths met, she whispered, "I know" Her lips captured his, before he could pull away in surprise. She knew the whispering was around her as she kissed him fiercely, she held onto him so tightly, but the wind still tugged and began pulling her away, "Sirius, I love you." She whispered to him, and she was gone.

Sirius walked through the park alone. Night had fallen. He still didn't know if he was happy or sad. They said it. But she was gone too soon. The little box weighed in his pocket heavily.


	16. Chapter 16

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 16**

 **2** **nd** **June 1981 – An Animagus, A Werewolf and A Fairy Walk Into A Bar**

Sirius slid a fifty pound note across the bar for the barman to leave the bottle of tequila. The barman had known their faces, for the past two years they were frequent faces, and were some of the best tippers. The barman nodded and moved down the other end of the bar as it was clear to him that the two were intending to drown their sorrows. Sirius topped up his and Remus's glasses and clinked it in a silent salute. Remus looked an absolute mess. There was a Daily Prophet clipping of a witch with blonde hair and a mischievous grin standing with her family. The headline on the clipping: PUREBLOOD FAMILY MCKINNON'S MURDERED. It was dated two days before. Yet as Remus had been on a mission that kept him away from the news; tonight was the first he had found out about it. Sirius grabbed him and took him straight to the bar.

They couldn't go see the Potter's as they had been placed into hiding at Albus Dumbledore's urgent bidding. Peter was also on a mission with the Order, also uncontactable. Remus raised his glass and knocked it back slamming the glass on the bar. Most of the patrons that came to the bar that night left the two alone; those that tried to say something to them were warned off by the barman. The night was late and the bottle was half gone when a girl with brown curly hair walked in. She stopped and scanned the room, her eyes resting on the pair at the bar.

Hermione stood in the doorway, unsure whether to approach. She could tell from the slump of their shoulders that something terrible had happened in the time she had been in the veil. She was also afraid of what it could be. She had come out in the alley beside the bar, scaring a stray cat. She knew that they were in a less savoury part of muggle London, she had walked around looking at the shop fronts and then saw the bar. Her mind went back to when she was at Headquarters reading in the library, Remus and Sirius were in there drinking and reminiscing, about the muggle bar they would go to. All three had escaped the kitchen as the Weasley's were sometimes just that little bit too loud. She had started reading the latest defence against the dark arts text book with growing disdain. If the textbook was anything to go by they weren't likely going to have a good teacher. She was half listening to her old professor muse about the amount of liquor they had consumed in their youth and Hermione could not quite grasp the womanizing flirt that Sirius was describing of Remus that it drew her from her book.

She now looked upon the two at the bar and realised that this was the night that Remus had said that he decided to change his ways. She noticed a duke box by along the wall and fished in her pocket. She tried her best to carry some muggle money and wizard money as she flitted back in and out of time, yet it wasn't always possible. She noticed that Sirius always seemed to have what she left behind, something she was grateful always for.

Remus saw movement from the corner of his eyes and saw a curly brown haired girl browsing at the music by the duke box, nudged an equally drunk Sirius who glanced over and back to Remus.  
"Moony, you know trying to bed a girl s' not going to change things." Sirius slurred slightly. Remus huffed and downed his drink, standing up.  
"Don't care." He said grabbing the clipping and pocketing it as he staggered over towards the girl at the duke box. Hermione picked a song and began putting money into the slot to select it. A hand came down covering the coin slot. Remus stood there, smiling drunkenly at her, his eyes slightly unfocused. She realised that he didn't seem to recognise her.  
"What's a pretty lass doing in a bar like this?" He articulated every word with precision of someone very drunk. Hermione raised an eyebrow, stepping back slightly, his breath was strong with the smell of alcohol.  
"Clearly not expecting a bad pick up line from a friend." She answered.

Remus squinted and focused on her. His eyes widened in recognition.  
"Of course! It had to be you to show up didn't it!" Remus's voice went gruff and he waved his hand at her.  
"Always showing up and running off!" His voice grew louder. Sirius turned to see what the issue was with Remus, he looked past his friend and saw the face of the girl he had gone to flirt with, falling off his chair when he realised who it was. Sirius scrambled to get up, in his drunken state it took a couple of tries, Remus was now yelling at Hermione, about being her fault for Sirius being messed up, her fault for everything. He waved the clipping towards her.

"You could have stopped this!" he yelled. Hermione grabbed the clipping. Her hand flew to her mouth reading the article. Tears formed in her eyes.  
"Oh Remus! I'm-" She tried to comfort him.  
"Don't Oh Remus Me!" He lurched forwards, his anger growing. Hermione tears in her eyes looked at him.  
"No I suppose not! You just want to sulk in your misery!" She lashed back at him, verbal words stinging like a slap. Sirius had made it over and stood between two of the people he loved.  
"Remus, you shouldn't speak like that to a lady."

"She is no lady!" Remus he shouted at his friend. He didn't see it coming. Sirius punched him in the jaw and Remus staggered back. Remus looked at his friend who was now angry as him, and willing to fight him. Remus launched forwards clocking his friend hard in the nose. Then it was on all for nothing both hitting and punching each other until the barman threw a bucket of iced water over them.  
"OUT! YOU BOTH SHOULD KNOW BETTER! OUT" The barman yelled. Hermione pulled up Sirius and pushed him out the door. She tried to do the same with Remus but he shook her off. Hermione looked down at the clipping again. Marlene was dead. She followed the two outside, tears streaming down her face. Too many people died, were dying were going to die. She couldn't do anything. She walked away from them. She couldn't bear their looks, their pity, their anger, their drunkenness.

Sirius was torn. He wanted to be there for Remus and he wanted to comfort Hermione. He rounded on Remus.  
"It's not her fucking fault you ass. She loved Marly as well!" He pointed at Hermione's retreating form. Remus turned his head to her. He knew he was in the wrong. He felt worse. Marly would never have blamed Hermione. The two followed her. She was at the main road trying to hail a cab.

"Princess, wait." Sirius stumbled forwards. Hermione looked at them stepping away, shook her head.  
"Hermione," Remus voice cracked, "I-" whatever he was going to say was interrupted as he suddenly turned and began vomiting into a trashcan. When Remus finished a taxi was pulling over, she opened the back door for them. Sirius helped his friend in and climbed in himself, she slammed the door and climbed into the front. The driver tried to tell her she shouldn't sit in the front. She glared at him. Sirius gave the address and they drove in silence. Hermione was weeping silently in the front the men sat in the back, Remus fell into a doze. Sirius paid the driver and pulled Remus out of the car. When they got into his apartment, Hermione had to help both of them make it up the stairs to Remus's room. Sirius looked at her before he passed out, anguished brown eyes.

Remus and Sirius both awoke to breakfast being cooked, loudly. Hermione was not trying to be quiet. They flinched as a saucepan was slammed against something equally loud. Reluctantly they made their way downstairs as the smell of food was too enticing. They took their seats quietly when they saw Hermione's glare at them, knew it would be best to accept their fate for a massive hangover. Hermione flew two steaming mugs of coffee over to them, as well as two glasses of water and what seemed to be muggle aspirin. They flinched again as she slammed two plates in front of them, she flicked her wand and breakfast of Bacon, eggs, chipolatas, mushrooms, tomatoes and beans on toast flew onto their plates. Her look at them was almost challenging them to make sure they ate it all, before stalking out of the kitchen, eating none of it herself. They looked down at the breakfast. She cared enough to help them with their hangover, but clearly was still not happy with them for their behaviour the night before.

When they finished they found Hermione curled up in the armchair reading the Shakespeare book, she refused to look up. Sirius looked at Remus, "I'll take first shower," He said quietly, leaving the werewolf alone to apologise to her without an audience. Remus sat on the couch running his hands through his hair. He looked over to Hermione. She was watching him, hurt and sadness in her eyes.  
"I am an ass." He said quietly.  
"Blaming you. Blaming myself. It is not what she would have wanted." Remus stared straight ahead, "I can't believe she is gone."

Hermione watched him. She was hurting, but she also knew that Remus and Marly were almost inseparable for much of their time from Hogwarts. She shut the book, moving and sat next to Remus, leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Remus, you were an ass last night. But I do forgive you" She handed him the clipping, sitting quietly together remembering the beautiful and bubbly witch.  
"You know the events of this time, don't you?" Remus asked quietly after a while. Hermione didn't say anything, reluctantly nodded. She felt Remus tense up.  
"You knew she would die?" Hermione nodded again, tears leaking from her eyes. Remus looked at her.  
"You knew, and didn't do anything to change it?" Hermione pulled away, the complete despair and sadness in her eye's stopped him from getting angry.

"I-I can't. I am not supposed to be here. Right now my other self, my present self of this time is learning to walk, talk and read. I cannot do anything to change the outcome of the past, my past. It would detrimentally change the future. Events must play out, in the right order Remus. I cannot play god, not for anyone." Hermione pulled her knees up and withdrew into herself. She felt as Sirius sat next to her. He pulled her into his lap.  
"Blaming her won't change things. She has no control where or when she ends up." Sirius explained to Remus quietly. Remus looked again at the witch with brown curly hair. She was caught in something, and no control. They were caught in the middle of the war with no control.

This world was fucked up, he thought. Then Remus felt it. A breeze across his cheek whispered across him, past him. Hermione pulled her head up as it touched her, fear in her eyes; she looked into Sirius's eyes. He kissed her as the whispering breeze pulled her away, grey veils fluttered and wrapping themselves around her. Her emotions raw on her face as she faded away. Remus let out a breath he didn't' realise that he was holding. Sirius looked at his friend utter desolation in his eyes, reflected how he felt. The world was fucked up.


	17. Chapter 17

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 17**

 **28** **th** **October 1981 - Reactions**

The veil wrapped around her, she felt it wind itself about her. She felt the whispering about her. It pulled her into the grey, yet almost as soon as she was there was suddenly thrust back in the world of colour. She didn't have a chance to breathe. She was caught in a pair of headlights. She heard a horn blaring at her. She felt the world turn. Which way was up? She fell into oblivion.

Sirius screeched to a halt on the highway. He had been on his way to check on Peter, at Dumbledore's request. The truck in front had hit something. He manoeuvred the bike around the truck slowly to see what it was. She lay on the road. Blood was everywhere. Her left arm and right leg at angles which were not natural to a body. She was still in the sweater and jeans she was in only four months before. He was off the bike screaming her name before he stopped his bike. His jeans tore as he skidded on his knees falling in front of her.

"Don't be dead, Princess, don't die on me. Not here. Not now." He begged her and checked her neck for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He clung to that small shard of hope. He gathered her broken body into his arms picking her up. He did not care if they saw the magic. He carried her to the bike and took off into the night, before the truck driver could get out of the truck. He could not believe what he saw.

Sirius flew the bike straight through the entrance of St Mungo's the bike skidding to a halt in front of the welcome desk. The witch jumped up and screeched. Sirius paid her no heed; he left the bike and ran forwards with Hermione in his arms, to the healers that rushed out.  
"She isn't breathing too well. She was hit by a truck." The healers called a gurney which zoomed out and Sirius placed her on it tenderly. They rushed her off. Sirius tried to follow but a healer held him back.  
"I'm sorry sir; we can't allow you to follow. We need you to remove that thing from the entry and then if you can, please, fill in this form." The healer pushed a clipboard with a patient form attached to his chest and hurried away. He felt that shard of hope slip slightly, watching the corridor that Hermione had just disappeared down. "Don't die on me Princess." He whispered.

They allowed him through when they had healed her broken limbs. They advised because of the severity of the accident they could only handle the extreme damage as a lung collapsed and she nearly died as they healed her. She was in a hospital bed in a white hospital gown. The starkness of the white around her seemed to make the bruising on her face and arms more vivid. She was still unconscious. The healers would not revive her unless absolutely necessary. Her body needed time to heal. Her mind needed time to heal.

Sirius sat with her in the private hospital room, until the sun rose. Her wand was on the bedside table with her clothes that had been repaired and washed for her. The only thing that didn't come off was the gold chain necklace with the fairy ruby pendant. Sirius looked at it as he combed her curls softly. He did not think there was a spell on it to stop it being opened. But it would not be removed. An owl had come and a disgruntled orderly delivered it. He read it. Dumbledore still needed him to check on Peter, and report back. He crumpled the paper and stayed with his witch.

Sirius was woken late in the evening, another orderly, another owl. Dumbledore's curly script demanding to know where he was. That one was also crumpled and tossed aside. There was still no change in Hermione. The healers came and checked her vitals, began applying ointment on her limbs and face, the bruising and swelling finally going down. They still were not ready to revive her, advising that time is always best when wounds need to heal. Sirius laughed hollowly and continued to stay with his witch.

The Orderly came around again the next morning, with the Daily Prophet and another letter. The letter however was a howler. Dumbledore's voice rumbled through the room, "Sirius, I cannot have you out of play. You are the only one I have right now to help. Please go and see your friend. I am concerned about him. I am concerned about you."  
Sirius sighed heavily. He had pushed too far. He knew he should have replied, but his mind was distracted by the curly brown haired witch still lying unconscious in front of him. He looked at the newspaper the orderly also left. It was the morning of Halloween. 30th October 1981. He threw the paper down. He'd read it when he came back from Dumbledore's bidding. He rubbed his face. He had barely slept since arriving at St Mungo's. He looked over to his witch. Her face looked better the bruising and swelling was gone. He just wanted her to wake up. He stood and combed her curls gently.  
"I will be back soon Princess. Wait for me. Please don't go before I get back." He whispered to her. He gently kissed her forehead then her lips. Grey eyes on closed ones. He pulled out a beaded bag from his pocket. He set it on the bedside table with her things and reluctantly walked away.

Hermione came awake slowly. She opened her eyes onto an unfamiliar ceiling; something that she had grown used to doing since falling in the veil. She lowered her gaze to take in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room. She wasn't quite sure if it was a muggle one or if she was in St Mungo's. The answer to that came when a healer came through the door and smiled warmly at her.  
"Awake at last! We were starting to think that you may not have wanted to wake at all!" The healer was very bubbly and proceeded to wave several diagnostic charms over her. When she was satisfied she picked up the clipboard that hung on the end of her bed and began adding notes. The Healer pointed at her bed and it allowed her to sit up a little.

"Ok, now I need to ask a couple of questions. Can you tell me your name?"  
Hermione breathed in and out slowly; there was a slight discomfort in her chest. "Her- Hermione" Her voice was raspy. The healer sent a glass of water over to her and allowed her to take a small sip.

"Do you know where you are Hermione?" The healer asked.  
"St Mungos?" Hermione answered uncertainly. The Healer nodded confirming, she gave her a warm smile, "And what do you remember before waking up?"  
Hermione's brow creased as she thought back. Her memories felt scrambled. It didn't help when she jumped times so frequently. She couldn't say that out loud of course. She just bit her lip and shook her head. The Healer nodded sympathetically. She indicated to the bedside table, "Maybe those will help you remember dear. I will go organise some food for you."

Hermione looked over to the bedside table. There were a couple of Daily Prophets as well as her wand and clothes she came in. There was also a beaded bag and a letter with her name on it. She recognised the script. It was from Sirius. She grabbed it first and tore open the letter.

 _To my beautiful Princess Hermione,_

 _I fear that if you are reading this, you have awoken before I have had the chance to return. Unfortunately I still am required to assist with the Order, despite wanting to just stay by your side._

 _Your arrival this time has scared the living hell out of me. In case you don't recall what happened, you were hit by a truck. I never want to see that image of you again my love._

 _I will be with you soon Princess. Don't disappear before I get there._

 _I love you, for this moment into eternity,_

 _Yours,_

 _Sirius_

She was hit by a truck. She rubbed her chest. It felt uncomfortable, yet the rest of her seemed to be healed. She glanced at the top paper as she put the note back on the bedside table. Her eye moved back to it and she reached for the paper.

 _Dated 2_ _nd_ _November 1981  
_ **SIRIUS BLACK ARRESTED FOR MURDER - NO TRIAL GIVEN  
** _Mass murderer Sirius Black was arrested at the scene of the crime for the murder of 13 muggles and wizard Peter Pettigrew…_

Hermione couldn't read anymore as she had dropped it. She heard screaming, and only realised it was her when healers rushed in to the room. Her cries of anguish lessened as they forced a calming draught down her throat. The draught swept through her making her sleepy. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the picture of Sirius's mug shot, following his arrest.

They monitored her closely, her vitals seemed to have dropped considerably. She wasn't eating and so had to ensure that she was receiving nutrition. They stopped providing the calming draught after two days. When the last of it wore off she cried. She had learned that the Potters were also killed. Best friends of the murderer. She cried each time she heard the word murderer. She knew so much. And could not say a word. She just wanted it to end. The uncomfortable feeling in her chest gave way to a massive hole of pain. Loving people hurt too much. She hurt too much. She just wanted to be numb. She wanted to just drift in the grey. But it would not come. There was no whispering. There was no breeze.

It was dark when she allowed her consciousness to become aware. She wasn't sleeping, she just withdrew from everything. The light from the window was faint from the moon. The beads on the purse glittered in the pale light. Her eyes focused on the bag. She hadn't touched it since she read the letter. She reached up and opened the drawstring of the bag. There were surprisingly a lot of things in the bag. She rifled through it. Most of it seemed to be all the clothes that she had worn through the times she had come and gone. There was also a well-thumbed book on Shakespeare. And to Hermione's shock a very old and worn sketch pad. She pulled it out and opened it carefully. The first page was a picture she remembered that a little boy hid in a purse of galleons, of a fairy and two little boys with beautiful bright wings.

She flicked slowly through the book and saw in the sketches all images of her. Images of each time she returned. Between the pages there were also letters and cards, Hermione recognised as her writing. Some of them were for Regulus but most were addressed to Sirius. She found the page that still had dried blood on it from the night she rescued him from his mother's wrath. There was a photo on the next page of Her James and Remus asleep on the couch. Someone had taken a picture of them when they slept waiting for the James's parents to bring Sirius home. There was a sketch of her in the dress that he altered when they danced at Lily and James's wedding, and a couple of photos were slotted in there as well. She stopped at the page of the sketch of her in her fairy costume holding baby Harry. Another in the same fairy costume, her face fierce, firing a spell, a black dog sketched next to her. The last page was a sketch of her in the bed she was in. She shut the book, tears leaking from her face. She grabbed the letter and slotted it in to the last page, before clutching the book to her chest and cried herself to sleep.

Afternoon light was pouring through the window when she became aware again of the world. A healer had just been in with a tray of food concerned of her refusing to eat. She also noticed that there was a visitor standing in the doorway. Remus stood in the doorway. His wand was out pointed directly at her. She looked away. Clutching the sketchpad to her more tightly waiting, hoping Remus would do what he came to do.

Remus looked at the witch. The witch that knew all about the hell he was living in. Two of his best friends were dead, his best friends wife was dead. The woman he loved was dead. His other best friend arrested and sent to Azkaban Prison for murdering one of his best friends as well as a group of muggles. Sirius had sent an owl the night the Potters were murdered to go to St Mungos. He hadn't gone straight away as he was overcome with grief for losing so many loved ones in so short a time. He could not help but feel that it was Hermione's doing. And so he stood just inside the door to her hospital room with his wand trained on her. He saw as she shut her eyes, accepting the fate. He saw that she was broken. He saw that she was alone, like he was. He remembered Sirius's words, when he saw her fade within his arms.

Hermione keened when the moment for him to end it all well and truly passed. Remus rubbed a hand through his head and looked away. The sight was too much. He was hearing in that cry every single thing that he also felt. He put his hand on the door to just walk away. But he could not bring himself to do it. He sighed heavily and padded over to the chair beside her bed and sat with her as she cried herself to unconsciousness.

He must have dozed off when he came to it was night. He looked over to Hermione; her eyes were wide and staring at him. He looked at the tray on the table. It was untouched. She was punishing herself by starving herself. He was doing the same, except that he at least drank. He sat forwards rubbing his hands in his face and through his hair, before looking at her again.  
"The Healers won't let you leave if you don't start eating, Hermione. Starving yourself is not a pleasant way to go." He spoke quietly to the darkness.  
"Hermione, I can't do this alone either." His voice cracked as he said the last words. He covered his face again as tears leaked from his own eyes, again. When he raised his face again, Hermione was looking at him with such intensity as if it was the first time she saw him. She reached out a shaking hand to him and he took it both clinging to each other. The only two people who were not dead or imprisoned.

Morning came and the healer came in, surprised for the first time that the tray of food was eaten. She replaced the tray and checked Hermione's vitals again. Making a small notation on the chart she left leaving Remus and Hermione together. He moved the table with the tray towards her and helped himself to a slice of the toast on the tray. Remus realised that she would eat if he ate. She sat up and took the other half of the toast and nibbled on the corner. They shared the breakfast and he helped her get up and walk to the bathroom. She was so weak that she could barely stand.

She growled at him when he offered to remain in the room. Her eye's turned dangerous. He smirked. She still had fight in her. He waited just outside and waited for her to finish. She called out when she needed him. She was struggling to stay upright by the sink. He had a good view of her underwear from the back of the gown, as he moved towards her. He picked her up, shocked at how light she was.  
"I can walk." She grumbled at him. Remus snorted and carried her to the bed.  
"Hermione, you have malnourished yourself, and from what the healer has said you were also in a serious accident. When they are satisfied that I can take over your care, if I have to carry you to and from the bathroom, I will." He chided her.  
She looked down at her hands which now had a habit of twisting themselves painfully. "You know I may not be able to remain in this time though."  
Remus shrugged, "Hermione. While you are here I will be here. The only time I will need to go is when I need to go for a walk in the moonlight."

She remained in the hospital for another three days, Remus with her. There were moments when they both cried, the moments still too raw for them. The healers allowed her to be released when both pushed that they needed to attend Lily and James funeral which was the following day. Hermione struggled as she dressed, she fell over as she tried to pull on her jeans and began crying again. Remus came around the curtain and she yelled at him to go away. He just looked at her and said calmly, "Hermione, right now you can't do this yourself, you are stuck with me as your help. As wonderful as you are, I promise you I won't hurt you. Now, give me your hands and I can help you up."  
Remus helped her finish dressing with a quiet competency that shocked Hermione into obedience. When she was dressed he handed her wand to her and put all the lose items into the beaded bag, handing that to her.  
"They will only let you go if you can walk out. You ready?" Hermione nodded and took his hand. They walked out slowly. As they left through the entryway Hermione grew nervous.  
"Remus, where are we going?" She could not hide the panic in her voice.  
"My place, If you think you can manage I can apparate you?" Hermione nodded relieved that she wasn't going back to Sirius's old apartment.

They apparated to a small cottage that overlooked meadows and sat near a forest. The cottage was alone in a wilderness. Hermione's stomach rebelled when they appeared and Remus held her as her stomach contents emptied into the garden.  
"You know we will need to apparate again tomorrow?" Hermione wiped her mouth and nodded, still pale and tinged green. He guided her down the front path to the front door. A sign on the door read 'Mac Tíre Tearmann'. He flicked his wand to the door so it opened as they approached.  
"Welcome to Wolf Sanctuary" He said wryly, as he guided her to a large leather couch covered in cushions and a big crochet blanket. It was a small one bedroom cottage, the main part of the house open and a small bathroom adjoining the bedroom. The place was warm and cosy.

Remus put the kettle on once Hermione was settled on the couch and set about making a light lunch for them with the tea. They ate in silence. Remus watched her. He still had questions, a million questions but he never realised how she was until that night he saw her in the hospital room. He had lost so much and the trust that was broken in his dearest friend hurt more than the deaths of Peter, Lily and James. And he was helping his ex-friend's girlfriend from stopping herself from wasting away for the man.

Hermione felt his eyes on her. She had an inkling on what he may have been thinking. She wasn't ready for an interrogation, so she kept her eyes lowered and focused on trying to eat the sandwich he had made for her without wanting to bring it back up again. He sat with her until she finished it, remembering when she fell out of the fireplace to see Lily. She had complained about mothering. She dropped her sandwich on her plate. Tears leaked out. She couldn't eat anymore. The memory hurt. More tears leaked out.  
"Remus. I – I don't have anything black to wear tomorrow." Remus stood and went into the bedroom, he rifled through a few things and came out with a black dress that had clearly been Marly's, hanging it on a hook.  
"She always had clothes squirrelled away in places." He explained sadly.  
"I haven't quite had the heart to get rid of them." Hermione nodded unable to say anything. Remus floated the lunch plates to the sink and sat and held Hermione. Both clinging to the other through their grief. Night fell and Hermione was asleep against his chest. He shifted and carried her to the bed. He went to pull away, but Hermione had her hand fisted in his shirt, her brow creased dreaming. Reluctantly he lay next to her keeping his distance.

The alarm he had set went off, jolting both of them awake. She made it on her own to the bathroom and showered coming out in a towel. Taking the dress he found for her and went to the bedroom to change. He took a quick shower, coming out of the bathroom. Hermione was on the sofa, pale but dressed. He dressed quickly and made them tea. Neither wanted any food. She stood and he noted that her wand was in her hand. She was using magic to keep herself upright. He stepped forwards and took her waist.  
"Hermione, you realise that the magic is only going to make you weaker? Just ask for bloody help." He was angry. Hermione has the grace to look ashamed. She knew exactly what it was doing to her.

Remus apparated them to the church where the funeral was being held. It was the same church that Lily and James were married in. Hermione swayed, pale.  
"Don't let go." She whispered. They made their way into the church. Lily's parents were there. They spotted Hermione and Remus and came over giving them both a hug. They insisted that they sit at the front, with them as representatives for both James and Lily. Behind them the church filled around them, the room filled with quiet conversations. Remus and Hermione held hands tightly, both struggling together, supporting each other as friends. The priest bid them to stand and Remus helped Hermione up, she swayed again. He put an arm around her to steady her. The coffins came in, guided by magic. And rested in front of them. Hermione sent a silent prayer thanking they were closed. She could not deal with seeing them dead.

The funeral began very somber. There was not a dry eye in the place. Remus was asked to say the eulogy for both of them and told the story of their blossoming love through high school, their denial to their friends and eventual embarrassing declaration. Several in the church groaned in memory having been present at the time they were in Hogwarts. He told of their wonderful marriage and the birth of Harry, their greatest happiness. His speech was eloquent and paused a few times when emotions from memory threatened. He sat back down and Hermione conjured him a black handkerchief for him.

They were the first after Mr and Mrs Evans, to follow the coffins out to the graveyard behind the church. Remus slipped some chocolate to her. Quietly and politely threatening if she didn't eat it he would make her. She nibbled it and felt the sugar in the chocolate revive her a little. It started to rain as Lily and James were laid to rest side by side. The final rights over them said. Remus conjured a bouquet of lilies and scattered them between both. Hermione looked at the crowd, resting on Dumbledore who watched her over his half-moon glasses.

He intercepted the pair as they left the church grounds to apparate back to the cottage. Hermione needed to rest she couldn't quite focus on her surroundings. "Ah, Remus, lovely eulogy you provided. Miss Granger, are you alright?"  
Remus answered for her, "No she isn't, I need to get her home. If you would excuse us, Albus" He stepped away turned, apparating them away. Hermione fainted when they arrived and he carried her through the threshold.

Remus had soup for her when she woke. He again threatened politely he would spank her if she didn't eat it. Hermione had the grace to blush slightly and ate her soup in silence as he sat in an armchair reading his book. She ate most of her soup, and pushed the floating tray away, unable to finish. Remus raised a brow and directed the tray from the room without a word. A book floated to her, she accepted it with a small smile of thanks. She was asleep before she finished the first chapter.

He provided the same threat to her with breakfast the next morning, as he sipped his tea, reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. The headlines were about the funeral from yesterday. Remus's eulogy was quoted surprisingly accurate. He glanced up as she ate, "Tomorrow is the first night of the full moon. I will be gone for three nights. Will you be able to manage to eat and drink in that time?"

Hermione looked at him. She knew he didn't have to or need to help her, yet he did. She realised that he needed the company as much as she did. She looked down, her hands twisting tightly within each other. She was being extremely reckless since what had happened a week before. She was still out of her time. There was every possibility she could be whisked away again, but the real fear of where she would end up made her feel sick to the stomach. She would need her strength.  
"Yes Remus. I will eat." She looked up through her eyelashes towards him. He nodded.  
"Also, I advise that you stay within these walls, even during the daytime." Hermione looked at him, "You will promise to come back in one piece though?"  
Remus chuckled at her, "Promise to spank me if I don't?"  
"No," She said blushing, "I'll hex your balls off. Because it will mean I will have to go and look for you. And we both know I'm not in the condition to do so"

Remus had the food provided for her. All she had to do was heat it up. She grumbled as he had labelled each container. She did her best but she could not eat all of what he provided for her. Mainly because through the three days he was out running around as a werewolf, she was worried. They both yelled at each other when he came back late in the afternoon on the forth day. He yelled at her for not eating enough. She yelled herself hoarse for not taking care of himself. She had her wand out her shaking hand directed at him.  
"Sit Remus I will fix your wounds. Then we will both eat and you will shut up. I was right to be worried." She growled at him, fire in her eyes for the first time since she woke in the hospital bed. He let her heal him. When she was done he marched her back to the couch and called over two bowls of soup. They ate in silence.

They settled into a routine as Hermione slowly got her strength back. Remus's library was quite extensive and Hermione enjoyed reading through the collection of magical texts and muggle novels. After a week, he insisted that she start light exercise and they went out on short walks each morning after breakfast. Hermione gradually told Remus much of what she had told Sirius, regarding her travels. Sirius had told him some, but Hermione answered certain questions. Such as knowing what would inevitably happen to Lily and James, and also what happened to Peter. Though she steered away from those topics, it was too fresh for both of them. She answered his question that she knew Harry in her own time. He and his dad were practically identical. She admitted that she knew the Remus from her time.

"So I was the werewolf you spoke about all those years ago. You spoke to me about me." He chuckled.  
Hermione smiled, "Remus, you needed to know you could trust me with your secret. I have known what you were when I was in third year, and kept that secret." She stopped and leaned against a tree. She was getting her strength back slowly and was now cursing that she had made herself feel so utterly weak.  
"I have been unbelievably stupid." She said more to herself than to anyone else.  
Remus still raised a brow at her, "Being caught in what you are caught in Hermione, you have not been stupid. You are allowed to feel emotions. For how young you truly seem to be you are most certainly wiser than any witch I have met, or wizard for that matter."  
Hermione looked up at him, her eyes saddened, "You know that I won't be able to stay. When the veil calls, I cannot escape it."  
Remus nodded and took a step towards her. "When that happens I will endure. Just promise me that when we meet again in the future you will finish telling me the whole story."  
Hermione smirked, "When I do meet you in the future again, you better promise that you will look after yourself in the meantime. Or I will box your ears."  
Remus chuckled. "But you already know me in the future."  
Hermione pushed off the tree and began walking back, "Doesn't mean I still won't box your ears" she muttered. Remus's sensitive hearing still heard and he followed her chuckling.

Remus knew she cried herself to sleep most nights. She would pull out the sketch pad and read a letter from the back of it. Hermione knew that Remus cried in the shower, trying to hide his own grief, and take out some of Marly's clothes and smell them. They had made it through the month and Hermione awaited Remus to return from his travels as a wolf. There was a letter on the table she had out, just in case she had disappeared before he came back. She sat by the fire with the crochet blanket around her reading about apparition, when there was a knock on the door that made her jump out of her skin. She grabbed her wand, and moved cautiously to the door. It knocked again. Remus was explicit that she should not open the door while he was out.

"Who- who's there?" she called to the door.  
"A friend." Hermione recognised the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Yet she still paused.  
"Why are you here? Why are you here on the full moon?" She asked through the door.  
"Because my dear, you and I need to have a chat." Albus opened the door, stepping in and closing it with a snap.  
"I appreciate your caution Miss Granger. Yet I would have thought the danger has passed?" He looked at her over his half-moon glasses. Hermione stepped away from him, her wand in front of her. For whatever reason, she suddenly did not feel like she could trust him.

"You know that I cannot answer most of your questions sir." She said cautiously.

"I will do a trade, if you can answer three of my questions, I may be able to return you back to your time." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. Could she go back to her own time so easily? Her eyes narrowed.  
"What are your three questions?" there was no point in prancing around a possibility she could if she couldn't answer his questions. She had already vowed not to give full details to anyone, not even Remus, not even Sirius. And both of them did try.

Albus smiled at her "My questions are these, How exactly did you stumble back into time? How do you know Sirius Black in the future? And does Voldemort come back?"  
Hermione looked at him and laughed; when she was able to stop she shook her head.  
"Thank you for visiting professor, however I believe I must now ask you to leave."

Albus frowned. "I am surprised Miss Granger. Would you not want to return?"  
Hermione raised her brow, "You only advised that you may be able to; there was no guarantee you would. And you and I both know that to answer those questions could be disastrous for my own future. No professor, you should not be surprised. I bid you good evening sir."

Albus looked at her long and hard, and then nodded, "Perhaps another time in the future."  
Hermione followed him slowly to the door, "Sir if we do have a conversation regarding this, it will only be after I am in my own timeline and not before. Do not insult me by asking again."  
Albus chuckled. "I look forward to meeting your future self. You are quite fierce to behold." The door shut behind him and Hermione added extra wards for good measure. She suddenly liked her headmaster less and less; however he gave her the courtesy not to force the information from her. She would have to see if she could start practicing to block that type of magic.

Remus came back two days later, seemingly looking worse than the month before. Hermione shouted at him as she healed him. Remus realised that she hadn't eaten much since the night Dumbledore came and shouted at her. Hermione stopped his shouting short when she said that Dumbledore came to visit while he was out. She explained that the deal he offered and said that she had politely refused.

"What! Why would you refuse Albus's help to get you back home Hermione?" Remus sat on the couch, with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands staring at Hermione in disbelief.  
"He never provided the guarantee. Only he may be able to. I highly doubt it. I've already gone through every possibility there is. All I can do is await to be drawn back in. I was not going to jeopardise my timeline for a possibility he might." She glared into her teacup. Remus looked at Hermione; she was hurting that Dumbledore would offer such a thing. A thing even she did not believe. Messing with time was dangerous. You could blink yourself from existence with the wrong word spoken to someone. Hermione had been in time since before she was born. So much could have gone wrong. He sipped his hot chocolate looking away from the witch. She was still such an enigma.

Hermione remained in the cottage with Remus for two more weeks before the whispering finally came to claim her back. They were sitting at the small dining table playing a game of cards, Remus had convinced her to play. He was regretting it as she was kicking his ass. Hermione had begun to feel more and more that the wind would take her any day and kept the beaded bag in easy reach or on her almost all the time. She had the letter on the mantle and made sure that Remus would only open it after she disappeared. She just won another hand, "How is it I had to show you the game, but you are already beating me?" Remus grumped.

Hermione grinned, "The game is a logical one. Once I understood the game, it was easy."

"Remind me never to play poker against you." He grumbled.

Hermione chuckled, shuffling the cards. She had finished dealing when a whisper of a breeze danced across her skin. Remus looked up sharply.  
"I wish you could stay." He said quietly. Hermione smiled sadly at him, the veil already around her.

"Look after yourself Remus." Her voice echoed softly. "And, thank you."

Only her scent lingered, he sat back on the chair. She had stayed in 1981 for almost two months. She had stayed long enough to save him, as he saved her. Long enough that Remus now missed her more than anything in the world right now. And he was another who was stuck at taking the long way to see her again.


	18. Chapter 18

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 18**

 **3** **rd** **November 1981 - Descent**

 **DAY 1  
** The Death Eaters that were already behind the bars cheered and jeered at Sirius as the aurors brought him through the prison. Some chanted "One of us!" others shouting "Hail Black! He killed the Rat!"  
So far the dementors presence was dimmed as the aurors had patronus charms active around them as they moved towards his cell. He had been stripped of all his possessions before arriving and given his prison clothes. The only thing he fought to keep was a plaited leather bracelet with a silver clasp. But they had taken that as well.

They opened a cell door, unlike the others and walked him in. Unlike most of the other cells that were all open at the front, his door was solid except for a barred square at the top, and a small sliding hatch for food. He had a tiny square window heavily barred, A toilet and a pallet with a very thin mattress. He was holding the blanket he would have for the duration for his stay, eternity. There was a dementor posted just on the other side of his door, he was told would be there every hour of every day. They unchained his neck hands and feet and stepped out of the cell wands trained on him the whole time.

With them went the patronus charms and the coldness began to permeate into his soul. The door slammed shut with finality locks, both physical and magical slid into place. The aurors said nothing, they simply walked away and out of the prison. Sirius looked around at his cell it was a perfect five by five. He saw the dementor move outside his door, trying to get closer. He was after all a fresh meal to them. He backed away to the farthest corner of his cell, wrapping the blanket around him. All he kept thinking about was the witch that was in the hospital ward at St Mungo's who he didn't know if she had woken up or not. The witch that he had promised he would go back to. The witch lying in a hospital bed, healing from a broken body and now with a broken promise and a broken heart. Today was the 3rd November 1981. His twenty first birthday was in the most feared wizards prison of Europe.

 **Day 10  
** There was cheering and movement outside his cell and despite the dementors presence he watched as aurors brought in the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Junior. They were put into cells as heavily guarded as his. His cousin Bellatrix, was put into the cell opposite his in the corridor. She saw him after the aurors left and smiled. The smile didn't reach her eyes.  
"Hello cousin. It's been a while." She sneered. Sirius remained silent. Silence was the only thing that he had right now. Opening your mouth meant you would scream. He refused to allow them the luxury of his jailers hearing him scream. Bella watched him, her smile still across her features.

"Nothing to say to your cousin, Sirius? I know your brother had things to say." He knew that she was taunting him. He had kept an eye out when he entered, but his brother was not here. He had a sinking feeling in his gut long before he ended up here that his brother had met his end. Black moved away from the window. Bella's voice however still carried, "Reggie was such a naughty little boy. Our master was most displeased. So much that our master personally made an example of him."

He heard the enjoyment in her voice as she taunted him with information he really wished he never knew. He had only been here a short time, but prisoners talked. They talked about so many things. Most of it was useless. But there were some things, like how happy many were that Peter had died. He knew the truth. Peter transformed to the rat bastard that he was. He had suspected him, but James's trust in his friends, was what stayed his hand. The what if's and what may haves had begun to swirl around in his mind. One thing that burned through the doubts was that he knew Peter for what he was and he would one day find a way to make sure that the debts of life were paid in full upon his flesh. The only other thing that took up his thoughts were if Remus had gone to Hermione.

 **DAY 52  
** He hadn't slept in days. The screams from his fellow prisoners regularly pierced through the walls of his cell at random intervals day and night. If they weren't screaming they were begging, babbling or just talking to themselves. The dementors didn't care. They drifted up and down the corridors. It was the nights that the prison were silent though was when it was scariest. The silence never lasted long. Screams would eventually shatter the silence.

Sirius scratched the wall with a screw he had loosened from the pallet to mark his days on the wall. He had done it in blood, until he managed to prise the screw free. The what ifs and what may haves, swooped around his mind pecking away at him, exposing him to the rawness that he was innocent imprisoned. He heard that he had also been the only one without a trial. He tried not to wonder if they had would it have done him any good?

Sirius looked at the mark on the wall. And counted. 52 days from his first day. It was Christmas Day. The flap at the bottom of the door slid open and a tray was pushed through. Gruel again. Lovely.

 **Day 144  
** He had lasted this long before his cries were heard through the prison. They sounded like howls of a soul being ripped from him. They were so shocking the other prisoners had stopped in their own decaying stages of madness to listen. The first thing that broke through the howling cries were a cackle coming from Bellatrix's cell. As if she had been waiting to see how long it was before he cracked.

Today was meant to be James's birthday. Lily's Birthday had already been but it was James's birthday that broke him. James would have been 22. James would have been celebrating his birthday with Lily and Harry. With him and Remus. The dirty traitor never was in his imaginings. There was a girl with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, that were still in his imaginings.

But they were dead or gone or wished him dead. He was stuck in his five by five and his world was ruined by one man. He knew that he must have been responsible for Marly's death as well. It made sense. Yet the only death he couldn't blame on him was his brother. Reggie. He blamed himself for that one. The memories of that morning his brother showed up repeated over and over.

So Did James and Lily's faces when he saw them lifeless in the house. And Harry crying in Hagrid's arms. He cursed and wished that he had fought harder for his godson. The what if's and what may have's pecked away at him some more.

 **Day 919  
** Howls echoed again through the corridors of the prison. By now most of the prisoners were used to it. There were still some newer prisoners and they generally wet themselves first time they heard it. His howling screams were not like the others. They pierced through the veils of their souls with a fright almost more scary than the stark coldness of the dementors.

The dementors did not like these howls. It cut off their meals as almost everyone felt the fears of the man crying out alone in his cell with scratches one the wall. It would have been Lily and James fifth wedding anniversary. Five years when he had danced with his fairy princess with chocolate brown eyes and lush brown curls. He had stopped hoping that she would come. He now prayed that she would not come. He did not want to see her as he fell further and further from reality.

The flap in the door opened and the tray opened, meatloaf and bread. He kept the bread and ate the meat. The bread would help with the slop they were usually given after they got meat. Sirius watched the small square of sun move across the floor. He had since marked out the floors in which to tell time. The walls were his calendar and his canvas.

 **DAY 1366  
** Sirius had begun talking to himself, all the long term prisoners did by now. It was the only way you could keep exercising your voice. Sometimes he sat and listened. Sometimes he discussed ways in which to hunt and kill a rat. Sometimes he quoted Shakespeare. Sometimes he just spoke to his brother. Apologising. He couldn't speak to James or Lily. He could not look at them, nor Marlene.

He watched as they dragged another dead prisoner from their cell. The newer ones never seemed to last very long. He paid it all no heed. It was the action outside of his cell that broke up the monotony. His canvas had taken shape. The scratches that marked the days were growing. He never lost count. Today would be little Harry's fifth birthday. He wondered absently where the little boy was; glad now that he didn't have to live with the man that told his father to make someone else secret keeper.

He started to cry. He missed James every single day. He missed his brown haired fairy. He wanted to kill that son of a fucking bitch that destroyed his world. He had the ring he wanted to give her in the pocket of his pants when he was arrested. He was standing at the destruction laughing. He was laughing in the prison. Bellatrix watched through her cell at him with dead eyes. He stared back, eyes equally dull.

 **Day 1781  
** Sirius knew that this day was an important one, but he had so many days that were important they seemed to bleed together. All he knew that he felt like singing. And so he sang. A lullaby, he forgot where he had heard it only that the voice that once sang it was not his. His voice had grown ragged in the time he came here. His voice used to be cultured and almost musical. It would turn a curly head to face him and chocolate brown eyes to light up at it. He doubted that his voice would do that now. He doubted the words of the lullaby he sang. But he kept singing.

Someone down the corridor cried aloud. Mutterings of another would whisper down. Whispers were what woke him these days. He forgot why the whispers were important but they were. He would jump up and hang from the bars of the window and look to the horizon. He could glimpse the ocean below and the line where the sky and the water met. Sometimes he felt the wind when he hung there watching the little square of the world outside his five by five.

His wall was covered more and more with scratches. His canvas seemed almost complete. That was something that made him sad. He remembered today was important but could not remember exactly why. He knew wanted to sing a lullaby. And so he sang. And sang. And sang; until the cell grew dark. He curled up in his blanket and felt like he was five. But he didn't want his fairy princess here. He shouted to her to stay away. This was not a place for pure shining fairies with brown curls and chocolate eyes.

 **DAY 1930  
** The moon was rising from the line of the world he saw from his little square window. It was so big and perfectly round. It lit up his cell in pale silvery light. It lit up memories that stirred within him from nights when he would transform and play with a wolf and a stag. There was a rat but he pushed it firmly from the memories. This memory was of the night a brown haired girl awoke in the wolf's bed. She was so scared. She was so beautiful. She was so perfect.

Sirius dropped to the floor of his cell and transformed. Howling to the moon. Wondering if the wolf was doing the same to the same moon, and if the stag ran through the forest. He howled for mischief and secrets and midnight runs to the kitchens for delicious eclairs. He howled for another black haired boy with grey eyes. He howled for the promise to hunt the rat that ran amuck in his perfect memories.

 **DAY 2191  
** He was 27 years old today. He grinned out the window in the door. Bella stared back at him. She had stopped smiling years ago. She snarled at his overly cheery disposition. It only fuelled the need for him to keep smiling. He was 27 years old. He had spent 6 years to the day in this cell. He judged that it wasn't so bad. He remembered his mother used to do far worse than locking someone in a room for doing nothing wrong.

He laughed. This is what had happened to him. But only this time it had not been his mother. The ministry of magic were responsible for locking him away. Bad Sirius. You were only doing good. Bad Sirius. For finding the one responsible. Bad Sirius. For trying to find justice for the death of his best friends. Bad Sirius. For breaking a broken girls heart. Bad Sirius. For not killing the rat that ruined it all.

 **Day 2389  
** Six Years, Six Months and Six Days. Sirius awoke. The Moon was hidden behind clouds and the cell was pitch black. The square in his door the darkest square. Something was different. The sounds were different. The wind as different. A whispering. A soft caressing breeze. A scent. Her scent.

"Sirius?" A whisper.


	19. Chapter 19

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 19**

 **9** **th** **May 1988 – The Madness Within**

Hermione was pulled back into the veil. She was pulled away from a moment where she had finally found a peace of sorts; where Remus had genuinely smiled for the first time since the last day of October 1981. As the colours faded to grey, Remus's resigned face was the last thing she saw. The whispering pulled at her, the breeze swept her. She felt almost like she was in a current, pulling her through the ever changing light and dark hues of the greyness. She slept and awoke the pull from the whispering seemed to still be there. Previously it had been a gentle breeze and a floating nothingness, except that very first time. She was very afraid of where she would end up, especially after last time.

She closed her eyes. She was so afraid. She wished she would come out at the end. But her logical mind said that she still had things she needed to see, things that she still need to do. Her heart hated her brain sometimes. The churning emotions didn't seem to calm and she tried with all her might.

When she opened her eyes for a second she thought that she was still in the greyness. The only difference was the grey didn't seem to move. And there was such a cold dread, one that she remembered too well, from when she was in third year. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. A square of pale grey was above her. There was movement just below it. A figure sat bolt upright. She didn't need the light to know who it was.

"Sirius?" She whispered.

"You're not real." Sirius moaned. Hermione's heart broke again, the voice she knew was but a fragment of what it was. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark. She didn't move. She barely breathed.

Sirius turned his head to the wall, "But she is sitting there, maybe she is."

"NO!" He shouted. Hermione jumped out of her skin. Sirius began to cry

"She should not have come! I told her no, do not come Princess. This is no place for fairies."

He turned back to her. "Why? Why are you here Princess?" Hermione didn't have time to move before he was upon her. The back of her head hit the rough stone floor, making stars appear in her vision. The stars cleared and a ragged face was staring at her. Hermione's eyes were white rimmed in fright.

"She smells new. New doesn't last. Must not let them hurt her. Must not let him hurt her." He looked to the door. So did she. A shadow moved just beyond the door. She whimpered. Dementors were so near. They felt her newness. They drew near. There was more than one at the door, shadows within shadows. She feared the daylight and what it would shed.

Sirius picked her up and pushed her against the wall on the farthest side of the room; his grip on her hurt where his fingers dug. She was still so weak it seemed. She shivered in the coldness. The dementors presence seeped its way further in. Sirius sniffed her hair and moaned. His hands grabbed her face and pressed his forehead to hers.  
"Princess's should not be in caves. Caves are for bad little boys. Or good little boys? Both get punished either way. Why are you here?"

He let go suddenly, turning away from her,  
"O, what a rogue and peasant slave am I! Is it not monstrous that this player here," Sirius pointed to her. She realised he was quoting Hamlet. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"But in a fiction, in a dream of passion, Could force his soul so to his own conceit" He moved close against her, whispering, "That from her working all the visage wann'd, Tears in his eyes, distraction in his aspect, A broken voice, an' his whole function suiting. With forms to his conceit? And all for nothing,  
For Hecuba!" He shouted the last line. Then began to pace.  
"No. No. Not Hecuba. Hecuba with another woman's name. Her name. 'Mione. My princess."

Hermione watched him from the corner he put her. She a sob escaped her, and she put her hand to her mouth. The cold was in her bones now. She didn't know how far into the future she had been flung from the past she was ripped from, but it must have been several years. Sirius seemed to be losing his grip on reality. She watched the man who suffered at the hands of others all his life fighting for good despite the upbringing that could have turned him like his cousin.

The man she had fallen in love with was fading from her. He continued to move about his cell finishing the soliloquy of madness. He thought himself as falling as Hamlet had, into madness. He did not believe her to exist. The clouds that hid the slim moon disappeared. The pale moon beams lighting up the cell through the small square in his cell. Hermione looked at the walls. Scratches marked the cell. But what made her gasp was the wall directly opposite the window. It was a mural. A wolf, a stag, a dog, a doe, a fox, a cat and a fairy. At the fairy's feet, a dead rat.

Sirius sat on the floor and looked at it. Hermione lowered her gaze to the man. The shadow of the man. Beyond the silence within the cell she started to hear screams, laughter, and noises she didn't even want to put a name to. Her body slid down the wall as her legs could not sustain her from the fear and unhappiness that threatened to overwhelm her. She whimpered softly and drew her knees tight against her, tears unable to stop pouring from her eyes.

Her eyes snapped back to the other occupant in the cell as Sirius spoke quietly "I had hoped. At first. That you would come and be my light in this place. I have counted you see; the days and the weeks and the months and the years." He pointed to the wall by the door. Neatly etched on it were straight lines marking the days. Four lines and a fifth diagonally over the four. There were hundreds of them.

"Two thousand, three hundred and seventy nine days, I can almost hear you counting in the corner Hermione." He answered her wryly.  
Hermione's brain whizzed through the number. Another sob escaped her when she did the math. Six years, six months and six days. He had been here already for over six years. He still had over five years to go.

Sirius moved slowly to her, so as not to frighten her. It fractured another part in her, that he would still be that tender even after all this time.  
"Shh, Princess don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here. You're here. We can just be together for this moment and make it an eternity. And the eternity be in this moment."

Hermione hiccupped and took a steadying breath. She looked into the dark dank grey eyes. They had changed so much. Once they were mercurial, full of mischief, love and happiness. Now they looked tarnished, dulled, from the confines of his cell. Except there was still a spark. Small. Like a shard. Not of hope or love, it was a resolve.

She looked back at the mural. The dead rat. It was a reminder. The rest of the mural was as remembrance. She knew the Stag, wolf, doe were James, Remus and Lily. The fairy was clearly her. He drew her image in glorious detail. The dog was the man that he was no longer. The fox she realised was a vixen. Marlene. And the cat, she puzzled for a few minutes. Sirius looked at where she was studying the wall her forehead creased.

"Reggie. We are all victims are we not?" Hermione's eyes moved slowly back to Sirius. He looked hesitant. Like a frightened puppy.  
"Would you sing for me Princess? Would you sing?" His voice quavered. He looked so much like a lost pup. She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I will sing for you Sirius. I will sing your lullaby." She drew her breath and shut her eyes. And she sang to him. Her voice carried through the cell, as the sound bounced off the walls. Her voice carried down the corridors. As the prisoners heard it they grew silent. She didn't realise that she was singing to a prison full of broken souls, not just the one she sang to in this cell. In a place so dark it was the single most beautiful thing many had ever heard of in years. And some for the first time ever.

As she sang the last verses, she felt a whisper caress her softly. The veil drew around her, and she sang the lullaby through. She opened her eyes and she was back in the veil. The cold and despair evaporated as the shades of greys shifted around her.

Sirius sat and watched her fade and her song with it. The moment was shattered too soon as a scream echoed again through the night, and the noises began once more. Sirius sat staring at the wall, he began another soliloquy, this time Lear,

"No, I will weep no more. In such a night  
To shut me out? Pour on; I will endure.  
In such a night as this? O Regan, Goneril!  
Your old kind father, whose frank heart gave all—  
O, that way madness lies; let me shun that;  
No more of that."

The clouds moved back across the sliver of moon and the darkness enveloped him again.

"Hermione?" He whispered to the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 20**

 **15** **th** **July 1993 – Escape**

"You miss doing the crossword?" Cornelius Fudge, The Minister for Magic asked Sirius dubiously. The minister was on a routine inspection of the prison. It was one of the less pleasant parts of his job, yet with everything else that went on with his job it was only twice a year he needed to do this particular task. He looked at the prisoner. Sirius Black was one of the few in this prison that had been here over a decade. Nearly twelve years in fact. The man was deemed as one of the most dangerous wizards of his time.

Yet Sirius, albeit untidy, unshaven, and slightly unkempt from the conditions in which he was imprisoned seemed incredibly normal. Which in comparison to Blacks cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, on the opposite side of the corridor was rather a surprise. What was he to Fudge anyway but another prisoner. The minister shrugged, He knew Sirius would not be able to write the crossword but after twelve years he felt the man should be granted one small gesture. Fudge was not a heartless man. He handed the paper over to him and continued on. He wanted to finish this inspection as soon as possible and leave the dementors far, far behind and have a large brandy in his hands.

What Fudge didn't know about Sirius's demeanour was that it had taken him the better part of five years to claw out of the madness he allowed himself to fall into. After the night that his fairy princess came, and sang a song that pierced through the dark veils of madness that had wrapped around him, Sirius struggled to come back to a sense of self, and awareness. Sirius knew who really betrayed his friends; he had let that thought make him unhinged. He glanced again at the mural he had spent years creating, and looked at the rat at the feet of his friends. The thought was now what drove him.

He smiled as he unrolled the paper. He saw a glance of it when Fudge first came past. He knew the minister would come back the same way and made a decision to ask. In truth the crossword was one thing that Sirius used to do religiously prior to what happened to land him in his current predicament. But this time it was not why he wanted this paper. He spread the front page out, smoothing the creases.

 _ **MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE  
**_ _Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.  
_ _A delighted Mr Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."  
_ _The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._

Below the picture, which was what Sirius was now focusing on was a photograph of the Weasley family. A grin spread over his face has he saw on the shoulder of one boy, a rat. A very familiar rat. Sirius began to laugh. He finally knew the whereabouts of the one person that he so desperately wanted to find.

"He's at Hogwarts!" Hi gleeful tone echoed down the corridors. "He's at Hogwarts! Ha ha! He's at Hogwarts!'  
Cornelious Fudge stopped in his tracks as the echoes followed him down the hall. Perhaps it was a bad idea after all to pander to a prisoner's request. He shuddered and left quickly.

It took Sirius a further ten days before he had his opportunity. He had torn out the front page and kept it pocketed, pulling it out as if to reassure himself of his goal. He had remembered grimly that the Dementors only opened the cell doors when they felt a difference in the cell. They did it with Sirius once when he had transformed into a dog for over a week. So he did just that. It was in the dead of night when the dementor opened the door. It loomed in the doorway. Padfoot crouched next to the door, his belly on the ground. He had only a few short seconds as the dementor swept slowly in.

Padfoot saw his chance and slinked out like a shadow, glad it was night time his moment to escape came. He followed the corridor he had seen Fudge leave from, keeping close to the walls and belly close to the floor as he crept. Dementors patrolled the corridors constantly. He reached the gates that separated the extremely dangerous prisoners to the rest. Years of being half starved helped as he managed to squeeze his dog body through the gap. If he was human he would never have fit.

This part of the prison was riskier. Even though there were far less dementors present, there were Aurors on patrol. Keeping to the shadows he slunk past three who were walking the halls. He got lost a couple of times in the maze of halls, using his nose to point the way. He felt a cool breeze as he walked down one corridor. The entrance was gated, and charmed. The gate had gaps large enough for him, but it was the charms that made him pause. In his animal form he could sense, almost see the charms that surrounded the portal. The magic made him sneeze when he was in dog form. It was one of the reasons he didn't often shift into a dog when he was in the castle at Hogwarts. The amount of magic in that place made Padfoot sneeze constantly. Padfoot felt his nose grow itchy. It was only a matter of time before his canine nose could not handle the magic. Behind him he heard steps of two aurors approaching and Padfoot hid himself into the dark corner next to the entrance. The aurors were conversing quietly about inconsequential things. They paid no heed to the dark shadow in the corner as they pointed their wands at the entrance to lift the spells and open the gate.

Padfoot waited for them to pass then shot through the portal, disappearing along the edge of the wall before the two aurors had turned to close the gate. The breeze gusted against his fur. The moment he was outside of the walls he felt such relief. Now the only problem was leaving the island. The aurors, had mounted their brooms and flown off. Sirius didn't have that luxury. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Waves crashed heavily against the rocks that surrounded the island. Padfoot had seen the direction in which the aurors flew and took a running leap into the freezing turbulent water.

The sky was slowly brightening as dawn approached as Padfoot continued to paddle through the swell. He had glimpsed land as a large wave rose above the others. He was glad he was in the right direction. Another wave rose around him and pushed him a little closer to the land. He kept paddling. Soon he would be on land. Soon he could rest. Soon he would be on his way to hunt a particular rat. Behind him another wave rose around him and as he began to crest he saw something bob in front of him and disappear as the wave took it in the curling pipe of a crash. As the thing in front of him tumbled away he recognised what it was. Who it was.

Padfoot barked and paddled faster towards Hermione. The veil had forced her through the curtains of the waves. She had no time to take a breath, as a wave crashed over her; icy water surrounding her. Before she could get back to the surface another wave crashed over her again. Finally she had made it to the surface for a small breath of air as the turbulent waters around her pulled her back under. She thought she had heard a barking before her head was sucked into the crashing wave. It was all she heard, as her vision blacked out from lack of air in her lungs.

Padfoot dived into the water following where Hermione had been pulled under. Salt water filled his mouth as he grabbed on the back of the sweater she was wearing and paddled furiously back to the surface. As he made it to the surface another wave threatened to pull them back under. The beach was now visible and the waves were more frequent and powerful.

Hermione's weight threatened to pull both of them under. Sirius transformed back to human and kicked hard, holding Hermione tightly as he surfed the wave closer to the shore. The wave pulled back from the shore, nearly pulling Hermione from Sirius. He couldn't quite touch the ground and kept swimming trying to beat the next wave that was looming behind him. His foot touched the ground as the wave crashed jetting them both to the shore.

Sirius lay on the land for a long minute, exhaustion threatening. Slowly he sat up and began pushing against Hermione's chest water coming up from her throat each push. Hermione soon began to cough, coming to with water still in her lungs. She rolled onto her stomach, expelling the seawater from her lungs and stomach. Sirius collapsed onto the sand beside her, too exhausted to do anything else. He had done it. He had escaped from the most impregnable prison. He made it to land. And he had just saved his princess who had washed up from the waves like a stranded mermaid. The sun peaked over the horizon, its warmth and light he had not felt in so long. He lay down closing his eyes smiling softly in the moment.

Hermione lay down beside him. She was starting to really not like where she would come out of the veil. Her brain however too tired to puzzle it too deeply. She was glad that she hadn't gone back again to Azkaban. Once was more than enough. Instead she had come back the day Sirius escaped. She was exhausted. Hermione turned her head slowly to the man who had been imprisoned wrongly for twelve years and saw what it had done to him. The once perfectly handsome man was still there, behind years of fear, grief, sadness, anger and despair. The man she still loved was still there but only faintly. She could see the driving force of what had pushed him to action from her own past. She was there to witness much of it at the end of the school term.

Sirius felt her eyes on him and he opened his eyes to her. She had not changed at all. For all the time he had been in prison, she was still as perfect as the day he had left her in the hospital bed. He knew he had changed. He was changed. But in this moment he looked upon her and felt the guilt of a promise he had broken over twelve years ago rise up. A glint on her neck caught his eye. She was wearing the necklace still. That gave him a little hope that they could move past what had happened so long ago.

Hermione found herself with Sirius suddenly above her. He noted that she was startled, but not afraid. Not like last time. He caressed her face softly tracing down her neck to touch the fairy pendant that hung to her collarbone.

"Princess" he breathed. "My Hermione."

They were strangers and friends and lovers. They were alone on the beach together. So much time had passed, and yet not much at all. For Hermione the events that had happened twelve years ago for Sirius were still so fresh in her mind. She was beyond exhausted, she had nearly drowned and before that was hit by a truck, in which the man she had come back to had gone so very far away. For Hermione everything happened so quickly. Sirius had grown and become a man in front of her in a few short visits. She had fallen hard for the incredibly handsome, charismatic young Sirius, and had him ripped away from her, to be reunited with a man who looked more like the Sirius she had originally known. Yet the man she fell in love with, was still there. Small shards of him still remained.

For Sirius, he had met Hermione and re-met her as he went through life; she was unchanged, ethereal in her never changing beauty. He had fallen in love with her well before she had. His love had grown through her absence from his life as he took the slow road. He cherished each moment with her, with his friends. He had wanted to marry her. Now he saw that it was a young man's dream. One that he had wanted so much. Yet a war came and tore his world apart. It tore lives away of people he loved so much. Even Hermione was almost torn from his life when she came back through the veil into an oncoming truck. And then he was imprisoned, for more than a decade. And in that time she came back and awoke him from the madness he was hurtling towards. Her innocence in that place shook him. He was innocent in that place. Now here she was. She almost died again coming back through but they were together again. But before he could even pursue that happiness he needed to finish what had driven him to break out of Azkaban in the first place.

Hermione moved first, shoving him gently off her.  
"Sirius, you need a bath." She grumbled at him. Sirius barked out a laugh, looking at her.  
"Right now, so do you princess." He answered. His voice rough from the seawater and his years of imprisonment. He chuckled again as her eyes narrowed at him.

Sitting up, Hermione looked up and down the beach. It was an extremely remote location. She had no idea where she was. She did know that it was the summer of 1993. She was only three years away from her own timeline. After everything that had happened to her so far she almost could not believe it. Sirius watched her. The crease in her brow meant she was thinking through things. He could almost hear the cogs of her brain turning with each piece of information that seemed to flash past her eyes. Her eyes flicked to him, chocolate brown to steel grey.

"The Ministry is going to be hunting for you soon." She said matter-of-factly. "This beach will probably be the first place they will look. We should go." She stood and grimaced at how wet her clothes were. She put her hand in the beaded bag she had hanging across her shoulder and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at herself first cleaning and drying herself, her hair springing back into loose curls around her face.

She rifled through a beaded bag again and began pulling out clothes. A pair of mens jeans and large mens sweater, she threw them at Sirius  
"Change" She ordered him, "Your prison clothes will be a giveaway. Besides, you need to not look like an escaped convict"  
Sirius chuckled, "I am an escaped convict." He stood and changed quickly. The morning sun had since disappeared behind clouds and the breeze had turned cold quickly. She incinerated Sirius's old clothes to his surprise. She turned her wand him. She tried not to feel hurt as he flinched visibly. And cleaned and dried his hair. When he put his hand up he realised that she had put his long hair into a club and had neatened his beard.

"I'd have trimmed it but didn't want to risk cutting you" she said. Hermione looked up and down the beach again. She didn't know which way to go. Sirius looked up and down the beach, then looked up at the sky, and swore softly. Hermione looked up to. She saw several spots high above that were unmistakable as people flying on brooms, aurors. There had to be an apparition point and a location nearby. She turned to Sirius, but he was now back as Padfoot.  
"Perhaps that is for the best. We better go and see if we can find a town or a road." They headed down the beach in the direction they had seen the Aurors fly from. Padfoot followed alongside, nose to the ground. Hermione kept a glance to the sky. If only she could apparate. They would be miles away by now. Sirius barked bringing her mind back onto the presence. Padfoot had found a path off the beach and had begun to head towards it.

The path did lead to a road. Hermione had her wand out and pointed it at the road. A large purple triple decker bus sprang from nowhere pulling up dangerously fast that Hermione moved back a couple of paces lest she be hit. Padfoot was now standing next to her woofed and growled at her in displeasure. This clearly seemed to him that it was a very bad idea. A skinny youth jumped out and greeted them, reading from a piece of paper. He looked up and smiled sheepishly, "It's me firs' day ye see, names Stan Shunpike. On ye get, on ye get. Oh Geeze, what is that?" The youth had jumped back at the site of the dog.

Hermione smiled and knelt beside Padfoot, channelling her inner Lavender Brown squealed, "Oh this is Snuffles! I don't go anywhere without him! Isn't he the cutest little thing you ever saw!" Stan looked at her like Hermione was off her rocker. Yet he shrugged; they took cats, owls and toads, what was a giant black dog to him. He stepped aside and let them pass on board. He directed them to two plush armchairs, at the back on the lower level.

"It'll need to be charge fer two, cause o' the size o' yer Snuffles." He wrinkled his nose at the name, the dog "ruffed" almost in equal distaste. Hermione paid no heed to them as she dug through her bag and pulled out a purse. She handed him a Galleon, and said to keep the change for his trouble. The youth brightened immediately.

"Where you going?" Hermione hadn't thought that far ahead. She had to think fast, the first place that she thought of, "Oxford, England. The town square will be sufficient."  
Stan knocked on the window to the driver, "You, got it, Oxford it is." Hermione sat in the armchair and braced herself. The dog settled on the other armchair and turned its head to her "Ruffing" at her. She ignored him as the Bus took off. She paled and turned a delicate shade of green as they flew through the countryside. She remembered now why she didn't like this mode of transport, yet it seemed at the time the best way to leave Scotland behind before they were potentially caught by aurors.

Hermione took an unsteady step off the bus. She didn't turn as it banged out of existence she went to the fountain and sat down heavily. The dog padded over and put its head in her lap, waiting for her to recover. Hermione honestly didn't know what to do. Oxford came to mind as it was home. She was finally in a time so close that home was what she had yearned so much for. She took a breath. She remembered that her parents had taken her to France this summer. Her home would be a safe location. Noone would think to look there in this time for an escaped convict. Hermione stood up and looked at the dog, "Come on. I know a place." And walked in the direction of home for what felt like the first time in almost forever, Padfoot reluctantly following behind.

There was a newspaper on the driveway as she walked up to the front door. Picking it up she glanced up and down the street. She remembered most of the neighbours in this street were either working or holidaying. She pointed her wand to the front door and walked in. Home. She was finally home at last. Padfoot followed behind, he didn't like the idea until he began smelling around the house with his nose. This place smelt like her. He "Ruffed" softly at her.

Hermione shut the door, locking it. She turned and Sirius was standing before her. They stood staring at each other for a long moment. Hermione was the first to look away. She moved past him to the kitchen and began going through the cupboards for some food for both of them. She was suddenly nervous and at first she didn't know why. Then it hit her. This was the first time she had brought a guy home. The absurdity of this situation brought a bubble of laughter to her as she made them tea and sandwiches.

Behind her Sirius looked around casually, feeling out of place in a neat and tidy home. On the walls and mantle were photos of a young Hermione and her parents at various stages of her life. Birthdays, Christmas's, dance competitions, lots of her reading, camping trips and beach days. He could see where Hermione got her looks and hair from. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen as Hermione was setting out their meal. He sat down slowly at the breakfast bar, not taking his eyes from her. She looked up and she blushed slightly.

"Why here?" He finally asked her. Hermione gently pushed a plate loaded with sandwiches towards him and poured the tea into cups.  
"It's my home. It was the first place that came to mind." She handed him a cup and took a sip of hers, before continuing.  
"I remember this summer, when you escaped. My family are in France. I am in France, holidaying. The present me is 13 years old, soon to be 14 years old and about to start Hogwarts in a month. We are safe here for now. Eat." They ate in silence; then Hermione showed him the bathroom and found some of her father's old clothes for him.

Hermione was curled up on a couch, reading the newspaper when Sirius finally came downstairs. She looked up and saw that he had cut his hair and shaved. He looked almost like his old self. Except for his eyes. His eyes were the only giveaway at how unstable he was. He was struggling with the pretence of normal. She knew that only time would heal that. Time she never seemed to have enough of or too much of depending on her macabre perspective on her present circumstances.

"Hermione, I want to see Harry." Sirius asked quietly. Harry, his birthday was only a few days away. He was also Sirius's godson. The only connection left of James. She also remembered everything that happened in this year. She had always wondered how Sirius knew where to find Harry that summer, this summer. Hermione felt a headache coming on. Tenses, both past and present were becoming meshed together. But she now knew how he found his godson.

"Sirius, sit down. I need to tell you some things." She pointed to the chair nest to hers. Sirius hesitated before moving to sit. His tenuous hold on normality seemed to be crumbling before her eyes. Her heart ached at how much he had changed. She took a steadying breath and began to tell Sirius about Harry, from when she had met him, to the present of Sirius's time. It was not wise to tell him what would happen. Especially when he growled as she described the people who raised him. She told him that in so many ways he really was a blend of both parents, now that she had the opportunity to have met them.

"He lives in Little Whinging, but Sirius, he doesn't recall anything prior to his parents deaths. He won't know you. And come tomorrow, you will also be all over the muggle news." Hermione looked pleadingly at Sirius. "Please whatever you decide to do that you will be extremely careful." She stood up and made her way to the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" He asked the anxiety in his voice evident.  
"I'm going to take a long shower and have a nap. You are welcome to stay here Sirius." She went upstairs and left him to his own devices.

Hermione woke up, looking up at a familiar ceiling. She almost felt like she was back in her time. Sirius was still downstairs when she had gotten out of the shower, but her exhaustion had pulled her towards her bed. She got up and slowly made her way back through the house. The house was silent as she made her way downstairs.

"Sirius?" She called softly. She looked in the living room and then saw a note on the breakfast bar.

 _To my sweet Princess,_

 _I am sorry my fairy to leave you so suddenly._

 _You are too kind and caring to risk yourself to help a brash rogue like me._

 _Don't try and follow. There are things I need to do on my own.  
I know we are near where your time comes. I will find you then. _

_I love you Hermione, in this moment and for eternity._

 _Sirius_

Hermione read the letter several times. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry of feel angry. This was the first ever time that he had left before she had, intentionally at least. She looked around her home, she couldn't stay here either, although she sorely wanted to just go back to her bed and curl up with the letter. She cleaned up the mess and repacked her beaded bag. Night had fallen, as she walked out the front door. She slowly walked the familiar streets in which she had grown up. Where her primary school mates had bullied her for her difference. Where she had learned to ride her bicycle for the first time. The park which she would go and read under the perfect tree in spring and summer. She followed the path that lead to the lake near her house, she would swim there most days in summer when she was home.

The whispering came softly as she stood by the lake, the stars reflected on its mirrored surface. She was alone. The whispering wove itself about her the wind sweeping through her hair lifting her across the water into the veil, a single tear disturbed the surface of the lake. Hermione was already gone, as the ripples made the reflection of the moon wobble.


	21. Chapter 21

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 21**

 **5** **th** **January 1994 - Confessions**

Padfoot bolted through the castle. Peter wasn't in the bed, he should have been in the bed. The orange cat, had pointed him in the direction of the boys dormitory. That in itself was surreal as it brought back and threatened to overthrow his drive to hunt for the rat. Then the scream from the boy, ruined any further attempts to find him. He reached the statue of the Hunchback and transformed quickly back to human form. He had stolen a wand from a drunk at a pub and whipped it out whispering the charm to open it. He dived in and the hump closed behind him.

In the corridor above a whispering wind swept the hall and rattled the armour. A tapestry fluttered and Hermione found herself back in Hogwarts. She heard steps running past the tapestry and took a small breath and peeked out. She was looking at the back of Remus Lupins head. He was inspecting a particular statue of a hunch back. She let out an involuntary gasp, at the sight. Remus turned wand out, she had hers out and stepped back further into the passage the tapestry hid, as her mind whirled remembering the events in which Sirius had come to the castle. The first time was when he ripped the portrait of the fat lady the other, Ron being attacked.

The Tapestry shifted and Remus flicked his wand at her, Hermione blocked it and used the same spell at him that sent him flying. This time he blocked the hex. Hermione quickly whispered "Lumos," as Remus aimed another spell her way. His shock at seeing her in the corridor sent his hex flying just past her head.

"Hermione? Why are you out of bed?" He lowered his wand and stalked towards her.  
"Remus, why didn't you look after yourself all this time?" Remus stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened, and paled slightly.  
"You- your-" she watched his mind whirl then he raised his wand again. "You let him in?" Hermione shook her head, her wand raised she took a cautious step back.  
"I – I just came back through. I don't know where he is Remus. The l- last time I saw him was, was-" Hermione's voice cracked. The last time she saw him was right after everything that happened. "I came out in Azkaban, when- when I left you. Remus I-"

Remus moved forwards faster than she thought possible and wrapped her in a hug. "I feared you would." He whispered to her, Hermione let herself be hugged. Now was not a good time she had also seen him just as he escaped. His trust in her right now was tenuous, she thought. Remus pulled away, looking into her eyes, as if trying to find something. His eyes glanced to her neck, the glint of gold from the chain of the pendant showing through.

"Hermione, are you sure you didn't see him tonight." He asked her softly, the sternness of a teacher inflected in his voice.

"Remus, I don't even know what the day or year I am in. You are the first person I have seen. And I really don't want to be seen by anyone else." She looked pleadingly at Remus. She knew she was in the castle at the time that security was at its highest, and she particularly did not want to run into Dumbledore. Remus nodded slowly.

"No, especially if you accidentally run into yourself. Come with me." He took her hand and led her through the passage and down corridors to his quarters. Hermione stumbled slightly as Remus pulled her through the door, letting go of her as he shut the door. Hermione's cheeks were slightly tinged pink. She had never been in a teacher's private quarters before. And despite knowing Remus from his own youth, it still did not stop the fact that he had also been her teacher, was presently her teacher. Tenses were becoming harder and harder the closer she moved back to her own time.

"Remus?" She asked uncertain that this would be a good idea. Yet right now she didn't have much of a plan of anything. Remus looked at her, his expression guarded.  
"You haven't changed at all have you?" he asked her quietly. Hermione simply shook her head. There were no words to say. What could she say? She watched as Remus was clearly processing and coming to terms with Hermione, and she suspected also that he had been interacting with a younger version of herself. A knock on the door startled them both. Remus pointed her to another door to hide; she moved silently entering small living quarters, shutting the door almost all the way. Remus opened the door,

"Ah. Lupin, interesting that you are searching your rooms, not the part of the castle you were assigned to search." Hermione's heart began racing as she heard Professor Snape's voice through the door. She moved slowly back from the door.  
"I have completed my search; however I needed to collect something before reporting to the headmaster." Remus lied smoothly. Hermione could almost feel the sneer directed at Remus, "Then perhaps we can both report to him together."

"By all means Severus, after you," Remus said stepping out and shutting the door behind him. Hermione came out of the room slowly. She was stuck in the castle. She concluded that this must have been the incident when Ron was attacked. With nothing else to do she looked around the living quarters. She knew that these quarters were assigned to the Defence Against the Dark arts teachers. They seemed comfortable, yet she suspected that it was mostly to do with the styling Remus put to it as it reminded her very strongly of the little cottage that they both stayed in after she was finally allowed to leave the hospital.

She was unsure how long Remus would be, if she recalled correctly all teachers were required to patrol the castle until the early hours of the morning. With that in mind she browsed the small pile of books on his desk when she noticed familiar writing. Her writing. She unrolled the scroll. It was her werewolf essay. She recalled that she had come personally to his door the following day he told the class that it would not be marked or part of the end of year result, asking if he would still be able to mark her work for extra credit, Defence being the only thing that she was not the best at in her year and she had worked so hard on that particular essay.

Hermione had cringed a little at the memory as she reread her essay. She had clearly answered Snape's essay question and then had continued to challenge the question about why they should even be killed and not assisted supported more strongly by the wizarding community. The door closed behind her and she whipped around quickly, breathing a sigh of relief that it was Remus. He looked at the essay in her hands and smirked.  
"I was quite surprised when I first read your essay. You refused to leave until you made me promise to mark it as extra credit." He scratched the back of his head absently, and walked towards her leafing through the papers pulling out an aged piece of parchment. It was the letter that she had left for him twelve years ago. She didn't need to open it to read its contents.  
"I had hoped that you would return. A selfish thought after hearing he escaped the place." Hermione looked down at the essay and letter in her hands and dropped them back onto his table.

"I saw him in there. I came out when he was in there." Her eyes looked faraway at the memory. It only felt like yesterday, in a way it really was. She could feel the chill of the Dementors still. Remus watched as her face paled at the memory. He guided her to the couch and sat them both down, and flicked his wand, two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey flew from the draw of his desk. He poured them both a large glass and handed one to her.

"Your younger self would be highly appalled by your drinking you know," He smirked as she choked on her drink.  
When she recovered she raised an eyebrow at him, "You'd be surprised, I recall my younger self also had a crush on a certain professor in third year." She laughed as he in turned choked on his drink, both a shade of pink.  
"You owe me the rest of the story you know." Remus said as they sipped their drinks in silence, changing the subject.  
"I also owe you a box to the ears, too." She recounted tartly. She turned and looked him in the eye, "Why didn't you find someone? Why didn't you allow yourself some happiness again Remus?"

Remus looked away, unable to look her in the eye. "I- there was someone. She left unexpectedly." He took a large drink, his face now burning he didn't feel the heat of the whiskey as it went down. He reached for the bottle and refilled the glass.  
"And she is still in love with someone else." He said quietly before knocking another back. Hermione stared at him in open shock. She knew that they grew close as friends in the time she spent with Remus. She put her glass on the table and moved to the window, her mind processing this revelation, replaying conversations, interactions. They were both grieving, recovering from the loss. He had spent the last twelve years hoping and waiting. The irony of that nearly made her laugh, out of respect to their friendship she refused to let the laughter bubble to the surface. Especially as she knew that Sirius had done the same really. She looked through the dark window seeing nothing but the film reel of memories running through her mind of both past tenses.

"I knew you would eventually come to teach here." Hermione began, her voice barely audible though she knew his sharp hearing heard every word.  
"And from all the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers you're one of the best we had. I know that you also had an incredibly miserable life, and you rejected opportunities to happiness when you should have given it a go. Remus, for all your intelligence you are an idiot and an ass." She rounded on him, she knew she shouldn't be angry but he had wasted much of his life on a hope.

Remus just raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Hermione, I think you underestimate the affect you actually have on the people around you. I am but a man. And I am not the first to fall fool to be waiting on a witch as intelligent, brave and beautiful as you."  
Hermione opened her mouth and found herself unable to speak. A blush rising to her cheeks at the compliment he had paid her.  
Remus chuckled, "I think that is possibly the very first time that I have seen you utterly speechless Hermione."

Hermione realised that her mouth was still open and shut it with a snap. Her nerves were on edge, again. She felt trapped. She wanted to leave but she knew there was no way she could, especially after Sirius had put the castle on full alert. Sirius. From everything that had happened and what would happen with him. She was constantly drawn to him. She was constantly drawn back into his timeline. Her heart was already his, but the revelation that Remus just put to her made her chest ache worse. She felt like she had betrayed Sirius. Yet nothing had happened between her and Remus. His confession of falling for her now conflicted with everything else that she was feeling. She couldn't breathe. She bolted to the private bathroom in his living quarters and locked herself in, and began to hyperventilate. Too much. Everything was too much.

She didn't know how long she'd been in there before she heard a light knock on the door. "Hermione?" Remus called through the door. Hermione flicked her wand magically locking it and adding wards. She wasn't ready to deal with anything just yet. She could barely control her breathing.  
"Hermione? Please, unlock the door." Remus called again more urgent. She heard him try the door and swear as the wards prevented him to get through.

Remus had to hand it to her. She could lock a door. He spent the next forty minutes breaking through the charms she put on to get through the door. When he finally managed to open the portal, he found her with her knees tight against her rocking backwards and forwards. She was having a panic attack. Her face was sheet white, yet a sheen of sweat coated her brow. Her hands were locked painfully around her legs, her wand still clutched in her hands. He cursed himself. This time travel was ruining her mentally with the load of information she carried and not able to tell a soul.

"Hermione." He called to her quietly, her eyes wild, shot up towards him. Sparks shot from the wand. He had his own ready, but hoped he wouldn't need to use it. He shut the door to the bathroom and crouched down, his movements slow and deliberate. "Hermione, I'm not here to hurt you." He spoke calmly, and edge closer slightly. Hermione's eyes shifted to him again. No sparks. She took a shuddering breath.

Her mind was moving too fast. Her memories now scrambled together. She couldn't tell which way was up. The ache in her chest was back and she felt like it was killing her. Breathing hurt. Everything hurt. She just wanted to be back in her time but she couldn't She was stuck in her third year of Hogwarts with her Professor, who was also her friend, who also had tried to kill her – twice as a werewolf, who shared chocolate to a frightened girl, who confessed that he was attracted to her. It hurt so much. Because she did love him. But not like Sirius. Sirius, who she saved and saved and saved. Sirius who she saw at five years of age and never had a lullaby sung to him till she came falling through his curtains. Who she saw the bruises on him and his little brother and never had a story told to them until she came through the curtains. Sirius, who drew sketches of her each and every time he saw her come through the veil. Sirius who she saved again from his mother. The blood on her hands from healing him. So much blood. The stains of it still in the rug years later. The hurt every time she was torn from him. The hurt in Sirius's eyes being the last thing she would often see. Seeing the hurt and sadness in Remus's eyes when she was torn from him. The change of seeing Sirius grow up and become a man. Seeing the Marauders in their youth knowing their fates. All their fates. Seeing the horror of seeing Sirius in his madness. Hearing him beg for her to sing him a lullaby just like when he was five years old, just as scared, just as alone. Seeing the fear and heartbreak in his eyes, when he finally recognised her. For falling in love with her best friends godfather.

She didn't realise that she was speaking of everything that ran through her head. Remus sat on the floor and watched the witch fall apart before his eyes, unable to do anything but listen to her. He listened to her fears of telling Harry, everything about her encounters with his parents. Getting to know them so well. Being bridesmaid for Lily. Holding baby Harry. Knowing a different side of Peter. Knowing a different side of Remus and Sirius. Getting hit by a truck and missing when his parents were killed. Wishing that she could have done something to try and prevent it. Wishing she could have saved Marlene. Wishing she never saw Sirius in prison. Wishing she could see her parents again. She was drowning. She nearly did drown. He saved her.

"It's too much everything is too much." She cried. Remus moved towards her and gathered her in his arms, as the panic attack faded into a torrent of tears. He kissed her hair and held her as she cried. Remus held her. She was never going to be his. He knew that but, whatever had happened to cause this to happen he really wanted it to be over for her soon. Having met the fourteen year old version of her, he knew that the day was not that far off. This was the year she was using a time turner. He actually had argued against it with Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore. A student should not be subject to the use of time like that.

But as they saw her as their best student he was trumped. So instead he made sure that she was able to use the time turner safely and organised several empty classrooms for her to use for her to study. Remus had been shocked when he first met her. When he woke up on the train and seeing her and also Harry stunned him. He felt like he had stepped back in time and was with Hermione and James, as they were the night she rescued Sirius. He quickly realised she was not the Hermione of his past. No, the Hermione of his past was on the floor of his bathroom, struggling to keep her mind together. Only this time the tipping point was his being open with his feelings for her.

"R-Remus?" Hermione raised her tearstained face to look at him. "Remus, I am sorry." Remus looked down at her tear-stained face. Tears still clung to her lashes.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione. I should be the one to apologise. I forgot how much you have been through. It was selfish of me. You have been nothing but kind and caring. You have always been that way." He kissed her forehead, and finally pulled away.

He stood and helped her up. "You are going to go to bed and rest." Hermione pulled away a little. She was still so cautious.  
"I have the unpleasant business of patrolling until sunrise, and then I have a third year class to teach." He explained. Hermione sagged a little, exhaustion replacing the high levels of anxiety. She didn't fight him as he put her to bed and she was asleep before he reached the door. Remus looked at her sadly. She was always Sirius's. He had a brief hope that it could be different but it was a delusion he realised, of his own making. He shut the door and walked away. She was an enigma.

Remus made his way back to his quarters after lunch. He had a brief staff meeting that made him late to his class, and was then was assigned to monitor the great hall for lunch. The whole time his mind was upstairs in his private quarters. He entered slowly and looked around. She wasn't in the front room, nor was she in the bedroom or the bathroom. He came out and then spotted a letter on his desk. She had tidied and organised the desk.

 _To Remus,_

 _If you are reading this letter, I have moved on from this time already. I do not know if we will meet again as I draw to my own present time, but if we do I will tell you all, or as much as I can as I promised._

 _I am sorry for last night. Being so close and yet still so far from my time had gotten the best of me. Thank you for saving me, again._

 _Please don't judge too harshly on what is to come, Remus. Try and keep an open mind on everything you see and hear. Your world will be turned on its head again. You need to be strong, and kind; as you always have been. And, please, please be forgiving. There is so much more I want to say but it still is not the right time to do so, ironic as that is._

 _Lastly, please stop waiting. Take the plunge and date the girl. You will know her when you meet her. Trust me when I say I know she likes you a lot. And I WILL box your ears if you don't._

 _Until we next meet._

 _Love Hermione_


	22. Chapter 22

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 22**

 **11th June 1994 – Sun, Surf and Hippogriffs**

Hermione drifted through the grey. She was beyond exhausted. She wanted to come out at the end of this, and be whole, but she had left parts of her scattered through time since 1965. The grey was an enemy. The grey was her friend. The grey was her escape. The whispering drifted about her, loud and quiet, distant and near. She no longer felt like Alice from Wonderland, more like Dorothy just wanting to find her way home. Yet there was no yellow brick road, just the grey and the endless whispering. There were too many wizards, with too many promises. Her chest ached, and she curled into a ball. She was so close to her time. She had only needed to hold on just a little longer. The wind wrapped around her and pulled. The grey changed around her and then lightning flashed. The wind was no longer pulling her, it now buffeted her. The whispering was replaced by howling. She was falling.

Sirius and Buckbeak flew through the storm both drenched to the bone but neither man nor hippogriff cared. They both in that moment were enjoying the freedom and joy of being alive. Sirius shouted into the storm, arms stretched wide as the clouds unleashed torrents of rain upon them as Buckbeak rode the winds of the storm. Harry's Hermione; he now referred the present Hermione as; had helped ensure his escape from the dementors. He had forgotten how much the witch hated flying. He had forgotten so much. Seeing Harry's Hermione for the first time shocked him. He knew that she was friends with James's son, she had told him herself. His Hermione had known everything that had happened. He found it odd that Peter didn't recognise her, but at the time he was more focused on killing the bastard. Then reuniting with Remus. He saw pain in Remus that wasn't there last time he saw the man. He hoped one day they could sit down and make proper amends.

Thunder rolled around the pair as they flew. It was a thrilling feeling being in the clouds amongst the storm. As the thunder rolled away he felt a warmer breeze, carrying a whispering that had nothing to do with the storm. Ahead the clouds parted as Lightning flashed before his eyes dazzling him. He could still see bright sparks when an echoing scream caught him on the wind. Buckbeak squawked and tilted downwards following the falling form of Hermione as she appeared through the clouds.

"Hermione!" Sirius shouted and urged Buckbeak into a steeper dive to get under her as she fell. Hermione screamed again as she saw them trying to catch her.  
"Come on Buckbeak! Faster" Sirius urged and the Hippogriff pulled its wings tight and they nosedived faster than Sirius thought possible. Both now moving at speed towards the falling witch, it seemed they would collide. Buckbeak squawked again opening his wings as the falling form of Hermione met the open arms of Sirius.

"I've got you. I've got you, my little fairy." Sirius soothed in Hermione's ear as she clung to him. "Sh. Sh. You're safe. Hermione, I've got you." Thunder rumbled loudly overhead again suddenly that she drew tighter to Sirius. Sirius using his knees directed the Hippogriff towards land and kept whispering assurances in her ear all the way down. Buckbeak landed gently onto a beach where the storm was lessening as it went out to sea. The Hippogriff lowered his front paws in a bow for Sirius to slide off still holding Hermione in his arms. Hermione was now as soaked as him, her hair flat to her head. She looked up with terrified eyes into Sirius's rain and tears clinging to her lashes. Sirius breath caught in his throat.

"Gods you are beautiful." He whispered, capturing her lips with his. Slowly lowering them both to the ground Sirius sat in the sand with Hermione in his lap, he slowly pulled away.  
"You have always had a way of falling into my arms haven't you?" Sirius chided, smirking at the witch in his arms. Hermione looked into those grey eyes. Some of the brightness had returned to him. They looked less tarnished than the last time that she had seen him; when he was in her house just escaped from Azkaban.

Sirius frowned at her. Her chocolate brown eyes full of doubt and worry, she looked so vulnerable. His strong, brave, beautiful young witch that he had seen come in and out of the past had changed so much. She clung to him tightly, not saying a word in reply. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal.  
"Oh my Princess what a pair we make." He said softly, kissing the top of her head gently. Hermione shivered and Sirius held her closer, and began humming a certain lullaby Hermione recognised. So they sat there as Sirius softly hummed, watching together as dawn broke over the horizon. Buckbeak had moved to the water's edge splashing through the waves.

As the sun rose higher into the sky Sirius stood and pulled Hermione up. Her hands began weaving tightly together that looked painful. Pulling out his wand, Sirius cast a drying charm on her, her hair tightening into ringlets. He cast one upon himself and looked around to see where Buckbeak had brought them. They had flown over the Atlantic, since escaping from his fate again by the dementors. It was an island, he knew from the outline as they landed, it also seemed like it was deserted. Taking Hermione's hand they walked the short distance from the powder white sand to the leafy palm trees, as the sun's heat grew more intense. Buckbeak followed behind, for a short distance then collapsed in the shade to have a nap. As he suspected Hermione's curiosity brought her out of her shell a little. Together they explored the island hand in hand. It was rather small. It only took an hour to cross it, and three hours to walk around it. The centre of the island was dense and there was a fresh water spring.

A storm rolled through in the afternoon and they took shelter with a combination of magic and palm leaves. She hadn't spoken a word all day. The rain pattered down around them, he watched Hermione as she looked out into the rain. He was by no means, back to normal himself, yet he had the fortune of time over the past year to move past many of his own insecurities and doubts that had plagued him for the last twelve years. Hermione he knew had not had the time at all to spend in reflection and process all of the events she had been through. She was thin, to the point of being unhealthy, her eyes a storm of emotions and doubts. As the storm eased Sirius stood and stretched. Holding out his hand to her he asked, "I think if we are going to stay here Princess, we should make a shelter."

Hermione's troubled eyes looked at him for a long moment before nodding. She pulled out her wand and pointed. Sirius had his out as well, nodding to her. Between them they had cut several trees and created a single room cabin with a fire pit in the centre. Hermione went a step further creating an outhouse a short way from the house, charming it so there it smelled like citrus. Sirius transfigured loose branches into furniture filling the empty space.

Night had fallen when they were finished. Hermione cast a fire charm in the centre of the fire pit lighting the inside of the cabin and warmth. The night grew cold quickly. They hadn't eaten anything, something that Sirius would fix in the morning. But for now, he just wanted his witch to come back to him.  
Hermione sat curled up on the lounge he had transfigured, her eyes wide staring into the flames. In the flickering light her eyes glowed.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked her gently. She didn't move her eyes. When he thought she wasn't going to speak he stood and moved to sit on the step just outside. Her tremulous voice reached him.  
"You left me. You went to prison. I could not save you. I could not save them. I wanted to die. I was done. I didn't want to be torn from the world and come out with you there in that place. But I did. I was taken from the world where it was warm and loved. I left Remus alone. I went into your madness. And before I could comprehend that I was thrown into an ocean to nearly drown. And you left me. Again." Sirius put his head in his hands; as he listened to her speak about what he had missed in his own desperate need to find Peter. He neglected her. He never meant to hurt her, but he had.

"Then I came back, and Remus found me again. He – we – it was too much. I was relieved when I was pulled away. And then I was falling, at first I thought it was through the grey. And you came. I was ready to let go of it all. But you came. Now I'm here. Nowhere. Not in my time. I – I- just w-want to go h-home." Hermione began to sob. Sirius sat on the steps weeping for her, for him. He took a ragged breath and went over to her; he picked her up and gathered her in his arms. She was still so young and he had aged over decade since last time they were together. It was not something he cared to think about at this moment. He curled up with her on the bed and combed her hair until she fell asleep, hoping that she would not be pulled from him anytime soon.

Morning came and he was rudely awoken by two owls. Both were clearly from Hogwarts and were impatient. Hermione stirred next to him as he opened the letters. One was from Dumbledore, congratulating him for his escape and request to correspond regarding Harry's welfare. The other was from Remus. He wrote to offer his assistance in anyway and his repeated apologies for his belief that he had blamed Sirius for Lily and James's deaths. When he finished reading the letters he looked up to see Hermione studying him. Her eyes were still troubled but she gave him a small smile. A shard of hope to cling to.

Their day was spent searching for food. Sirius had turned into his dog form to hunt out things to eat. The island seemed to have a decent supply of coconuts; pawpaw's and dates, as well as fish and crab. Buckbeak stayed near the cabin and frequented the beach. The hippogriff seemed to love dashing through the spray, and hunting in the water for fish. Hermione and Sirius sat on the beach eating pawpaw, watching the hippogriff race along the shore. They talked about his time on the run and she spoke with some difficulty about what happened after he was arrested and imprisoned. Sirius privately resolved that he owed a debt of gratitude to Remus as she explained the 6 weeks she had spent with him, healing physically and emotionally.

She had pulled out the sketch pad for him. He took it back reverently, some of the memories he had forgotten were sketched in the book. The time in prison had dulled so many of his wonderful moments of his life before he was locked away. They talked about Harry. She told him in more detail about his aunt and uncle. They seemed only slightly less awful than his mother had been to him. He wished with all his heart that he could help his godson get out of that. He talked to her about seeing her younger self and the shock it had been. Hermione smiled remembering it herself, that was the first time, the very first time she had met him, the very first time she had saved him.  
Sirius grinned, "I am glad it was you and Harry that saved me. I'm glad that he has good friends around him." Night had fallen again, and they made their way back to the cabin, a companionable silence between them.

Days slowly moved by and Hermione encouraged Sirius to write to Harry, and respond to his letters. Sirius encouraged Hermione to talk, and heal. Both treasured the time that they were given taking each day together, pushing past the fear of when they would inevitably be separated. The island became their refuge their escape from their own realities. Sirius had created a hammock for Hermione to read, all she had was the battered copy of Shakespeare, yet reading it was almost a comfort. Hermione had pulled out all the clothes she had and transfigured them to clothes for both of them, including swimming costumes, especially after the first time that Sirius grabbed her fully clothed and carried her squealing into the ocean. He would do it frequently.

Hermione pushed him to teach her to apparate. He was an excellent teacher, and Hermione mastered it quickly. The days slipped into weeks. And both were making amends to the past. Hermione had moments when she was melancholy, but when he pushed her she just smiled sadly saying that there were still somethings that were not ready to be told. Through the time that they were on the island Dumbledore and Remus kept in contact, sending him food packages, as well as parchment and ink to respond. Sirius had also flown Buckbeak to a town, discovering that they were in the Caribbean. Hermione had bluntly refused to get back on the animal, and stayed behind.

He returned in the evening, bringing back supplies, including a portable radio and a new book. That night after dinner, with the radio playing music they danced in the moonlight, Hermione laughing and smiling, as he twirled her to the music. It was one of the first real genuine happy moments she had since falling from the clouds. Sirius laughed with her as they danced carefree. The song finished to an ad break and Sirius spun her into his arms. He was still having reservations about the age now clearly between them. His reservations were cut off when Hermione stood on her tiptoes and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
"Stop thinking Sirius." She breathed pulling away, looking into his storm grey eyes, hers burning with intensity. "Age doesn't matter. I love you." She captured his lips again, kissing until he growled into her mouth. He lifted her up and carried her back into the cabin, reacquainting themselves with each other fully.

Their stay over summer in the Caribbean tanned both of them. The sun had also added golden highlights through Hermione's brown curls. Their island paradise that they had created for themselves allowed both of them to pull away from the depression that had been eating away at both of them. Sirius and Hermione had spoken about when she would be pulled away again, promising that when she did make it back to her own time they would come here again.

With the radio present Hermione knew Harry's birthday was drawing closer. Between the frequent parcels from Remus and Dumbledore and Sirius's intermittent trips to a nearby populated island she had the ingredients to make a cake for Sirius to send his godson. Harry had written weeks ago requesting food as the Dursley's had decided to half starve him. Hermione put preserving charms on the cake for travel as Sirius wrote him a birthday card. They managed to convince a large macaw to fly the parcel to him. Hermione remembered that Harry had loved the tropical birds that Sirius had sent with his letters and food parcels.

Another week slipped by. Both of them had come to accept the brief happiness they were granted and made the most of it together. The evening was warm, and the moon was full lighting the beach in silvery radiance. The sand seemed to glow and the water was like liquid mercury rippling against the shore. Sirius and Hermione swam through cool water, floating on its surface, both close to each other, eyes never leaving the other. Sirius swam nearer, their bodies almost touching, the water gently rising and falling around them, small waves lapping at the shore. A gentle breeze gusted across the mercurial waters. They turned their heads as the whispering followed on the trail. Hermione sighed, "And so my happiest summer is coming to a close."

Sirius pulled her against him in the water, kissing her fiercely, "We will both come back here, when you get back to your time Princess." He promised her. He apparated them back to the cabin. The breeze lazily followed the whispering growing. Hermione grabbed her wand and summoned her beaded purse. Sirius held her caressing her tanned skin and kissed her softly. The whispering wrapped around them, and pulled her softly away.

The island was not the same with Hermione's presence around. He spent his time putting wards around the cabin. Their cabin. He had been revived with her there but his melancholy slowly came back as the days slipped by. He was packing his things ready to move on when Hedwig flew through the window of the cabin. She had a letter from Harry. He read through it twice and put ink to paper. Between Dumbledore and Hermione, Harry's attempt to down tone his scar hurting was seen through, easily and concern for his godson grew rapidly.

He sent Hedwig on her way and finished packing and prepared to fly north. Dumbledore had hinted that events at Hogwarts this year meant possible dangers and he now more than anything else wanted to be near his godson to help. Calling Buckbeak, he slung his pack over his shoulder and mounted the Hippogriff, flying into the night heading north. Hoping also to see his Hermione again soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 23**

 **24th December 1994 – Christmas at Mac Tíre Tearmann**

Hermione drifted through the grey, still damp from her swim in the ocean with Sirius. For the first time in what seemed to be forever the ache that had been in her chest felt less. Her time in the Caribbean with Sirius seemed to have soothed much of the troubles in her soul. Soon she could free herself from the secrets she kept from them. She just hoped that they would forgive her. The whispering ghosted around her. Hermione sighed. There was still a ways to go, but the worst seemed to now be behind her. A breeze wound around her as the whispering intensified. The greyness changed, the temperature plummeted and she cried out in shock as the cold blasted her, coming from a tropical summer in a bikini to a winter snow storm was a shock to all her senses.

Hermione acted fast and created a bubble of warm air around her as she dug into her beaded hand bag; all she had was a light kaftan Sirius had given her from one of his trips to the populated island. Most of the clothes that were once in there had been left behind. She mentally kicked herself for the stupidity of not expecting to come out in snow, as she pulled it over herself and cast warming charms over it. It wouldn't last for long but it was all she could do. She looked up and saw lights in the distance through the snow.

She began to trudge through the snow, towards the lights and hoped the occupants would be willing to aid her. A noise behind her made her turn. A black dog bounded through the snow. He stopped and began barking. Padfoot nudged her forwards and bounded towards the lights. Not wanting to spend longer freezing in the snow she quickly followed Padfoot. The barking alerted whoever it was in the house, Hermione saw the door open and a figure standing there. Padfoot bounded up and then dashed back to Hermione. The figure came hurrying out his wand raised.

"Merlins beard! Hermione?" Remus's shocked voice cut through the snow. As he approached his eyes widened at the sight of her. "What the bloody hell are you doing in the snow in bathers?" He asked her in astonishment. He quickly shed his jacket and wrapped her in it and scooped her up into his arms.  
"Remus! I can walk! And it wasn't like I planned on this!" She growled at him.  
"You are barefoot in the bloody snow Hermione!" Remus growled back at her has he carried her back into his cabin, 'Mac Tíre Tearmann'. Padfoot ran through the portal ahead of them. Remus plonked her unceremoniously on the leather couch in front of the fire. He flicked his wand behind him and the door slammed shut.

"What the bloody hell Hermione?" Remus yelled. Hermione looked at him wryly, pulling the blanket around her to warm herself up. Padfoot sat in front of her his tail wagging behind him.  
"I was in the Caribbean when I was pulled back into the -" A sneeze cut her off. Her hair was frosted from the instant cold. Remus pointed his wand at her and dried her hair, her brown and golden locks curling around her. Hermione looked up at him smiling in thanks, and sneezed again. Remus raised his brow imperiously to her.  
"Of course you were. Padfoot, perhaps if you can shift back and make her a pot of tea I will see what I can do about appropriate dress." Remus stalked into his bedroom muttering about catching the death and too much skin.

"Hello Princess," Sirius bent and kissed her on the cheek quickly, before moving to the kitchenette, preparing tea. His beard had been let to grow again. His clothes were a little ragged. Yet he at least seemed to be in better health. Hermione sat in front of the fire the warmth spreading through her slowly, her ears, feet and hands tingling slightly. Sirius floated the tea over to her and she took it gratefully.

Sirius sat in the armchair sipping his own. In his animagus form the cold affected him less, yet he still felt the cold. He had left Buckbeak in the forest, the hippogriff could look after himself in the forest. Remus had invited Sirius for Christmas so that they would have a chance to catch up, and give Sirius a chance to be somewhere warm for a night or two. Sirius took him up on the offer, as he knew Harry was at Hogwarts. As a champion he was required to attend the Yule ball the following night. He was worried about his godson, especially after hearing what happened at the end of summer at the Quidditch world cup.

Remus came out of the bedroom looking at the pair. A thin slice of jealousy rose. But he shoved it aside. They were both his friends first. "There are some clothes on the bed, help yourself to what is there." He sat down and accepted the third cup of tea Sirius poured. Hermione put her cup down and stood, the blanket falling off her. She still had on Remus's jacket; she wrapped it tightly around her and moved to the bedroom, aware of two sets of eyes following her.

She was about to close the door when a knock on the front door, startled all three of them. Remus looked at Sirius and said quietly "I wasn't expecting anyone else."  
Sirius nodded and morphed back into Padfoot. Remus vanished his cup and moved to the front door, opening it slowly. Three aurors stood outside. All three were completely unfamiliar to Hermione who watched from the bedroom door partially closed bedroom door. Padfoot had followed Remus and growled softly playing guard dog.

"Good evening Mr Lupin," One of the aurors spoke. Remus stayed at the door.  
"Can I help you?" Remus asked politely, yet some irritation showed in his voice.  
"Routine inspection I'm afraid, Mr Lupin. We received a tip off that the Murderer Sirius Black was in this vicinity. As your place is the only known Wizard home in this area, we are obliged to check."  
Remus didn't move from the door. His back was rigid when he asked politely "And you have an authorisation form to search my property again?"

The auror sighed, pulling out an official looking scroll from his robes, handing it to him. Remus read it and reluctantly stepped away from the entrance. Two of them entered and began searching the house, not caring the mess that they left as they turned things over looking. The third stayed by the door, attention still focused on Remus. Hermione watched in disgust at the lack of propriety these aurors showed.

"Whose footprints are in the snow? And whose dog is that? We weren't aware you owned animals?" The auror pressed Remus.

Hermione, thinking fast, Vanished the Kaftan she wore, took a deep breath and stepped out of the bedroom.  
"Remy, honey, what's going on?" She sauntered slowly into the room, just in the swimwear and Remus's jacket. The aurors had their wands on her as soon as she appeared. The two who were supposedly searching for Sirius, lowered them at the state of her undress. The third auror at the door however kept his wand raised at her. Hermione had stopped when the wands were raised. She fluffed her hair and pouted at Remus, who was now standing staring at her.  
"Remy, have I done something wrong?" Her eyes were wide as she looked around at the group innocently. Padfoot moved next to Hermione his growls slowly growing louder.

"Miss, how do you know Mr Remus Lupin?" the auror at the door stepped further into the room, wand point still trained on her. Hermione turned to Remus and gave him a heart stopping smile.  
"He saved my life. I saved his." Hermione let the jacket fall open showing the long scar down her torso, from hip to collarbone. The auror raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down slowly, then nodded at the dog at her feet, "That mutt yours?"

Remus had to hand it to Hermione as she didn't even blink as she dropped to her knees putting her arms around Padfoot, tugging his ears gently.  
"You mean Snuffles? Of course he is mine!" She tapped Padfoot on the nose. "Now stop growling at the nice men." She scolded the dog gently. Padfoot followed suit playing his role as the scolded puppy and put his nose to the ground whining, staring up at Hermione, as she stood back up, leaving the jacket to hang open. Remus stepped past the auror, put his arm around Hermione, who leaned into him putting her head on his shoulder. Remus felt her wand in the sleeve, of the arm she had around him, smart, distracting, cheeky little witch, he thought.

"If you are finished interrogating my girlfriend and myself, I believe it would be best for you to be on your way." Remus said sternly. Hermione nudged Remus, "But Remy, you didn't offer them any tea. That is rude. Would you care for some tea?" She scolded him, and looked apologetically through her eyelashes at the leader standing in front of them. The auror in front of her stepped away and nodded to the other two, "No, thank you Miss. I think we should be on our way, as Mr Lupin suggested. Goodnight, and Merry Christmas." They moved to the door. Remus followed them out, Padfoot at his heels. Remus watched as they walked out the gate into the snow. Three cracks telling them they had disapparated.

Remus shut the door, locking it and charming it locked. Padfoot transformed back into Sirius. Both men turned to Hermione, who now stood blushing slightly, she wrapped Remus's jacket back around her. Remus turned away, walking to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey, drinking straight from the bottle. Sirius was still staring at Hermione with an appraising eye asked, "When did you learn to act so well?"

Hermione shrugged, not looking either of them in the eye. "I didn't. I have two roommates in Hogwarts that act like that all the time. Besides, I saw the reactions from you both when I arrived, I figured that they would react similarly." She turned and walked back to the bedroom to finally get changed. Remus nudged Sirius who was watching Hermione's retreating form, "Just when I think I have her figured out, she surprises the hell out of me." Sirius said, taking a swig from the bottle.  
"And don't think I didn't hear that this wasn't their first call, Remus." Sirius growled and turned to his friend. "How many times?"

Remus collapsed on the couch and rubbed his temple. "Tonight makes the fifth. They learned after their first attempt that they would need written authorisation each and every time. So far it seems to be the same ministry official that is signing them too." Sirius paced in front of him.  
"The same? Surely there is more than one ministry official that signs these?" Sirius asked. Remus laughed bitterly and handed the scroll to him.  
"Not when this one seems to have a vendetta out on people like me. Dolores Umbridge. She is the Undersecretary to the Minister, yet seems to find an awful lot of time to make my life miserable." Sirius handed the bottle back to Remus who took a long drink, before continuing, "She is the reason why, at the moment, I have no job whatsoever. I am not able to walk down Diagon Alley without harassment, nor be considered for assistance because of my condition"

"That evil toad is the reason why more than werewolves are suffering at the new laws that are being passed." Hermione growled as she came out of the bedroom. Hermione had her wand out and flicked it so the items that were carelessly tossed aside were set to rights around the room. She was in a pair of slacks and an oversize sweater, and a pair of Remus's socks. Remus looked at her questioningly, "How do you know the woman?"

Hermione shrugged as she sat and curled up on the armchair, "I read the newspapers in my time. I was appalled the first time I read about the laws restricting 'half-breeds' particularly the awful one aimed at you, and the werewolf communities. And I have personally encountered her. She also seems to not be a fan of muggleborns, especially one whom outsmarted her."

"I've met her." Sirius said quietly, "She would visit the prison frequently, more so than Fudge. She was the one that insisted to have a dementor at my prison door permanently." There was a silence between them the only sounds were the crackle of the fire. Until Hermione's stomach growled. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as the two males looked at her with narrowed eyes. Remus leaned back into the couch, pressing his fingers together, he spoke quietly, "Hermione, you promised that you were to look after yourself. Eating is part of that."

Sirius snorted, "I tried to get her to eat over the summer, and it was a mammoth task for her to get more than four bites in." He had stretched out in front of the fire, knowing that she was squirming under Remus's glare. Remus raised a brow at her; he flicked his wand towards the kitchen. A platter flew out with breads, cheeses and cold cut chicken. It stopped before her and hovered waiting for her to take some food. Hermione glared at them, and took a small piece of cheese.  
"Hermione," Remus spoke quietly, "My promise still stands. Now take some bread and chicken and eat it."

Hermione's cheeks heated slightly as she grumbled under her breath grabbing some bread and chicken. The platter flew to Sirius, who loaded his bread with chicken and a large chunk of cheese. "What was the promise?" He asked mildly taking a bite. Remus just smirked, as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Dear Moony, threatened to spank me if I refused to eat or failed to finish a meal. Apparently I wasn't eating sufficiently" She snarled, and took a small bite of the chicken and bread. Sirius choked on his food.  
"He what?" Sirius gasped, finally swallowing the mouthful of food. He glared at Remus, Remus merely looked indifferent, taking some of the food himself.

"I did whatever I could to get her to eat Sirius. She lost too much weight too fast after the accident. The healers at St Mungos were not able to get her to eat, in the state of her grief she was in." He took a bite of his food and looked back to Hermione, pointedly to the food almost untouched in her hand before adding, "She also promised to box my ears for staying miserable and alone all these years as well."

Sirius looked between them, unsure whether to be angry at one or both of them. He knew that they had somehow managed to look after each other in the time he was imprisoned. He had guessed that Hermione wasn't the only one not looking after themselves. His eyes moved back to Hermione and growled, "If you don't eat Princess, Moony won't be the only one to spank you."

Hermione's mouth fell open and her face flushed a bright red as she stared incredulously at Sirius. Remus chuckled and took another bite. Hermione's wits pulled together and she huffed, biting into the bread. It was one thing for Sirius, but she knew that he would be that depraved to allow Remus to spank her for not looking after herself as well. Remus and Sirius made her have seconds before they were satisfied she had eaten sufficiently. She refused their insistence on third helpings, on threat on hexing their balls if they dared try.

Remus said his goodnights and went to bed, leaving Sirius and Hermione in the main room. Sirius transfigured the couch into a bed and climbed in. Hermione continued to sit staring at the embers in the fireplace.  
"Princess, being angry at us is not going to solve the problem." He chided. Hermione looked over to him. He was lying on his side waiting for her. "And if you don't get over here, I will follow through on the promise to spank you soundly."

He grinned as she stood, and crawled into the makeshift bed next to him. She snarled as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close and burying his head into her hair groaning, "You still smell like the Caribbean" He whispered, nuzzling her neck gently nipping and kissing her neck she began to melt against him, then pulled away quickly, "Sirius, we are not doing anything here! I won't." She hissed. Her eyes were on the bedroom door.  
"Very well." He sighed heavily, kissing her hair, "Goodnight Princess."

Hermione awoke to Christmas carols being sung behind her and a hot breakfast being cooked. Sitting up she stretched and noticed that Remus was sitting in the armchair reading the Daily Prophet. He glanced up and gave her a small smile, "Merry Christmas Hermione"  
"Merry Christmas Remus" She smiled. Sirius's voice announced breakfast which was floated over to them. Hermione's eye however was on the hot cup of steaming coffee floating towards her.  
"Good Morning Princess. Merry Christmas." Sirius sat next to her, the three trays resting in front of each of them.  
"Merry Christmas Sirius." Hermione smiled as she took the coffee. She sipped it and hummed in pleasure. Remus chuckled, watching her, "I forgot how much you love your first cup of coffee. However if you don't eat the food that Sirius kicked me out of my own kitchen to make, you won't get presents."

Hermione looked down at the breakfast before her. Sirius made a loaded omelettes for all of them. Hermione looked up at Sirius, "Impressive. I thought you said you were bad at cooking?"  
Sirius gave her a devilish smile, one she had not seen in so long. "You are about to sample the only culinary thing I have ever mastered."  
Hermione looked back down at her omelette, it definitely smelt delicious. Taking a small bite she chewed slowly. It was incredibly tasty; she counted at least three different cheeses, fresh herbs, ham, mushrooms and tomatoes. She had to admit that it was one of the best omelettes she had ever had.

Remus and Sirius were talking quietly about the year, the topic being the triwizard tournament and Harry; they were worried about what was happening. Hermione looked up from her plate, she knew the outcome at the end of the year, however what made her begin to giggle was what would be happening tonight. Both men looked at her, neither chose to comment on her empty plate, though both noted it.  
"Hermione, would you like to share what you find funny about Harry in the tournament?" Remus asked, finishing his coffee.

"Tonight is the yule ball." Her giggles erupted again. Sirius swept the dishes back to the kitchen lest she knock them.  
"And?" Sirius asked impatiently.  
"Harry can't dance." She gasped, "Right now Harry's current biggest fear is stepping on his partner's feet."  
Remus chuckled, remembering they at least had Sirius to help them not look bad. Sirius however wasn't finding it funny. In fact he was looking at Hermione with a frown.  
"Hermione, who did you attend the dance with?" Sirius asked. It was the first time he used her name since she arrived back. Hermione noticed that as well and wiped her eyes looking at him properly, the crease on her head appeared as she judged the information safe to tell him.

"I was asked by Viktor Krum to be his date for the ball." Hermione tinged pink as the memories of this night played through her head.  
"The Bulgarian Seeker from the world cup?" Sirius asked, he didn't know whether to feel jealous or impressed by the revelation.  
"He is the Durmstrang Champion for the tournament." Hermione confirmed, she climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Leaving them with the revelation she shut the door. Remus and Sirius heard the water run through the pipes as the shower started.

"She went on a date with an international quidditch player?" Sirius asked aloud.  
"And her current boyfriend is a wanted man for a murder he didn't commit." Remus mused at Sirius. Sirius chuckled, "Who knew Hermione's type had to be famous."  
Remus groaned and rubbed his temple, "Sirius, sometimes I wonder how she even can handle that ego."  
"I don't see it as ego. More like a winning personality." Sirius scoffed, and returned to the topic of who would likely be the potential person trying to take out Harry.

When Hermione emerged from the shower, the two were back to discussing the tournament and what the next task may be for Harry. Between them a small pile of presents were sitting between them. She stayed back from the couch.  
"I- I don't have anything for either of you." She said quietly, her hands began to twist within themselves.  
"Hermione, consider your presence our present, as neither of us gets much time with you." Remus said kindly. Hermione still twisting her hands painfully, she timidly sat between them, not able to look at either of them.

Remus pointed his wand at the pile; the gifts flew to their recipients, one each to Sirius and Remus, two to Hermione. The wizards wasted no time opening the gifts to each other. Hermione looked down at the presents and picked up the first, staring at the coloured paper.  
"Sirius, what are these?" Remus pulled out a large stack of gift cards, some for clothing stores, and some for supermarkets, and book stores.  
"You always hated me shopping for you Moony. So I bought the next best thing. Now you can at least choose what you want." Sirius finished tearing the wrapping from his gift, he started chuckling. Remus had given him a beard trimming set.  
"The homeless man not cutting it?" Sirius asked amused. He laughed when both Hermione and Remus said no at the same time.

Hermione finished pulling the gift wrap off the first present from Remus, it was a midnight blue velvet cloak with silver clasps.  
"Remus it is gorgeous, thank you!" She said admiringly. Reverently she set it aside, and began unwrapping her other gift from Sirius. In the packaging was a book and a slim box. The book was a printed and bound copy of the sketches Sirius had done over the years. Next to each drawing was a little blurb about the time she was there with them. She flicked through and noticed newer sketches mixed through.  
"It helped me remember some of the things I had forgotten. I didn't want you to forget anything or anyone." Sirius explained.

She smiled warmly at him. "I'd never forget." She picked up the small box and pulled it open. Hermione frowned at the contents, confused.

"I managed to get the title put into your name. It is yours to use as you wish, anytime, the townhouse in Coventry." Sirius said quietly.  
Hermione stared at the little silver key in the box. A keyring was attached with a fairy and a dog hanging from it.  
"Sirius, this is too much. I can't accept a house!" She looked up at him eyes wide. Sirius moved to kneel in front of her, putting his hand over hers. "Hermione, please accept it. At least I will know that the first place I found some happiness will be yours to be happy in too. And it's not just me. Moony is also giving it to you. We both co-owned the property."

Hermione turned to Remus who nodded confirming, "I hope you don't mind. I did redecorate a little for you; the place was neglected for some time and needed some care."  
She looked down again at the key, unable to form words; she did have so many good memories from when she came out in time in that place.  
"Thank you." She dropped to kiss and hug Sirius quickly then stood and turned to Remus, "Both of you, Thank you." And hugged and kissed Remus on the cheek. She pulled away slightly, "The cloak is beautiful Remus, thank you." She hugged him again.

With the gifts unwrapped, Remus suggested that they should show her what they had done with the Terrace house. Remus apparated first to ensure it would be safe for Sirius. He popped back a short time later. Hermione had her new cloak wrapped around her, the dark blue looked perfect on her.  
"You should have been in Ravenclaw. The colours would have suited you." Sirius said to her before apparating.  
"You don't think red looks good on me?" She asked as she popped into existence between both of them. They apparated directly into the small courtyard attached to the terrace house. Sirius had already transformed into Padfoot and simply woofed at her in answer.  
"I imagine red would look equally stunning on you Hermione, or at least I am guessing that is what Padfoot was saying." Remus said, a small smile on his face.

He indicated that she go first and she stepped forwards, unlocking the back door. She walked slowly through the house, now hers. They had fully renovated the entire house. It was lighter and airier than when she was last here. The furniture was new and tastefully filled each space. Magic was at play as the door from the kitchen had four labels on the door knob. When turned to each marking it would open to a lounge, a library, study, and a large open room with a dancefloor, music system and a small stage. Upstairs the two bedrooms had been redone and an extra bathroom was added, she suspected magic was at play as the proportions of both rooms seemed too large for the size of the apartment she remembered. The bedroom that Sirius had used, now had a more feminine aspect to it. The walk in closet also had been filled with clothes for her.

She stopped at the main bathroom door. Though it had been completely remodelled and renovated it didn't stop her memories of the incident with Peter replaying in her head. The guilt she had tamped down seemed to resurface. She made her way slowly back downstairs trying to decide if she should finally tell the two wizards. They were both in the library, sitting in the plush armchairs that looked perfect to curl up with a book in. They both looked happy for what seemed like the first time in thirteen years. She couldn't bring herself to, especially on Christmas. Hermione set her features to a smile as she approached and fought to tamp down the guilt still heavy in her heart.

"I can't believe you both did this for me. I feel it is too much." She said to both of them as she settled on the third armchair. Sirius watched her, she was smiling but he suspected something seemed off, as the little crease on her forehead had not disappeared.

"You don't like something, what is it?" He asked bluntly. Hermione turned her gaze onto him. Narrowing her eyes, she replied, "Perhaps that someone here has actually purchased an entire wardrobe of clothing. Including what seems like a full catalogue of lingerie." Her face impassive, her cheeks the only giveaway, tinged pink.

Sirius smiled devilishly, "Told you she would notice those first Moony." Remus shook his head and pulled out a galleon, flipping it to Sirius who caught it and pocketed it. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them. Remus chuckled again, "Hermione, you realise that we've had bets on what animagus form you would be if you ever considered to try."

"You're not serious?" She asked surprised. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing,  
"He isn't Sirius. I am." Sirius answered, chortling again as Hermione groaned hand covered her eyes, "And you two were responsible for helping to create the Marauders Map. Yet your jokes are abysmal." She stood up, and moved towards the stairs, both Sirius and Remus stopped,  
"Where are you going Princess?" Sirius asked watching her leave.  
"To go and look at a change of clothes that fit me." She left the room, leaving the two together.

"She will definitely be feline." Remus mused, "Of what kind I don't know, but definitely a cat. "  
Sirius shook his head. "No, I still reckon it would be a fox if she decided to try it."  
"Of course you do. You loved the Fox and the Hound movie. I don't know why, that movie was sad."  
Sirius snorted, "You thought Grease was sad."  
"No I thought it was a poor representation of the era. There is a difference." Remus corrected. The two continued to banter and bicker, completely unaware that Hermione had once again been pulled into the void.


	24. Chapter 24

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 24**

 **4** **th** **July 1995 – Secrets**

"Are you sure that you want to do this Padfoot?" Remus asked his friend quietly. Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore stood in the square across from Grimmauld Place. Sirius's eyes were hooded as he gazed upon his childhood home for the first time in over twenty years. He had Buckbeak's harness in his hand to stop the Hippogriff from doing anything in a muggle filled area. Sirius nodded slowly. Remus caught the dark glint in his eye.

"Yes Moony. This is exactly what I want." His voice barely a whisper carried to both of the men with him. Sirius's final act to rebel against his dead mother, turning the seat of the ancient and noble house of Black into the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Remus sighed; somehow he felt that his friend may regret this decision. Dumbledore had his wand out now and begun casting the Fidelous charms upon the house. The house itself was already hidden from muggles, Sirius's family had ensured that when they first obtained it. The bloody history for that was one of the first lessons that he was taught as a boy. The Fidelous charm would now ensure no one, not even wizards would be able to find the place, unless Dumbledore himself wished it. When the charm was done, Remus felt a slight disorientation. He didn't remember why he was here. Dumbledore smiled at the werewolf, "It is done."  
He handed Remus a scrap of parchment.

 _12 Grimmauld Place_.

Remus looked up and turned to see the home appear before him. Now he remembered why he was here. Sirius as the person to stay in the confines of the house didn't require the parchment; he was still glowering at the building.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore stepped across the street to the front door, his wand still out. Remus and Sirius followed suit. Sirius looked down to the wand in his hands. His wand. He missed it so much. The wand he had taken from an unsuspecting drunken wizard, never felt quite right. He now felt whole again, with the familiar wand once again in his possession. Taking the rear with Buckbeak following behind they entered the house slowly. Dumbledore cast several charms in quick succession. When he was satisfied he stepped past the entryway into the hall.

Splitting up they searched slowly through the house. Sirius leading Buckbeak up to the highest room. The house had definitely seen better days. Yet much of it had seemed unchanged. He paused on the landing where his and Regulus's rooms were. He wasn't quite ready to enter either of those rooms. There were two rooms at the highest point of the house, The master bedroom and the Blacks private study, the room in which his mother ruled the house from with an iron fist.

He had already tried to be assaulted on the staircase alone, having missed identifying a cursed stair. Buckbeak had grabbed the back of his cloak to prevent him from falling onto spikes that appeared. Opening the door to the master bedroom he cast several spells to ensure that his mother had not left any nasty surprises. He led Buckbeak in and carefully inspected the room. The curtains parted stretching before him; he kept well back from them and incinerated them with a spell. Buckbeak climbed onto the bed which creaked dangerously with his weight. It collapsed beneath him as the Hippogriff settled onto the mouldy mattress. Sirius satisfied most of the things would not kill the animal he left the room to begin inspecting the rest of the house.

When the search was complete they met in the kitchen on the ground floor. The only room in which there seemed to be no actual danger. Dumbledore however had found one thing Sirius thought would have been dead long before. Kreacher. The old house elf was cringing at Dumbledore's feet, a stream of expletives issuing from the elf. When Kreacher saw Sirius the elf paused, his eyes squinting slightly at the last Black.

"It seems that we do have a couple of minor concerns with this place for Headquarters, but nothing that can be remedied with a thorough clean." Dumbledore spoke, ignoring the elf. "We also need to ensure that your elf will not become a liability, Sirius."  
Sirius scrunched his nose, "I do not own that thing." He said in distaste.  
"Ah but you do Sirius. You have claimed ownership of this house and everything in it, including the elf. You are the last living person who has the name of Black. You are its master." Dumbledore explained his blue eyes piercing over his half-moon spectacles.

"If you want proof that he is compelled to serve you, give him an order."  
Sirius looked down on the elf he barely remembered as a child, the creature was ancient. Curling his lip he ordered "Kreacher you are forbidden to tell anyone about this house, who comes and goes within this house and anything you may see or hear. Is that understood?"

Kreacher looked up sneeringly at his master, both clearly unwilling to be connected in such a way. "Yes Master, Kreacher will not tell anyone that he brings blood traitors, into this house. Kreacher lives only to serve the noble house of Black." The elf bowed condescendingly at his master's feet. Remus and Dumbledore looked on. Dumbledore nodded seemingly satisfied by the order. He pulled out a handful more scraps of parchment and handed them to Remus,

"Remus start with Moody, and round up the Order members. Make sure those are destroyed once they have read them." He indicated to the parchment in Remus's hand "Tell them that our first meeting will be in three days. I have some things that I need to attend to." Dumbledore nodded to the two men and swept out of the house.

Remus looked at the parchment scraps, each had a name on it. He raised a brow as he flicked through them. Pulling out the last one, showing it to Sirius, "Seems like Dumbledore wants to keep an eye on not just Harry."

Sirius frowned at the name on the parchment. The name in Dumbledore's curling script read, Miss Hermione Jean Granger.

"It is getting closer to the time that she was flung back in time. However, if my Hermione comes out here when her present self is here will be dangerous." Sirius said quietly, his brow creased wondering why Dumbledore would risk it. He looked up to Remus who had a similar expression on his own face, Remus made no indication about the inflection of how he described the present Hermione to the one still yet to reach her timeline.

"You better go and get started with the list Moony. I need to go and see if I can start making some rooms habitable for our guests." Remus nodded at his friend and both headed back to the entry, Kreacher left in the kitchen completely ignored. Sirius bid his friend goodbye and stood looking at the portrait of his mother. "Hello Mother." She looked down imperiously at him. She had not said a word as she was asleep in her frame. She had woken hearing his voice.

"MY BLOOD TRAITOR OF A SON RETURNS! BEGONE FROM MY HOME YOU FILTHY LYING PIECE OF TRASH!" She launched into a torrent of abuse. Sirius just stood there listening silently for a minute, before casting a silencing charm on her. "Charming as ever mother." He pointed his wand and cast two curtains to cover her frame, blocking her sight from the room. Sirius looked around bleakly, "Home sweet home" he muttered bleakly. Sighing he rolled up his sleeves and began to clean the entryway of spells and filth. It would not do for someone to be cursed as soon as they entered.

Sirius made his way slowly to the top of the staircase, he had just finished ensuring the staircase held no other nasty surprises, it had taken him hours. It seemed that he was lucky to have missed several old curses that were on the stairs and landings. Yawning he opened the door to the master bedroom with Buckbeak and stopped in the door. Sitting on the bed petting the hippogriff was someone he did not expect to see at all.

"Hermione?" Sirius stepped closer. Knowing the present Hermione would be coming, he knew he needed to be careful. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. A glint of gold on her neck caught his eye. His Hermione was sitting before him. Sirius frowned. Remus would not have given the parchment to present Hermione yet. She was last on his list, as he needed to bring her here himself. His Hermione, already knew this place.

"I think this may be one of the first times you are really not happy I am here" Hermione said quietly, she watched him as his mind was working on the implications that she was here.

"When you will be arriving the first time here tomorrow, and you are here now, it does pose as a slight problem." Sirius focused back to her, he leaned in the doorway, watching as Buckbeak nudged Hermione again for attention to scratch his head where the feathers gave way to his beak. It was Buckbeak's favourite place. Hermione obliged the creature, gently whispering sweet nothings to the bird as she did so.

Hermione's mind raced as she pet the Hippogriff. Her heart beat faster. She was less than a year away. Less than a year when her world would be turned on its head. Less than a year her present self would be flung into a bedroom of a small boy with captivating grey eyes. Less than a year she may finally be free from the veil she had stumbled into saving the man standing before her. Less than a year to be able to tell Sirius everything, though most he now knew.

She looked up and gazed at him, her eyes still troubled. Leaving the Hippogriff she moved slowly towards him. When she last saw him he was sitting comfortably in the library in the house at Coventry bantering with Remus, enjoying one of the first Christmas's he had in a long time. She was pulled away as she stepped out of the giant closet full of clothes, having found a pair of jeans, shirt and jacket. She had taken a while as she discovered that she had what seemed to be a shoe stores worth of boots, heels, sandals, trainers, and slippers. Now she was back in the house where both had too many memories. Too many bad memories. Too few good ones.

"Come here, you are thinking too much for my liking" He pulled her into his embrace, kissing her soundly on her lips cutting off any protest and thought. His hands tangled in her curls as he pulled her in closer towards him, growling softly against her mouth as she pulled away slowly. Troubled brown eyes into intense grey eyes. They both knew this torturous journey would be over soon.

"How much longer Princess?" He whispered to her his voice husky, sending tingles up and down her spine.  
"Next June." She answered softly, her eyes gave a pained expression, and she pulled away from him, stepping from his arms. She took a deep breath, "I- I need to tell you something. Something, I don't know that you will forgive me for." Her hands laced tightly together, she paused, struggling now to find the words.

"Princess, whatever it is that has been tearing you up all this time will be forgiven." He said stepping towards her. She skittered away.

"No, I don't think you will. I'm the reason that Peter turned bad." Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, her knuckles white with how tightly she twisted her fingers. Sirius gaped at her, and growled, "No you are not Hermione. He made those decisions on his own."  
Hermione shook her head, "No, not quite. He attacked me, that night at the Halloween party." Sirius's eyes widened, remembering how the party ended Peter had been taken to St Mungo's, apparently having fallen and knocking his head.

"He attacked me, blamed me for pulling his friend away from him." She continued Sirius stood staring at her unable to quite believe what she was saying.

"I disarmed him and as she cowered I realised then and there that he was already in You-Know-Who's service. I could not have Peter tell him about me. Peter knew enough to be more dangerous for me in either of my times."  
Sirius's face paled as he listened to her, his wand was in his hand. Tears leaked from her eyes, she didn't draw hers; shook her head slowly.  
"I had to Sirius. What I knew in that time. If You-Know-Who, knew what I know."  
Sirius pointed his wand at her. His grey eyes unreadable, his voice pained "No more. Hermione, I don't want to hear anymore."  
He stepped aside from the door, "Go. Please, just go."

Hermione stood frozen, tears still falling from her eyes. She nodded and moved to the door, she stopped and looked at him once more. "I am sorry."  
She fled down the stairs, and walked out the front door. She had reached the square across the road when the portal opened, Sirius stood at the entrance, he hesitated to follow or stay. She looked at him sadly and apparated away. Sirius looked at the empty square. His heart heavier than ever before, his mind roiling at what she had said, what he had stopped her from confessing.

Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade and hurried towards the castle. It was time to tell Dumbledore. Sobs racked her as she walked through the gates. The school grounds were deserted she passed Hagrid's cabin and stopped. She heard voices. She recognised Hagrid's, the second she realised was the very wizard she came to see.

Wiping her eyes, she took a shuddering breath, and stepped towards the door. The door opened before she could knock and Hermione found herself face to face with her Headmaster.  
"Ah, Miss Granger. I thought you would be at home with your parents?" He smiled at her over his half-moon glasses then took in her appearance, and tearstained face and turned back into the house.  
"Hagrid, I will be in touch. Please don't delay." He said his farewells to the gamekeeper and stepped into the night.

"Shall we?" He directed Hermione back up to the castle to his study. He requested for tea to be brought and allowed her time to get her composure.  
Hermione could not look at the headmaster. She refused the tea he offered. Albus studied her for a minute before pointing his wand to a cabinet. A wide silver bowl floated out and settled between them hovering over the desk. Hermione's eyes widened at the object.

"You know what this is Miss Granger?" Albus asked Hermione. She nodded slowly, finally finding her voice.

"It is a pensieve. I read about them as an extra credit topic." Albus nodded at her, his blue eyes on her. He pulled out an empty vial from the desk draw.  
"I think perhaps, that this may be the best option for our conversation you promised me long ago."  
Hermione slowly nodded at him. "That is why I am here."  
Albus proceeded to show her how to extract her memories, explaining that this would be a far better way to understand what she avoided to explain to him the last time she was in this office with a much younger Sirius Black.

Hermione looked at the Pensieve, the silver bowl was filled with liquid and the surface changed undulating. She gasped at where she had seen that before. When she was in the veil, the greyness. Light to dark, dark to light, swirling shapeless, ever changing. She turned her red rimmed eyes to Dumbledore.  
"I cannot show you everything professor." She spoke quietly. Albus nodded and indicated she should begin. She knew he wanted the very beginning. She could not give that. There was only one memory that she needed to give him. She put her wand to her temple.  
"Can you please show this to Remus and Sirius? And tell them it was the only way?" She asked him. Albus looked directly at her, and saw the witch as she was, broken heart and soul. He nodded, "As you wish."

Hermione pulled out the memory. She dropped it into the vial. Her hand shook as she handed it to him.  
"Please understand I don't wish to relive that again." She stood, and moved to the door, pausing as Albus spoke to her again.  
"Miss Granger, very few manage to survive anything like what is happening to you. You have more strength than you know."  
Hermione looked at him with sad eyes, "I hope then you will not judge me too harshly."  
She left the office. She walked through the empty halls. Her mind was desolate, her heart broken and sore, her body tired.

Her feet took her to the Astronomy Tower, the stars were always so clear up here. She felt like she was amongst them. The wind was cool, and teased at her hair as she waited. Waiting for the whispering, and the breeze to carry her to the greyness. She waited for this to finally be over for her. The sky lightened as dawn broke over the horizon. The first beams of sun lit the tower. The top of it empty, the whispering carried away on the buffeting breeze.

The sun pierced through the window of the Headmaster's study. He was staring at the pensieve deep in thought. Albus was impressed. Hermione had edited her own memories she had given, yet the core information of what she believed he wanted was there. Most of it was. She left out the one piece he truly wanted. How she was thrown back. But he knew that the answer for that would be answered next year. Reluctantly he pulled out some parchment. He had promised the witch to show it to Remus and Sirius. He knew from the memory that she had already tried to tell Sirius. Neither would like what they would see. He himself did not like what he saw in her memories.

The complications that were involved on this scale, it would require years of study to understand how she managed to fit into the pasts of Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Peter and even Marlene.

So much was going on and he still needed to organise to make sure that Harry would still be safe over the summer. Albus felt a headache coming on as he sent the scrolls with his phoenix to send for the two wizards. His tasks were becoming more and more complicated by the minute.


	25. Chapter 25

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 25**

 **3** **rd** **November 1995 - Forgiveness**

Bits of gift wrap and ribbon scattered the floor around the armchair that Sirius was stretched out in. Harry, Ron and Harry's Hermione had sent him birthday gifts along with Remus, Tonks and to his mild surprise, Molly Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was the gift from Kingsley that he was staring at the note sitting in his lap. It read,

 _Happy Birthday Sirius,_

 _I managed to smuggle this out of the evidence and thought you may want it back. Sorry I couldn't get anything else.  
Regards,_

 _Kingsley_

The item was a plaited leather bracelet with a silver clasp. It was what he had been given the Christmas his Hermione had given him after she had rescued him. The memory of that time he had now was from two points of view. After Dumbledore had sent for him and Remus they were shown the pensieve. The moment Sirius realised what and whose memories he was in he had tried to leave. Dumbledore held him there saying that she wanted him to see, to know. It was painful, made worse after what he did that night. Hermione had given Dumbledore almost all of the memories of when she went back in time.

Sirius didn't fail to notice she deliberately withdrew specific parts. He was grateful to her for that. Seeing himself after what his mother had done to him, made him want to retch. Seeing Regulus also sent stabs of pain into his heart. But watching himself in Azkaban had him wanting to leave again. Remus this time held him as he watched what Hermione saw. She put in the unedited memory of her last return. When Sirius told her to leave. His feeling of guilt about that moment still sat heavy in his heart. He picked up the bottle of fire whiskey Tonks sent to him, taking a long swig. The alcohol didn't dim it, but it numbed him enough, as he continued to stare at the bracelet.

Remus stood leaning in the doorway of the library. He had been standing there long enough to know that he was stewing on a subject that gave him both heartache and happiness. He had managed to free his schedule with the Order to be able to spend time with his friend. clearing his throat Remus walked over slowly claiming the other armchair by the fire.  
"You are meant to wear it on your wrist I believe." He smirked at his friend. He put the bag he carried down between them, pulling out another bottle of fire whiskey. He raised it to his friend in a silent toast and took a swig. Sighing as the whiskey burned its way into his stomach. The cold had set in outside and his cloak wasn't quite warm enough.

Sirius turned it over again, before putting it on, taking another drink, staring at the fire. The two sat in companionable silence drinking, both had already discussed at length what they had seen in the pensieve. Sirius had found he wasn't surprised at Remus's feelings when they were revealed in the pensieve. Sirius couldn't blame the man. Especially after witnessing what he had left behind after he was arrested. He actually boxed Remus's ears as Hermione had once threatened because Sirius knew his friend had wasted his own life.

"So, thirty five. How does it feel?" Remus asked breaking the silence. Sirius snorted, "Moony, you have been thirty five for seven months longer. You know how it feels. The same as it does when I was thirty four."  
Remus chuckled, "Yes but it has a better distinction in my opinion"

Sirius looked at his friend amused, "Oh yes, one must require a sense of affability and nobility at thirty five." He scoffed.  
"One can only try. Better to be affable and noble than miserable and senile." Remus toasted, Sirius grinned returning the toast.

The landing outside the library creaked, Sirius paid it no heed, thinking it was Kreacher skulking around again. He glanced at Remus his eyes were on the doorway. Hermione stood in the entrance, she looked ready to bolt. Sirius's eyes widened at seeing her, he stood suddenly. Hermione moved back skittish. Sirius didn't fail to notice the wand in her hand. The guilt he had been drowning in whiskey swelled again. He had drawn his wand on her previously, she hadn't tried to defend herself at the time.

"It is lovely to see you Hermione," Remus said softly leaning back into his armchair taking a sip of whiskey, watching her carefully. Hermione didn't take her eyes from Sirius. She was pale; her cheeks still had tearstains on them. The guilt swelled again. He took a step towards her, the look on her face, mixed fear and sadness, was like a blow to his stomach. She stepped back again, poised to bolt.

Hermione had been thrown back from the veil, she had not even had time to gain control of how she felt after her last visit in time. Coming back out in Sirius's old bedroom did not help in the slightest. His room had too many memories, especially when you land on your hands and knees on the rug with the age darkened bloodstains. When she had managed to control her breathing she had made her way slowly down the stairs. Voices from the library caught her attention and she stopped at the portal, Remus and Sirius were both sitting, drinking. Remus caught her movement at the door. She couldn't move. Until Sirius stood suddenly, staring at her. Her heart thundered in her chest. Did he still blame her. How much time had passed? She took in the paper that littered his chair. Not much time. She stared at Sirius, his face open for her to read the guilt, anguish, shame, and worry. She could not deal with those emotions from him. She backed away again. Her back was against the bannister. Her breathing became rapid again. "I'm sorry." Sirius voice cut through her racing thoughts, "Princess I am sorry."

Hermione frowned. The words, she was not able to comprehend, her mind was racing with everything else. Sirius took another step towards her. She bolted.

"Shit." Remus muttered following Sirius out as he ran after her. Sirius had locked the front door from the landing. Hermione was pulling on it futilely. In her state she forgot she had her wand in her hand.  
Remus stepped past Sirius, who stood in shock at her panicked state. Hermione had slid to the ground, knees drawn up realising that she was locked in. Remus moved slowly and sat next to the witch, struggling to control her breathing.

"Hermione. We both forgive you." He spoke quietly. "We saw your memory. We know what happened. We forgive you." He gently put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently, allowing her to calm herself on her own. She leaned into him as her breathing steadied into sobs. Sirius slowly sat down on her other side. He watched as Remus held her. He had seen Remus holding her when she had done the same thing not so long ago in the memory she had shared. They were all broken from what Peter and Voldemort had done, was still doing.

Remus nodded to Sirius; Hermione had fallen asleep exhausted from her roller coaster of emotions. He lifted her easily into his arms. Her head nuzzled in to his chest and she sighed. He carried her back to the library and settled her on the sofa on the other side of the fire. He sat back in the armchair and took a long drink. Remus joined him and followed suit.

"She knows we forgive her?" Sirius asked as he looked at her sleeping form. Remus watched Sirius, "She knows. Her problem right now is forgiving herself, same as you Padfoot. You both need to." Sirius turned to Remus who raised his brow at him as he took a long drink.

Remus had fallen asleep in his armchair and was snoring softly; the fire had died to burning embers. Hermione had woken and found herself face to face with a big black dog, looking at her with big sad eyes. Hermione automatically scratched behind his ears. Padfoot touched his nose to her cheek. She shifted on the couch and made space patting the space. Padfoot turned his head and morphed in front of her.  
"Princess, I have a better idea" he whispered and lifted her before she had a chance to protest, carrying her out of the library.

He carried her upstairs to his bedroom, gently depositing her on the bed and climbed in after. He settled the quilt around her and began combing her hair gently.  
"I am sorry Princess. I am so sorry." He whispered softly to her. Hermione turned in his embrace to face him. Her troubled brown eyes found his in the darkened room. "Remus is too?" She asked softly, needing the reassurance.

Sirius nodded, his had still combing her hair.

"Remus too. If it helps, I boxed his ears for you." His eyes crinkled in amusement as she snickered. He kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep Princess. You look exhausted."

Hermione snuggled into his chest. Sirius continued to comb her hair gently long after her breathing became regular as she drifted into sleep.

A pillow thumped Sirius on the head waking him up. He growled at the attacker as he scrambled for his wand. He stopped midway when he realised that the bed was empty. Remus snorted at him still holding the pillow, "I was sorely tempted to re-enact waking you the same way we did on your seventeenth. She said that if I did I wouldn't get any pancakes."

Sirius scrambled out of the bed, like a child at Christmas. "She is still here?"  
Remus gave his friend a half smile, "She is in the kitchen. Apparently she stopped Kreacher from putting something nasty on me while I slept. I woke up to her yelling at Kreacher."

They made their way down to the kitchen, where the unmistakable smell of Hermione's pancakes wafted. The table was already set with two giant piles of pancakes for each of them as well as a large pile in the centre in case they needed more. She was floating another on top of the stack when they came in. She smiled timidly in greeting and Turned to direct a large pot of freshly brewed coffee to the table.

The two men sat at the table, Remus noted there was no plate where she sat.

"Hermione, have you eaten?" he asked as he grabbed the maple syrup and doused his stack. Hermione ignored the question and poured them all coffee. Sirius flicked his wand and a plate and cutlery flew over landing in front of her. He then picked up three pancakes and plonked them on the plate, pouring syrup over them for her. Both wizards waited silently for her to pick up her knife and fork and take a bite. Her face flushed as she realised what they were doing and cut a small slice taking a dainty bite. When she was up to her third bite into her mouth they finally dug in; both moaning in satisfaction for the fluffy syrup coated breakfast. Hermione was still picking at hers as the two finished their stacks and dented the large pile in the middle.

"Hermione, as usual your pancakes were superb." Remus complemented her. Sirius, looked at her plate, he growled at what was left but nothing more was said. The two wizards cleaned up, for once doing it by hand instead of magic. Hermione read the old newspaper that was sitting on table as they cleaned up.

Remus checked the time and sighed, "I need to get going. I have to go relieve Tonks." Hermione looked up, a small smile on her lips,

"Take the leftovers for her Remus. She probably would appreciate some breakfast as well."

Remus looked at the plate on the table, "I – if you think so?" Hermione transfigured the plate into a container around the pancakes and floated them to Remus, "Trust me Remus. She will be happy for the breakfast."  
Hermione stood up and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, "If you don't I'll box your ears."  
Remus pulled away with an eyebrow raised, "Something you know I don't?"

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and stepped away "Witches intuition."

Remus chuckled and walked out. Sirius was leaning against the wall watching amused, "Playing matchmaker?"  
Hermione smiled slyly. "If I can change anything in time, it will be ensuring that Remus is happy."

Sirius chuckled stepping forward and pulled her into his arms. "And me?"  
Hermione looked up at him through hooded lashes a frown on her face, "I don't make you happy Mr Black?"  
Sirius grinned at her, "You make me feel like the luckiest man alive Princess."

He captured her lips and she melted into him. The whispering wove around them, both unaware until her form had disappeared from him.

"Until that happens," He muttered his hand playing with the leather band on his wrist, "It is highly frustrating." He walked out of the kitchen, slamming doors setting the painting of his mother off as he went in search of the liquor cabinet.


	26. Chapter 26

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 26**

 **14** **th** **February 1996 - Promises**

Hermione floated, drifted in the veil. So close. She was so close. The whispering never faded. It was as if everything within and without of the veil knew and understood how close she was to her point of time in which she had been thrown. She feared she may not come back. It was the reason she had tried to open up to Sirius. It was the reason she sort out Albus Dumbledore. It was one of the reasons she had allowed her panic to take control of her, again. It was also the reason she had berated herself for the weakness. No, Hermione Granger was done with the tears. She was done with the weakness. She was done with the worry on what her friends may think if – no when she would be free of the veil. She took a steadying breath. She could do this. She had made it through this far. She would finish this journey and she would make it back.

The winds raced, the veil parted and she stumbled into the library of twelve Grimmauld Place, startling Remus who was sitting by the fire reading a novel. Remus jumped up wand drawn on her faster than she could react. He lowered it almost as fast and she found herself enveloped in a hug.  
"You seem to come at the most interesting moments Hermione." Remus pulled away and smiled tiredly at her. Hermione returned the smile and raised a questioning brow, "It is Valentine's Day." Remus explained; he had a glint in his eye and a mischievous smirk on his face. "I have an idea…"

Sirius lay on his bed throwing darts at a picture attached to the dartboard that hung on the back of his bedroom door. The picture was of a certain potion master. The dartboard and photo, which was now dodging another dart aimed at it, was a Christmas gift from the Weasley twins. Christmas was nearly two months ago. At first he had been extremely glad they had arrived early, despite the circumstances.

He never wanted Arthur Weasley hurt to have time with Harry; it was simply a coincidence that the two events made it happen. Having Harry back in the house also meant having the troupe of boisterous red heads and one curly brown haired witch. He didn't mind their noise and the intrusion had been welcome, especially after months of almost nothing happening. His only issue was how exceedingly close that Harry's Hermione, now looked like his. The first time he had gone into the library to escape the wrathful gaze of Molly, Hermione was in there reading a thick tome curled up on the couch, also hiding from the loud red heads. Thankfully so was Moony, so he didn't accidentally do anything that could have been disastrous, or at least not as disastrous as he had on Christmas morning.

He blamed his hangover, they bumped into each other in the hall and it just slipped out, "Hello Princess." Ginny's snicker snapped him back to the present. Hermione was standing there with a blush to her cheeks, but her eyes were dancing with amusement. "Good morning Mr Black." She replied ever so formally, nodding at him and following Ginny downstairs to the kitchen. He stood in the hall watching her move gracefully down the flight of stairs, his heart thundering in his chest, stopped when she turned and glanced back at him, blushing even more. What made matters worse was the twins suddenly appearing with a seemingly knowing smile greeting him as Hermione had done but with deep exaggerated bows. It broke the tension yet his hand had itched in wanting to cuff them, even more so when Fred whispered, "She has that effect on most of us; completely oblivious."

Sirius threw another dart at the dartboard; it was not a comforting thought. Harry's Hermione already devastating the hearts of males around her and she wasn't his yet or aware she was having an effect. The picture of Severus Snape flipped him the bird. He summoned the darts back to his hand and started to throw again as the door knocked and opened suddenly; Moony caught the dart in the air and leaned on the door frame, looking at his friend lying rumpled on the bed, pouting.

"So Tonks was right. You are hiding up here sulking." He smirked.

Sirius growled, "I do not sulk." His pout deepened. Remus chuckled and stepped into the room closing the door, "Good, because you need to go shower and dress and be in the library in ten minutes."  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend, "I didn't think that there was a meeting today?"  
Remus's eyes crinkled in amusement, "Padfoot. Trust me. You will regret not doing what I say. Ten minutes." Remus ordered and threw the dart at the board hitting the target and walked out.

Sirius came down twenty minutes later. Still pouting and grumbling. He had done as Remus asked and cleaned himself up, even shaved and trimmed his beard with the trimming kit Remus had given him several Christmas's ago. He left his shirt unbuttoned at the top and his jacket hung off him open. He looked very much like a pirate without the eyepatch.

"Alright Moony what is the need to dress up?" He asked as he swaggered into the library. Remus wasn't there. Instead there was a figure cloaked in a midnight blue cloak. Sirius stopped mid stride as the figure turned. Brown curls peeked out from the hood, and a glimpse of red flashed at the seam of the cloak.

"You're late Mr Black." Her voice soft, coloured in amusement.

"Princess?" Sirius breathed. He was going to kill Remus when he found the old wolf.

She raised her hands, lowering the hood and unclasped the silver bindings, letting the cloak slip off her and pooled at her feet. Sirius forgot how to breathe. She was dressed in a deep red ball gown, the bodice a deep vee neck hugged her torso to where the skirt rippled out from her hips, the material swished at the slightest of movements. She flicked her wand and the cloak flew to drape itself over one of the armchairs. She pointed behind him and music came on, a classical piece. Hermione stepped slowly towards him, her skirt swishing with each step.

"May I have this dance?" She held out her hand and curtsied before him. Sirius's childhood training kicked in, as he struggled to get his thoughts together, and bowed to her taking her hand into his. He brought it to his lips kissing it softly. "It would be my honour Miss Granger." He answered; his voice deep and husky.

He pulled out his wand with his free hand and all the furniture slid against the walls. Pocketing it he spun her and stepped forwards, leading them in a waltz. Hermione's skirt bloomed out as they danced around the room. He had almost forgotten how much he loved dancing, and Hermione was an excellent dance partner. The music changed and they slipped effortlessly into a quick trot. Hermione glowed as they moved in unison. Sirius wanted the moment to last forever, His Hermione was here. And for the first time in so long there were no shadows behind her eyes, nor in his.

"Princess you look stunning." He murmured as they slowed and in the middle of the room moving slowly in circles.  
"You don't look half bad yourself Sirius," Her voice a little breathless from their dancing.  
"I think I like it more when you call me Mr Black." He gave her a devilish smile, that made her heart beat erratically and two pink blush spots rise on her cheeks. She still raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Is that so? Well then, perhaps Mr Black you would be so kind in escorting me to the kitchen for a refreshment?"  
Sirius chuckled and pulled her into a deep kiss, pulling away when her eyes became unfocused; "If it is refreshments the lady wants?"  
"Uh- um." Hermione's mind still scattered. Sirius grinned and pulled her back in for another sensual kiss. When he pulled away Hermione tried to follow his lips. A wind whispered around them, pulling on her dress.

"Gods Princess, you are captivating." He whispered as held her close. His hand held her cheek, his mercurial eyes penetrated her chocolate brown eyes. "Promise me," He asked his voice ragged with desire. The whispering trailed around the room.  
"Hermione, promise me we will have our eternity?" He pulled away and bent to his knee. The wind now whipped around them, Hermione's skirts billowed, as her eyes widened at the little wooden ring box he had pulled out, "Hermione, my Princess, promise me an eternity?" He opened the box and she gasped at the ring that sat within. The whispering drew close and the wind whipped about her pulling her away from him.  
"Sirius, I promise." Her words hung in the air as the veil once again claimed her, leaving Sirius kneeling in the middle of the library the ring box still clutched in his hand the ring fallen to the floor as she had faded from him too quickly for her to hold it.

He stared at the ring. He had it made years ago. He remembered the night seventeen years ago when they had babysat Harry. He promised Lily that he would indeed make an honest woman of her. He just hoped that next time she would remain static in time.


	27. Chapter 27

**THE VEIL**

 **Chapter 27**

 **18** **th** **June 1996 – The Veil**

"What the fuck?" Sirius dropped the bucket of food he had for Buckbeak. The Hippogriff was in the corner of the room protecting his rear quarter. Blood was everywhere. Remus and Tonks were on the stairs behind him both of them swore softly when they entered the room slowly. The Hippogriff flapped his wings threateningly at the three. Slipping slightly on the slick floorboards, squawking in pain as he put weight onto his leg.

Sirius stepped forwards and bowed to the beast. Not breaking eye contact. A full five minutes past before the Hippogriff returned the bow. Sirius stood and moved slowly to the animal. "Easy Beaky. Easy. Lets see what's happened." He moved slowly around the Hippogriff and paled. There were several large deep cuts on the hind quarters of the animal, all still bleeding profusely. One still had the object embedded in the wound.  
"I will fucking kill that fucking elf." He growled softly. Remus was coming out of his bow to the Hippogriff and moved around to Sirius to see the damage.  
"Tonks, can you go get the medic kit. If anyone is in the kitchen we are going to need help." Remus said quietly. Tonks nodded and dashed to the door, bumping into the frame in her hurry.

Sirius ran a hand over the Hippogriff's quivering hide, "Easy Buckbeak. We're here to help you." Buckbeak squawked back, tossing his head as the sounds on the stairs indicated Tonks returning, with Moody and Kingsley in tow. Moody assessed the situation and began barking orders. Kingsley who happened to be the most trained in medical attention moved around to Buckbeaks wounded side as Remus and Sirius took hold of the harness at the Hippogriffs head. Moody and Tonks were to hold at his flanks to prevent the wings from opening. Two hours later they trooped back downstairs, bruised and bloodied. Thankfully the blood wasn't theirs. Buckbeak was lying back on the mattress in the room, bandaged and munching on the bucket of dead rats and ferrets.

Sirius's face was a mask of rage he stormed into the kitchen. "KREACHER!" He bellowed ignoring the fact that his mother began screaming in her wake. Kreacher appeared, out of reach for Sirius to strangle the elf. The elf jumped away as Sirius lunged.  
"Did you or did you not attack Buckbeak Kreacher? The truth now." He growled his steel grey eyes glinted. The others watched, they knew it was not their place when a house elf was being punished. It didn't sit right but having witnessed Buckbeak's wounds, they cared considerably less. Each of them glared at the elf. Before Kreacher had a chance to respond the fire flashed and Fawkes flew from the fireplace, dropped a scroll and flew back into the fireplace. Moody hobbled over and tore open the scroll. His normal eye widening as he read.  
"You're godson is going to be the death of me Black." He shoved the scroll at Sirius.

 _Black,_

 _It would seem your idiotic godson has taken it into his head again to play hero. If you have this then Fawkes has found you. If you don't have this then the stupid boy was right, and you are in the Dark Lord's clutches in the Department of Mysteries.  
He has gone with some idiot class mates to "Rescue" your sorry ass. Dumbledore will arrive at headquarters shortly. Don't be as dumb as your Godson. _

_PROF S. Snape._

Sirius swore. Passing it to Remus, who read it aloud for the other two as he began pacing. Kreacher cowered in the corner. Remus finished and looked up. "You're not going to wait are you?" Sirius shook his head and kicked the chair. He turned and rounded on Kreacher. "You will not leave this kitchen. You will wait for Albus Dumbledore and explain the whole story to him. You will tell him everything you have done including why and how you hurt Buckbeak. And you will do it succinctly and answer any questions he had honestly. IS THAT CLEAR?"  
Kreacher cowered and bowed to Sirius, "Yes Master, your order is clear."

Sirius pivoted and stormed out of the kitchen the others close behind.  
"This is not a good idea Sirius, we should wait for Albus." Kingsley said his deep voice still heard through is his mothers portrait's shrill screams.  
"My Godson is in danger and has his friends involved. I am not waiting around to find out children are going to be killed by You-Know-Who's henchman and flunkies." Sirius growled stalking out into the night. Remus and Tonks shared a worried look and followed after him. Moody staggered along grumbling about hotheads and adults supposedly meant to know better.

The ministry atrium was empty as they apparated in. Sirius had transformed into Padfoot as soon has he apparated. Something he had become very adept at. Moody appeared and conjured a leash around the large black dog as he bounded forwards, stopping short as Moody tugged him back.  
"Padfoot, don't be an ass or I will tie you up here. Now use that nose and find Potter and his friends."

Padfoot growled but did as he was told. Moody satisfied he wouldn't gallop off and get caught, vanished the lead and followed the dog slowly as Padfoot moved back and forth nose to the ground. Padfoot stopped at a point and circled it three times. He found a scent that he remembered. It wasn't Harry's but one whom favoured the scent of honey and vanilla. Hermione. He barked and followed the scent. The others jogged behind, wands drawn ready for an ambush.

They reached the elevators. Padfoot whined. Remus punched the button for the Department of Mysteries. The doors slid shut behind them and the elevator whizzed off to the direction of the Department of Mysteries. The voice announced their arrival in the cool voice calm voice that went against the urgency they were all in. Kingsley shoved open the gates and stepped into the hall. Padfoot dashed past, his nose still to the ground, ran straight to the door marked "Dept of Mysteries".  
"Better change back Pads," Remus said quietly.

They opened the door and stepped into the room. The room beyond didn't move as two of the doors were already open. Sounds through the one on their right had them running through, Kingsley the first through the door, ran straight to Ron, struggling with a brain. Avoiding touching it he began reeling in the tentacles that had issued from it wrapping itself around Ron. Remus next through the door saw Ginny, sitting next to an unconscious blonde. Remus had taught both students and rushed to assess their damage. Moody rushed forwards to help Kingsley as Tonks kept an eye ahead, Her auror training taking precedence to ensure everyone was safe. Sirius stepped in, he was still following the scent when he was Padfoot, though it was harder when he was in human form.

She was half buried under books unconscious. He swore softly as he checked her pulse before pulling her from the pile. The sight of her torn shirt his face went pale. He traced the welt, remembering the thin scar and swore viciously. Kingsley and Moody had finally detached the brain from Ron and flew it back into its jar. Kingsley checked Ron's pulse and nodded to Moody.

Moody stood and looked around.

"They will be fine we need to go, Harry is still in danger" He marched forwards, Tonks and Kingsley following quickly behind, the sounds of an argument echoing. Remus took off and Sirius reluctantly followed behind. He stopped at the door. She was alive, now to find his Godson. Ginny watched Sirius. Despite her pain she saw the look that was in Sirius's face before he disappeared and looked back at Hermione frowning slightly.

Curses shot at them the moment that the Death Eaters had noticed the Order members arrived. The five spread out and fired back with equal force. Finally after so long Sirius was finally doing something useful, something that he was incredibly good at as he took out two of the Death Eaters one after the other. He did not care who was under the mask. They had threatened those that he loved and he wanted to exact punishment on any who were willing to try and take him on.

Sirius focused on trying to reach his Godson, a task that frustratingly became harder and harder. He deflected a spell on his left. Bellatrix Lestrange stood across from him, sending another hex in his direction. She had not been engaged by anyone. Sirius blocked it and shot one out to his right to a Death Eater trying to get past his guard and fired another back at her. He moved forwards into the centre of the room, using the arch that stood there as cover as he and Bellatrix let loose on each other. Many of her curses and hexes passed missing him. She had been always been a bad aim in a major confrontation as this. Yet she blocked every one of his hexes perfectly. She laughed at him.

Sirius himself was grinning. Despite the danger he was exhilarated. Around him he felt more than saw the tide of battle turn, but he paid no attention to who had now entered the field of battle. He trusted that Remus and the order members would ensure Harry's safety, after all that was what their main mission task was for the whole year - to protect Harry. Bellatrix fired another curse. It was flimsy and he blocked it easily. He knew she was toying with him, trying to lull him into a sense of victory.

Sirius knew the tactic, and laughed at her. "Is that the best you can do?" He shouted at her as he shot another curse. A flicker of movement and a flash of light behind Bellatrix caught his eye as Bellatrix fired another curse at him cackling. The light suddenly surrounded him and he found himself displaced.  
When the light faded he was now standing behind Bellatrix. The spell meant for him passed through nothing then Hermione appeared exactly where he stood, clutching her chest and her wand aimed at Bellatrix. Sirius watched as if in slow motion as Hermione's footing slipped on a loose stone and she fell back into the grey wispy veil that hung between the archway.

"NO!" Sirius cried out at the same time as Harry. Both had watched what had happened. Sirius didn't even look as his wand pointed at Bellatrix's back. The force of the spell sent her flying across the room and hitting the wall opposite. The witch landed by the door.  
Sirius rushed back down the amphitheatre to reach the archway. Remus caught him, his face as pale as Sirius. He strained in Remus's arms, "Hermione" He moaned.  
"We still need to fight and get Harry out Pads! Focus." Remus pleaded to his friend, "You know where she goes, she will be fine." He whispered, shoving Sirius away from the arch. Remus deflected a spell as Sirius took a breath and focused back onto the battle. Remus deflected another curse, "Get Harry out!" He ordered his friend.

Sirius looked at Harry and Neville as Neville was hit by a curse. Neville collapsed, and Harry looked up to the person who cast it. Bellatrix stood at the door glaring down at Harry and Sirius. Harry didn't hesitate and flung a curse at her before scrambling up the steps after her. Bellatrix laughed and fled through the open portal, Harry hot on her heels. Sirius paused to check on Neville. He was still alive, just knocked out and his nose still bleeding. Cursing softly he fixed Neville's nose. He pulled the boy up over his shoulder and followed behind. Remus dispatched another Death Eater and moved in, defending the rear as Sirius climbed back up the stairs to the doorway.

"Dumbledore has gone after Harry." Remus puffed as they reached the top of the stairs. Sirius grunted in acknowledgement, Neville wasn't a lightweight. Luna and Ginny were still in the room that they had left them in. Remus saw that Ron was on a stretcher and pointed his wand at it. Luna was helping Ginny get to her feet. They watched as Bellatrix ran past and then Harry and Dumbledore. Fear in the two girls eyes. Remus helped the girls and followed Sirius back to the elevator.

When they reached the Atrium the doors opened onto battle. Dumbledore and Voldemort were duelling in the centre of the Atrium. The Fountain that stood in the centre was completely destroyed. Harry being defended and protected by Dumbledore and what seemed like the statues on the fountain. The group watched as the fireplaces flashed green as Witches and Wizards flooed in and looked on as Dumbledore fought the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord himself seemed to realise that there was a crowd and aimed a spell at Harry before disappearing with Bellatrix, Dumbledore giving up his advantage to protect the boy. Sirius deposited the unconscious Neville to the ground and rushed over to his godson. Harry was for the moment in shock Dumbledore nodded to Sirius and stepped away from them to meet with the Minister for Magic, and his associates. As well as the troupe of Daily Prophet reporters, who were now rushing forwards begging for an interview. Dumbledore stemmed the tide of questions and asked for their patience. He would make a statement once his students were returned safely back to Hogwarts. And with that he levitated the head of the centaur statue to the group around Remus and turned it into a portkey.

They were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Remus and Dumbledore deemed it best that the students be cared for there instead of St Mungos, for the main reason that Hogwarts could prevent the reporters from trying to harass them. Dumbledore had taken Harry to his office. He needed to explain something to the boy. Sirius and Remus were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs to the office. They didn't fail to hear Harrys yells as he shouted at Dumbledore. Nor did they miss the sounds of things smashing around the office. It was dawn when Harry stormed out of the Headmaster's office. He shrugged off his godfather, he wanted to be alone.

Sirius watched him storm off, his chest ached for Harry. Almost as much as the ache in his chest for the curly brown haired witch he had watched disappear into the archway saving his life yet again. He made his way up the stairs to the Headmasters office, Remus at his side. Dumbledore sat at his desk amongst the broken ruins of the trashed office, courtesy of Harry. Dumbledore for the first time looked his age. He looked up at the two wizards, he had watched grow up from troublemaking teenagers to men aged by two wars.

Sirius wasted no time in pleasantries, "She went into the veil. I know she did, because I remember her coming out when I was five at Christmas." Dumbledore nodded, "I have seen the memories she gave to me, and now I know how she did it I will be putting in enquiries to some Unspeakables."  
Sirius frowned. "She hasn't come out? I thought-"

"You thought that as soon as she went in she would come out straight away?" Dumbledore asked tiredly, he shook his head. "From the memories she provided me and from what you have told me, Miss Granger has spent a considerable amount of time in the past?"

Both men nodded slowly. Both men began to understand the implications. She may not be back for a long while or she may be back at any moment. Sirius sat down heavily. Right now she could be anywhere in his time. He had all the memories of her, but she had also, only a few scant hours before fallen into his past.  
"Will she even come out?" Remus voiced the question Sirius feared the answer to. Sirius ran his hands through his hair, finally looking bleakly at the old man. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I do not know." He said softly, "We can only but wait and see." Dumbledore stood slowly, "I have quite a few urgent matters I must attend to before I can rest. Sirius, I suggest that you find Harry and be there for him, if you can, perhaps escorting him to the hospital wing would be best. I will be there shortly to speak to him and Mr Weasley."

Sirius stood and transformed into Padfoot leaving Remus and Dumbledore to track down Harry, the responsibility for his godson still urging him to keep going. Remus looked at Dumbledore, "If she does not come back, I fear what it will do to him." He said quietly.  
Dumbledore nodded, "Stay with him. He will most likely need you in the coming days. Now if you will excuse me Remus, I have a Ministry Official held captive by a group of angry Centaurs to fetch from the Forest."

Remus nodded and watched him go. He sat down and rubbed his temple. The wizarding world would be finally accepting something that they had known about for over a year. Something that they had been fighting in the shadows as the wizarding community deliberately turned a blind eye. Remus looked around the office. The least he could do was make it a little easier; sweeping his wand out the objects that had broken into a hundred little pieces rebuilt themselves and zoomed back to their original places. He walked slowly to the hospital wing to help support the brave students that had just taken on the inner circle of the Dark Lords army and lived. Remus knew very few had the honour to say that.

Padfoot found Harry by the lake, throwing rocks into the water. Padfoot sat and watched for a while, then ran and pushed him into the water. When Harry came up for air his Godfather was standing over him. Harry scrambled to get up Sirius pushed him back into the water. Sirius strode out of the water and waited for Harry to get up.  
"What did you do that for?" Harry yelled at Sirius.  
"You are not the only one mourning that she is gone." Sirius growled, "When you have done sulking, get your ass up and see your friends. They too are also mourning her." Sirius turned and strode away, morphing as he did so back up to the castle, leaving Harry standing, dripping wet, and guilty at his own actions.

Ron was awake when Harry finally came up to the castle. He hadn't bothered drying himself. Ron looked at Harry, "Tell me she is not-" Luna, Ginny and Neville all watched silently. Harry shook his head. Sirius, Remus and Tonks watched as the teenagers dealt with their grief for their friend. Ron lay staring at the ceiling, his face white, and the marks from his fight with the brain livid on his skin. Neville had withdrawn into himself. Luna moved and sat beside Ginny, the girls both weeping silently. Tonks moved to the girls and hugged them, tears also in her eyes. Harry sat between Neville and Ron, staring at a fixed point.

Sirius left with Remus and Tonks when Madame Pomfrey politely but insistently dismissed them so that she could care for her patients. Harry was allowed to remain as he was given a calming tonic and put into a bed himself. They were now sitting in the library of twelve Grimmauld Place together drinking fire whiskey. Remus and Tonks stayed with him for most of the night, until Tonks kept yawning and Remus escorted her to a bed. Sirius was left to sit by himself staring into the empty hearth as it was too hot to light a fire.

Sirius took another sip of whiskey, and pulled out the little wooden ring box he kept with him ever since the afternoon that his Princess departed with a promise. He opened the case and looked at the jewelled ring, glinting in the candlelight. It was a black diamond with tiny rubies and sapphires circling it on a gold band. "You promised. Princess you promised." Tears leaked down his face as he sat in the armchair sobbing for the loss of the one person that meant more to him than anything in the world.

The wind buffeted around her. The whispering was so loud her eardrums felt ready to burst. Hermione tumbled in the roiling grey, her red skirt of her dress pulled by the wind, her hair whipping wildly about her face. She had her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise. The grey undulated turbulently; the wind rushed about her tumbling her along. As suddenly as it came the winds and whispering stopped.

She was poised high above in a room. A room in which so much had happened. A room in which she was now rushing towards as she fell. She didn't have time to scream as her body hit the very ground before the archway that she had slipped and stumbled on, so long ago and at the same time only several days before. The impact echoed around the empty amphitheatre, bouncing and echoing much like the whispering that came softly from the flapping veil beside her. Whispering that she no longer heard, the veil she no longer saw. Her dark red dress pooled around her like the ruby fairy pendant that sat on her chest that barely moved.


	28. Epilogue

**THE VEIL**

 **Epilogue**

 **30** **th** **June 1996 – Awakening**

There were Daily Prophet newspapers scattered on the table in a private room in St Mungos. Each of them had been read through multiple times. The crosswords completed in each one; the headlines dating back to the 19th June 1996.

 **HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS! -** 19th June 1996  
 _Late on the 18th June 1996 in the Ministry of Magic Atrium, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and many Ministry Officials, including The Minister's Assistant Percival Wheezy, witnessed the duel between Albus Dumbledore and He Who Must Not Be Named.  
_ _After a year of the Ministry denying the allegations the ministry has since issued a statement verifying that You Know Who is back and has been for a year. Full story on page 3, Interview with Dumbledore on page 4. Cornelius Fudge Resignation page 7._

 **THE BOY WHO TOLD THE TRUTH** – 20th June 1996  
 _Harry Potter who returned from the Triwizard tournament has been verified in telling the truth about You Know Who's return last summer. It has since come to light that Mr Harry Potter and several of his school friend including, Mr Ronald Weasley; son of Mr Arthur Weasley the head of Misuse of Muggle artefacts office; were present at the Ministry the night of the 18th June 1996. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley were unable to provide statements to this. The school deputy Professor Minerva McGonagall stated that they are still children and are required to continue school until the end of term, not answer silly questions to the Prophet.  
_ _Exerpts from his interview for the Quibbler, on page 8._

 **MISSING: Hermione Jean Granger** – 21st June 1996  
 _Long-time friend of Harry Potter, also presumed to have been an ex-lover of the Boy who lived, and also the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum is now missing presumed dead. It has since been verified that Hermione Granger was one of the five students to track down He Who Must Not be Named at the Ministry of Magic on the 18th June 1996. It is currently unknown whether she had been taken by the Death Eaters that had escaped with You Know Who, if she has joined the group or if there is something more sinister afoot. Full Story on page 4._

 **HUFFLEPUFF'S HERO** : _The story behind the Murder of Hogwarts other Triwizard Champion Cedric Diggory. Cedric's Father Amos Diggory has stated that the truth that Harry Potter has insisted upon for the last year is now finally being accepted by the wizarding community. Amos has said that he is sorry to hear the suffering that the wizarding media has put the Potter boy through, standing to the truth on who murdered his son._  
 _More light has been shed on the tragic death from the Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last year…_

 **SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF CRIMES** – 23rd June 1996  
 _Sirius Black previously accused of murdering 13 Muggles and allegedly murdering his old school friend Peter Pettigrew, 15 years ago. Evidence provided by Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and his friend Ronald Weasley has since allowed a trial for the Wizard Sirius Black who was quickly cleared of all charges. All possessions have been restored to him as well as compensation for the loss of freedom for the last 15 years.  
_ _Details on Peter Pettigrew's betrayal page 6._

 **MYSTERY IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES** – 24th June 1996  
 _Unnamed sources have verified that a young woman had been taken to St Mungo's, She left the Department of Mysteries on a stretcher unconscious on the 22nd June 1996. Attempts to interview one of the Unspeakables to verify the claim has been thus far unsuccessful.  
_ _Interviewing a Healer at St Mungo's has confirmed that an unknown young woman between the age of 17-19 has been admitted. They were unable to confirm if this is the same woman that was taken from the Department of Mysteries.  
_ _Further insight regarding this mystery on page 11._

 **MOST WANTED BACHELOR – SIRIUS BLACK** – 27th June 1996  
 _Sirius Orion Black, the wizard most recently cleared of all crimes has been voted to be the most eligible bachelor in London. As the last remaining member of the family Black, a family of the sacred twenty eight; Sirius Black is also now one of the most richest wizards of the age. The coffers of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black have also been taken into the Black family possession, which caused controversy with Mrs Lestrange's sister Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Mrs Malfoy has declined to comment on the matter. Their other sister, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, has stated that her sister is rotting in Azkaban and does not deserve a single knut as far as she is concerned…_

The Healer finished casting her diagnosis charms on the sleeping form in the bed and wrote down the results on the chart that hung on the end of the bed. The nurse glanced nervously at the visitor that refused to leave the bedside the day after the patient came in. He had caused a stir and refused to leave until he had seen the patient. He hadn't been the only one, yet after the Hogwarts headmaster arrived he was allowed access to see the mystery patient. The Healer finished adding her notes to the chart and hurried out, having other duties to perform.

The girl shifted in the bed, waking after several days of lying in a state of unconsciousness. She was in a hospital gown. The wrist band around her right arm identified her as a Jane Doe Witch aged between 17-19 years of age. Her hair had been washed and had dried in a halo of lush brown curls around her face. A gold chain necklace with a fairy ruby pendant still around her neck as it was unable to be taken off when she was admitted. Her clothes and wand were sitting on the bedside table, as well as a small ring box.

Her brown eyes opened slowly adjusting to the stark whiteness of the hospital room. However the very first thing that she focused on was a pair of mercurial grey eyes. A smile blossomed on her face as she recognised those eyes.

"Hello Princess"

 **~ End ~**

* * *

 _Once again thank you to every one of you beautiful souls who read this story!  
(and reread it)_

 _Please let me know what you thought of this story by posting a Review!  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS ALREADY!_

 _I am astounded by the wonderful reviews I have received in writing this story. I know SOOOOO many people want a sequel for this as well.  
_ _You will be pleased to know that I will be writing one. Or more accurately finishing it - yes I spent my summer trip writing to my fiance's dismay.  
_ _So stay tuned folks. I promise I will be posting it once I am satisfied with where I take Hermione and Sirius.  
_ _They are one of my favourite pairings and so happy you love it too._

If you are a Beta reader or know someone who is please PM me. I really want a Beta before I post my next installment. _  
_

 _Much love,_

 _Natstar  
 **XOXOXOX**_


End file.
